


Assorted Clonecest Fics

by clonecest_bin_account



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando (Video Games), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clonecest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 99
Words: 79,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonecest_bin_account/pseuds/clonecest_bin_account
Summary: A series of clonecest fics that are under 1000 words.Ratings and pairings will be specified in each chapter, as well as any eventual tag.(REQUESTS OPEN)
Relationships: Blackout/CT-1284 | Spark, Boba Fett/Clone Cadet Jax, Boil/CC-2224 | Cody/Waxer, Boil/Waxer/Wooley (Star Wars), Boost/Sinker (Star Wars), Boost/Sinker/CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC - 2224 | Cody/CT-5385 | Tup, CC - 3636 | Wolffe/Hunter, CC-1010 | Fox/CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-1010 | Fox/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-1010 | Fox/Clone Commander Thorn, CC-1138 | Bacara/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/CC-1010 | Fox/CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody/CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-6116 | Kix, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex/CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody/Hunter (Star Wars: The Bad Batch), CC-2224 | Cody/Wooley, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-782 Hevy, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5597 | Jesse, CT-5385 | Tup/ Hardcase /Dogma, CT-5597 | Jesse/Wrecker, CT-7567 | Rex/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch/ CT-21-0408 | Echo, Colt/ CT-782 | Hevy, Comet/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Crasher/Crys (Star Wars), Crosshair (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo, Dogma/CC-1010 | Fox/Clone Commander Thorn, Dogma/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, Dogma/CT-5385 | Tup, Dogma/CT-5385 | Tup/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Dogma/CT-7567 | Rex, Dogma/Hardcase (Star Wars), Hardcase/501st, Hardcase/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Hardcase/CT-5597 | Jesse, Hardcase/CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, Hunter/CT-7567 | Rex, RC-1207 | Delta-07 | Sev/ RC-1262 | Delta-62 | Scorch/ RC-1138 | Delta-38 | Boss, RC-1207 | Delta-07 | Sev/RC-3222 | Atin Skirata, RC-1262 | Delta-62 | Scorch/RC-1207 | Delta-07 | Sev, Slick/CC-1010 | Fox/Dogma
Comments: 292
Kudos: 379
Collections: Commander Fox, Echo&Fives





	1. E - Sev/Scorch - Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Index:  
> 1) E - Sev/Scorch - Loud  
> 2) T - Fives/Jesse - Shared Trauma  
> 3) E - Dogma/Tup - Hair  
> 4) M - Fox/Wolffe - Unresolved Feelings  
> 5) E - Hunter/Rex - Voice  
> 6) T - Cody/Rex - Sparring  
> 7) E - Fives/Echo - Alive  
> 8) E - Fox/Thorn - View  
> 9) E - Wolffe/Comet - Promise  
> 10) E - Fives/Echo - ARC troopers  
> 11) G - Fives/Echo - Fear  
> 12) E - Boil/Waxer/Wooley - Praise  
> 13) G - Fox/Dogma - Reconditioning  
> 14) G - Rex/Echo - Massage  
> 15) E - Dogma/Hardcase - Distraction  
> 16) G - Dogma/Tup - Last moments  
> 17) G - Hardcase/Dogma/Tup - Sleep  
> 18) G - Dogma/Rex - Meeting again  
> 19) E - Jesse/Wrecker - Mouth  
> 20) E - Hardcase/Wolffe - Making out  
> 21) E - Wolffe/Comet - Bite  
> 22) G - Bacara/Rex - Paint  
> 23) E - Cody/Rex - Forget  
> 24) G - Fox/Rex - First kiss  
> 25) G - Dogma/Hardcase - Consequences  
> 26) E - Echo/Hevy - Careful  
> 27) G - Boba/Jax - Regret  
> 28) E - Rex/Echo/Fives - Lesson  
> 29) G - Dogma/Rex - Diner date  
> 30) E - Hardcase/Wolffe - Spanking  
> 31) G - Hardcase/Jesse - Festival  
> 32) G - Bacara/Rex - Saviour  
> 33) E - Wolffe/Rex - Briefing  
> 34) E - Wolffe/Hunter - Big Bad Wolffe  
> 35) G - Bacara/Rex - Soulmates  
> 36) E - Cody/Wolffe - Holopics  
> 37) G - Cody/Wolffe - Darling  
> 38) G - Cody/Hunter - Not giving up  
> 39) E - Sev/Atin Skirata - Fucked up  
> 40) G - Thorn/Fox - Indulge  
> 41) E - Cody/Wooley - Taking care  
> 42) E - Sinker/Boost - Shower  
> 43) E - Hardcase/501st - Fantasy  
> 44) T - Fox/Dogma - Found out  
> 45) G - Rex/Fives - Goatee  
> 46) E - Wolffe/Sinker/Boost - Teasing  
> 47) E - Bacara/Rex - Untouched  
> 48) G - Rex/Echo - Baking  
> 49) E - Crasher/Crys - Lovemaking  
> 50) G - Tup/Dogma/Wolffe - Hunch  
> 51) E - Wolffe/Rex - Revenge  
> 52) T - Cody/Tup - Secret Relationship  
> 53) E - Hardcase/Jesse - Laughter  
> 54) G - Fives/Jesse - Massage  
> 55) G - Hardcase/Wolffe - Relief  
> 56) G - Cody/Rex - Pining  
> 57) G - Fox/Wolffe - Domestic  
> 58) E - Wolffe/Rex/Cody - Begging  
> 59) E - Cody/Wolffe - Mermaid (+art)  
> 60) E - Cody/Rex - Impatience  
> 61) E - Fox/Thorn - Comfort  
> 62) G - Crosshair/Echo - Soft spot  
> 63) G - Hardcase/Wolffe -Nightmare  
> 64) G - Fives/Echo - Please  
> 65) E - Slick/Fox/Dogma - Prison duty  
> 66) E - Fives/Jesse - Competition  
> 67) E - Fives/Rex - Taking care  
> 68) E - Crosshair/Echo - Teasing  
> 69) G - Cody/Kix - Touch  
> 70) E - Wolffe/Rex/Cody - Giving  
> 71) G - Fox/Dogma - Snuggling  
> 72) E - Hardcase/Dogma - Home  
> 73) E - Wolffe/Comet - Goodmorning  
> 74) G - Colt/Hevy - Admiration  
> 75) G - Hunter/Rex - Proud  
> 76) E - Fox/Dogma - Barracks  
> 77) G - Spark/Blackout - Veteran  
> 78) G - Cody/Fox/Wolffe - Sleep  
> 79) G - Fox/Wolffe - Nervousness  
> 80) E - Sev/Scorch/Boss - Invitation  
> 81) E - Wolffe/Rex/Cody - Observed  
> 82) G - Cody/Tup - Deal  
> 83) G - Cody/Tup - Sneaking out  
> 84) G - Fox/Wolffe - Rain  
> 85) E - Cody/Wolffe - Legs  
> 86) E - Wolffe/Rex - Show  
> 87) E - Rex/Echo/Fives - Drop  
> 88) G - Fox/Dogma/Thorn - Truth  
> 89) G - Fox/Dogma/Thorn - Help  
> 90) G - Bad Batch/Echo - Flirting  
> 91) G - Jesse/Kix/Hardcase - Sorry  
> 92) E - Fives/Dogma - Reward  
> 93) G - Cody/Echo - Proposal  
> 94) G - Dogma/Hardcase - Restart  
> 95) G - Dogma/Rex - Comfort  
> 96) G - Colt/Hevy - Stay  
> 97) G - Cody/Fives - Change  
> 98) G - Wolffe/Hardcase - Greenhouse  
> 99) E - Boil/Cody/Waxer - Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags:  
> Emotional Repression, Subspace (kinda), Sev being a mess

Scorch’s different from the others; he’s always so, _so_ energetic.

Sev doesn’t really know how he manages that, but he finds himself not complaining when Scorch’s balls deep inside him, rocking his world.

Another thing about Scorch is that he makes too much noise; during missions his endless chatter is so annoying that Sev has seriously considered putting a bullet through his head multiple times - he’d never do that, but his patience wears thinner every time.

Here, however, Scorch’s loud nature becomes something different, if not exactly a comfort, at least something tolerable. It feels good hearing him swear and moan, and that’s because in these occasions he’s doing it because of him. Even now, when he’s not exactly doing much - Scorch has insisted on taking the lead this time - it doesn’t feel bad either. Sev supposes he’s just got used to it in these situations.

“Kark--”

He just doesn’t stop.

“ _Sev_ ”

He just goes on and on _and on_ …

Sev grabs him by the shoulders, drawing him closer, smashing their lips together. Much better.

Again, all that noise doesn’t send him into a rage like during missions, but too much is still too much. Besides, there’s also a special kind of satisfaction into being able to cut him off like that without having to face any repercussion.

… Well, it’s maybe also because Scorch’s not that bad at kissing, but Sev would rather die before admitting it to anybody, less than all himself.

Scorch happily moans into the kiss, actually happy that Sev’s showing some initiative. He caresses his sides, only to grip them tightly as he goes fucking him again, with the same energy from before - doesn’t he ever get tired?

He lavishes at Sev’s nipples with his tongue, flicking it against those hard buds, and Sev can’t hold back a whine.

Normally, he isn’t this loud; he’s even been described as “eerily quiet”, but there’s something about Scorch, about the way they fuck, that brings out his louder side.

He tries to hold back, he really does, but the more Scorch keeps going, the more _ohs_ and _ahs_ escape his mouth.

“That’s it,” Scorch moans, biting Sev’s lower lip, “Lemme hear you.”

He makes it sound so easy. He has no idea how humiliating this feels for Sev-- _oh!_ That’s his prostate…

Scorch smirks, knowing that he’s hit the right spot, and begins to rail him keeping that same angle, and soon Sev can only think about getting more, more, _more_ …

He doesn’t feel in control of his voice anymore - he doesn’t feel in control of his own body at all - and he moans, he grunts, he demands for more.

“Faster… Scorch, faster…”

And Scorch gives it to him, he does.

There’s no way he should be able to fuck him this fast, this deep, but he manages, and Sev takes and takes and takes, until he can’t anymore.

Whenever Sev reaches an orgasm, it almost always feels like an out-of-body experience for him; so many feelings and sensations that are foreign to him…

Scorch manages to ground him, because even in these moments he can still hear his voice telling him to come, he can still feel his hold on his hips - it’s going to bruise, he knows it already. He’s so present that Sev cannot ignore him even if he wanted to.

He’s so taken by the intensity of his own orgasm, however, that he barely notices Scorch coming as well, at least not until he feels him slip out of him.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” he murmurs, crawling Sev’s body in his arms. He begins to gently pet his hair, kissing his forehead, telling him how good he’s been, how much he loves him.

For once, Sev doesn’t want him to shut up. He needs to hear him, he needs this reassurance.

He slowly comes back to his senses, but he knows better than to push Scorch away now that he let him this close. Besides, he doesn’t mind it, not now.

Soon he’ll be back being his usual self, telling Scorch off for being too loud and annoying, but until then he lets himself be coddled.

It still feels scary sometimes, this, but at the end of the day not even someone like Sev can deny it: it’s worth it.


	2. T - Fives/Jesse - Shared Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tags:  
> Post Umbara, Trauma

After Umbara’s mess, something changes between Jesse, Fives and the rest of the vode.

It’s not like the two isolate themselves from the others, but nobody can deny that they have grown incredibly close; must be the shared trauma of being sent to a firing squad made of the rest of your brother but really, who knows.

Not that they blame them, no. The only one to blame is that bastard Pong Krell who pitted them against each other, but still what happened has still left scars in all of them.

More often than not, Jesse finds himself bunking with Fives during what’s supposed to be their time of rest.

It’s not that they’re afraid or some banthashit like that, but even he can’t deny how safer he feels in the ARC’s arms, and it must be the same for Fives because Jesse can see how visibly relieved he feels every time he makes his way to his bunk.

He never refuses him, so whatever it is that he needs, it seems that he’s getting it too.

They’re not exactly keeping this secret, but nobody mentions it, which says a lot given how everyone in the 501st loves gossip.

Jesse appreciates it: he still doesn’t know exactly what this is - he still hasn’t talked about it with Fives - so he wouldn’t even know what to say if someone asked what’s going on between them.

More often than not they have nightmares. Jesse is this close from asking Fives who the Echo he keeps muttering in his sleep is, but he never does, focusing instead on comforting him.

It’s not that hard to guess: everyone has a batchmate they lose. Only very lucky few don’t.

Nobody’s surprised when eventually, between one nightmare and another, they begin sharing kisses, just a few stolen in the secrecy of the dark.

Fives’ kisses are always a lot, full of desperation for something that Jesse isn’t sure he can give him. As a person he’s more laid back, never matching the intensity of some of his companions, but even he can’t help but to drown in the sea of Fives’ emotions.

Still, it’s not so bad. It’s actually quite comforting and that’s why they keep seeking each other, because they know, they understand.

No matter what this thing they share actually is, Jesse will continue staying close to Fives as long as he needs him, and he knows that Fives will do the same for him.

He’s sure that, if they keep at it, they’ll be able to figure out everything. In the meantime, they can still enjoy the ride.


	3. E - Dogma/Tup - Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags:  
> Power bottom Tup, hair pulling

Dogma has always had a fascination with Tup’s hair.

Even though he doesn’t keep it according to regulations, it has never bothered Dogma, who actually respects him for doing something that he never had the courage to do.

Besides, he can hardly complain about it when it’s such a good look on him, a look that Tup often takes advantage of, even asking him favors in return of letting him do his hair. For Dogma, this is always worth it.

He’s become quite good at braiding and taking care of it, which Tup appreciates because even if he likes to keep his hair long, it’s a pain to take care of, so if someone else wants to step in for that he’s not going to complain. It’s also because having both of them sitting on the same bunk, with Dogma braiding his hair, sometimes even humming something to himself - he doesn’t seem to realize he does that so Tup never brings it up out of fear that he would stop doing it - feels incredibly intimate, but not in a loud, obnoxious way. It’s quiet, peaceful, the perfect pastime to help them both relax after a strenuous battle.

After getting together, these episodes have only doubled. Dogma is ever so gentle as he combs his hair, gathering them into Tup’s signature bun; it’s a side of him that very few have seen, and these few always feel like their entire world views have been shifted, because that’s something they would never expect Dogma to do.

It’s true that he’s a bit of a stick in the mud, but with Tup he completely melts. He’s just guarded, in the end, and he and Tup go a long way back, so it’s easy to let go when they’re alone. Tup is sure that he will loosen up soon enough with the others as well - at least he hopes so.

There’s only one problem, at least according to Tup: Dogma is too gentle with him. Not that it’s a bad thing per se, but sometimes Tup would want him to be more rough, especially in bed. Again, not always, because he likes it when Dogma’s all soft and pliant, but sometimes.

For example now, how much would it cost him to get a little bit faster? He has Tup on all fours, all ready and willing for him, and all he can manage are gentle rocks of his hips. Normally Tup wouldn’t complain, but today he wants something more, so don’t mind him if he begins to press against Dogma every time he thrusts.

“T-Tup?” Dogma stutters, taken by surprise by such the sudden change.

“Faster,” Tup moans, hoping that Dogma will get the message. He does and he begins to speed up, much to Tup’s relief.

Dogma grabs his hair, but he does nothing with it, just keeping it in his hold. That won’t do. There’s smugness in the way Tup speaks, turning his head slightly around so that he can look at Dogma.

“You know you can pull it, right? I happen to like it…”

Dogma doesn’t let him repeat himself twice, yanking Tup hair as he sinks inside him. He immediately feels his face heat up at the shameless way Tup moans, but it’s not like the other notices, not when he’s too busy rocking against him.

“Yes, like that…” he mutters, and what can Dogma do, if not oblige him?

He loses himself in the feeling of Tup so tight and warm around him. It makes him shiver and waver, but he holds strong, if anything in order not to disappoint his lover. He kisses his shoulder, smiling smugly at the way he shivers, calling out his name.

He’s taken off guard when Tup turns them around, but he barely has the time to react to it, because Tup immediately sinks on him, fucking himself on his cock, and all Dogma can do is to moan, grasping at Tup’s hips with desperation.

He doesn’t miss the way the other smirks. He must feel very smug, but he deserves it.

“Ah, much better,” he says, feeling Dogma’s eyes on him, watching rapt. He’s truly beautiful.

Tup is enjoying this moment quite a lot when something unexpected happens: he doesn’t know what takes possession of Dogma, but his hand is in hair again, this time unprompted, pulling it sharply, making him hiss, and soon Dogma raises his back, teeth on his neck, biting as he sinks into him with a renewed vigor, snapping his hips up again and again while all Tup can do is to hold onto him, hands on his back and nails digging into the flesh for support.

He can’t stop moaning, he can’t hold back his voice at all. This is so intense, so different from the usual, and exactly what he wanted.

“Yes! Yes, Dogma! Like that!”

Dogma growls in such an animalistic way at those words, words that only encourage him with keep going, bringing them closer and closer to the climax, until they both can’t hold it in anymore.

Tup is the first one to come, but Dogma follows him right after, feeling him clenching around his lengths so intensely that it’s almost painful.

He slows down then, catching his breath, face pressed against Tup’s shoulder. What has just come over him?

“Tup, I--” he begins, but as lips are pressed against his own, he understands that it’s not time for talking yet.

As he pulls away he stares at Tup, at the way his hair is falling all over the place. He pushes one strand away, tucking it behind his ear, and smiles at him.

The softness of this moment is betrayed by the hunger Dogma still feels, a hunger that he can see mirrored in Tup’s eyes as the two lean closer again.

This isn’t over yet.


	4. M - Fox/Wolffe - Unresolved Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Angst, Emotional constipation, Unresolved Feelings, Separation
> 
> This was requested by backforloou. This came out a little less dirty and more angsty than intended, but I hope you still like it!

There’s always been an unspoken thing between them; everyone knew about it. Since they were but cadets on Kamino, Wolffe and Fox have always shared something special, something they didn’t share with the others.

Not that they didn’t love their brothers, because that would be far from the truth, but they shared a special bond, something they were very jealous of. It was one of the few things they kept for themselves.

When news of their deployment arrives, they’re all overtaken by joy. They’ll finally put their training to use!

There’s only one problem, however, something they all suspected was going to happen but still hoped that it wasn’t the case: they’ve been deployed into different battalions. While Wolffe will be fighting on the frontlines, Fox will be stationed as the head of the Coruscant Guard.

As the rest of their batch begin to cheer for Fox and tease him about getting the easiest job, Fox feels like he’s dying inside. This isn’t want he wants at all! He wants to fight with his brothers, not being stationed in a safe place protecting rich assholes!

He knows already that he won’t be seeing his vode as frequently as he always did, and the idea of it makes his skin crawl. Little gods, he won’t be able to see Wolffe anymore!

They look at each other, and it’s obvious that they’re thinking the same thing. They should say something about it, but it’s hard to do so while the rest of their batch is still there with them. Maybe they’ll get a shot at it in private.

Words never come easy, but maybe this time… maybe this time they’ll manage. Who even knows if they’ll ever get another shot at it.

No, they have to talk this time, they have to sort out their feelings and not let things unsaid like they always do. It’s today or never.

It’s after everyone has retired for the night that Wolffe grabs Fox’s arms. At first he looks like he’s about to say something, but then he closes his mouth, simply dragging Fox to his pod; his intentions are obvious to the other, who tags along without hesitation.

The night is still young, and since it will be their last truly together, they shouldn’t waste it. Yes, they should make it count.

There’s a certain viciousness in the way Wolffe marks him this time: he knows that there’s the possibility that this is their last time together, and he wants these marks to last, he wants Fox to feel them for ages. Fox cries out as he draws blood, but he doesn’t stop him.

Besides, when he sinks his nails against Wolffe’s back as he thrusts and thrusts and thrusts, he’s doing it for that exact same reason: he wants Wolffe to feel the burn every time he’ll have to put his blacks on.

There are words that should be said, but the only sounds that can be heard is the sound of skin slapping against skin, of Fox moaning, of Wolffe groaning. These pods are uncomfortable as kriff and tight, but at least they’re sound-proof, or they should be according to what the Kaminii told them, but it’s not like they’d care about being heard.

Fox mutters Wolffe’s name so softly, and he hopes that it can be enough, but how can that even be worthy of the ocean of emotions he’s feeling?

He tries to talk, he really does, but all comes out are broken moans as Wolffe pushes and pushes without stopping. His whole body feels like it’s on fire, but Fox wants even more. He wants to feel the imprint of Wolffe against him forever.

He grabs his ass, pushing him further against him, whimpering at the feeling of his cock sinking deeper inside him.

“Wolffe, _please_.” Something. Anything.

He shivers at the feel of Wolffe’s lips gently pressing against his forehead.

“I’ve got you.”

Fox doesn’t leave Wolffe’s pod even after they’re done, not something that he usually does, but this is their last night together so they both stay inside, pressed almost uncomfortably close to each other, but they know that despite everything they will miss this.

“Wolffe…”

This is the right moment, he can feel it. It’s time to finally open up, to resolve this tension between them, to admit everything.

“What?”

C’mon, tell him!

“… Nothing.”

General Plo Koon, Wolffe’s new general, is the first one to arrive on Kamino the next day. He looks kind and respectful; Fox hopes he won’t mistreat Wolffe or any of his vode.

He wants to call for him, he wants to kiss him one last time before letting him go, but he knows he’s not allowed to do it, not with so many people around them. He had his chance and he blew it already, he’s not going to get another one.

Wolffe turns just once, eyes on Fox. They stare at each other without saying a word, then Wolffe marches on, following his new General.

Even if they meet again, things are going to be different, _they_ are going to be different. It won’t be like it once was, that’s impossible

There’s nothing they can do about it, just as there’s nothing they can do about the feeling of loss that is eating them from the inside.


	5. E - Hunter/Rex - Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tags:  
> Voice kink, Top!Hunter, Bottom!Rex
> 
> This chapter was requested by Kaito_Dragneel. I hope you like it!

Rex has no idea what about Hunter’s voice makes him go wild like that. They’re supposed to all have the same voice, and yet Rex has never felt like this with any of his vode.

It’s not about the voice per se, more like the timber. His drawl is lower and it always gives a “I’m not afraid of danger, I am the danger” vibe; maybe it’s also the fact that he always sounds amused about what’s happening in front of him and Rex would really go for some levity with how things are going.

These are only some of the reasons why he likes it so much.

The truest one, he can’t help but to state while Hunter’s pressing him against an empty’s supply closet wall, is that he doesn’t drop his commanding voice when they’re together.

“Don’t move,” he whispers to his ear, right before licking it. Rex shivers and whines, but otherwise stays obedient, welcoming Hunter inside him without much of a flinch. “That’s it, good boy Rex.”

“Hunter…” he warns, because he knows what he’s doing - he always plays this game. Of course, Hunter doesn’t listen to him.

“You feel so good, Rex, so tight.” He licks a stripe on the back of his nape and Rex can’t help but to buck his hips, only to be stopped by Hunter’s hands. “None of that,” he commands, tone harsher now, “Hands to the wall, no moving.”

Rex obeys, of course he does, even though it’s hard not to push back given Hunter’s leisured pace. He’s taking his time.

“More,” he manages to croak, making Hunter chuckle, a sound that shakes Rex to the very core.

“Already? My my, I must’ve neglected you for too long.”

He has no idea, but Rex doesn’t say anything, not wanting to give himself away that easily, though the way his body reacts speaks enough for itself.

The more they go on, the harder it is for Rex to hold back his voice. Of course, Hunter isn’t making things easier and, if anything, he’s enjoying himself quite a lot.

“Let them hear you,” he says, “Let everyone hear your voice.”

Rex shivers at those words; a whine escapes his throat, but maybe that’s just because Hunter’s gripping him so tightly now. He thought that would be the end of it but no, Hunter actually keeps talking.

“How do you think your men will feel, hearing you? Do you think they’re going to stay around? Push their ear to the wall hoping to get more? Or do you think they’ll run back to their cots? Will they touch themselves at the thought of your voice? I know I would.”

“That’s--”

That’s inappropriate, Rex wanted to say, but what does it matter? What they’re doing here is inappropriate to begin with. Besides, he won’t lie: the idea of his men touching themselves at the thought of him is doing things to him.

“That’s it,” Hunter growls, “Let go.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that Hunter’s holding him, Rex would’ve fallen on the ground for how weak his legs feel.

“Are you close?” Hunter asks with that sultry voice of his. He knows Rex indeed is close, but he still wants to hear him say it.

“Yes! Hunter… I’m so close.”

He bites down his neck, and another shiver crosses Rex’s entire body.

“Come then , Rex,” he says, “Come for me.”

“ _Kriff!_ ” Rex swears, coming on the wall, getting it white dirty with his semen. Hunter keeps pounding into him, and Rex is unable to keep his voice down, especially now that he’s oversensitive.

With that sweet sound echoing in the room, thankfully it doesn’t take Hunter much before filling Rex up, letting a moan escape his lips, a moan that Rex is sure he’ll dream about that night - and oh boy the things he’ll do then.

It’s infuriating how much something as simple as hearing a voice can rile him up, but if these are the results, he can’t exactly complain now, can he?


	6. T - Cody/Rex - Sparring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tags:  
> The inherent eroticism of sparring together, Cody being a little shit
> 
> I already have in mind a sequel for this, though I might publish it indipendently because I think it will be longer than 1000 words and I'm keeping the fics here short.

Deciding to spar with Cody is as much as a death sentence you can get, but that has never stopped Rex. Besides the fact that it’s a great way to improve, because Cody’s great in hand-to-hand combat, he also wants to best him at least once.

As of now, he’s never managed to do so, but if he keeps it up he’s sure that one day he will manage to beat him in one of their sparring matches. One day…

Today is not one of these days.

Rex really thought he had this match in hand when he charges at Cody, but he manages to dodge him pretty easily and then throw himself at him, making him fall on the training mat. He doesn’t get any time to recover that Cody’s already over him.

He’s smirking, hand around Rex’s throat. He’s not tightening it, but he’s keeping it there enough for Rex to feel it when he swallows. He won’t say it out loud - his reputation would suffer tremendously - but this has to be his favorite version of Cody, and it has nothing to do with the way he heavily breathes, catching his breath, or the way his face is all heated up or, less than anything, that damned cocky smirk on his face.

“Say, Rex, how many times I’ve sent you on the ground already? One might begin to think you like it.”

That little-- No, Rex, breathe. If he gives in his temper it would only mean conceding victory to Cody, and that’s not something Rex wants to give him the satisfaction to do.

What he needs to do is to play his game until the right moment to strike; that’s how he’s been taught, and by Cody himself no less.

He returned the smirk then, and he raises one leg, yanking it around Cody’s waist. A few fellow troopers who are assisting to the scene begin to whistle - they’re all aware of the rumors circulating about the Captain of the 501st and the Commander of the 212th \- but Rex ignores them, focusing entirely on Cody.

“Maybe I do,” he answers them, defiant, enjoying the surprise on Cody’s face.

Now he can hear people murmur around them.

He feels the hand around his throat twitch and he has to fight the impulse to bite his lip - ok giving people something to talk about, but not too much.

“Seriously Rex? In front of everyone?” Cody asks, surprise that has been replaced by amusement. What a speedy recovery.

“Heh. Why not?” he shrugs, like they’re not been watched by dozens of troopers while locked in a very compromising position, which will only contribute to the whirlwind of rumors circulating around them.

He tightens his grip around Cody’s waist, successfully distracting him. It’s the right moment to move: if he puts enough force into it, Rex can turn them around, and then it will be his turn to smirk victorious.

… Then why is he on the ground again, this time on his stomach, with Cody pinning him down?

“Mmh, I don’t think so,” Cody says, completely unfazed, which makes Rex grit his teeth, or maybe that’s because of the chuckles he’s hearing from the men.

Still, even if Cody might play it cool, Rex can feel his crotch right against his back, and well, judging by the half-erection he feels, he’s enjoying himself quite a lot.

He tries to break free, “accidentally” brushing right against Cody’s crotch, but even then it’s not enough, and Cody’s grip over him only tightens to the point that it’s beginning to get painful. Rex was only kidding before, but did Cody think he was being serious? Is he really going to take him in front of the men?

Despite everything a thrill traverses Rex’s spine. Maybe he’s not that against the idea after all…

Cody leans down, whispering in his ear.

“I’m sorry but that will have to wait. I have a meeting with General Kenobi soon.”

He gets up, the chakaar, wearing the biggest shit-eating grin he can manage. Rex had no idea he had to leave this soon.

“We’ll have to catch up later.”

And with those last words, Cody leaves, accompanied by the men’s laughter. What a piece of shit!

There’s nothing Rex can’t do except watching him go, too surprised to react in any meaningful way.

He can’t believe what has just happened.

What is he supposed to do now? He’s so hard in his pants that if he gets up he’s sure everyone’s going to notice it. Besides that, how is he supposed to wait for who knows how long?

Whatever Cody has in store for him, it better be good. Still, one day he’ll have revenge for this, he swears.


	7. E - Fives/Echo - Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags:  
> Light reference to body torture, Fives Lives AU
> 
> This was requested by Timely_Storms, thank you so much for your request and I hope you like it!

Fives unexpectedly wakes up, he’s a bit disoriented and he might’ve panicked a bit. He tries to get up from where he’s laying, frantically looking around to at least try to understand where he is, but he’s soon pushed down but a couple of hands. A surge of relief spreads through his system when Kix walks into view.

“It’s okay, vod. You’re alright. Just stay put.”

“Where--” Fives tries to say, but he begins to cough before he can finish. His throat is so dry.

A glass of water is gently pushed against his lips and he drinks, grateful.

“You’ve been in a coma, Fives,” Kix explains, “You’ve missed out a lot.”

Indeed he has missed _a lot_ , but at least Palpatine has been apprehended, the vode have been freed and the war is almost over.

“I…” he begins once Kix finishes his retelling of the events, but he doesn’t know how to continue.

“It’s a lot, I know,” Kix says, and he doesn’t resist Fives when he pulls him into a hug, sobbing against his shoulder.

They really made it.

“Fives.”  
“Captain.”

He can hear how relieved Rex is about his situation even over the comms. He was a bit disappointed when he found out that Rex wasn’t there when he woke up, but he soon was told the reason why: he had a lead on Echo and he was investigating it.

There are many things Fives is feeling right now, the strongest of which being hope: if Rex has called him _now_ , he must’ve found something, right?

“Come meet me at the hangar.”

Fives won’t admit that he ran all the way there, but the way he’s wheezing to catch his breath makes it pretty obvious anyway. He still hasn’t recovered fully, so he shouldn’t overtax himself like this, but he can’t help it! If Rex has any news of Echo he needs…

When he sees him, he almost passes out. He looks different, a lot different, than the Echo he’s used to, but he’s there, he’s _alive_.

They move in tandem, pulling each other close. Fives is giving his all trying not to cry at the feeling of Echo’s arms around him, something he never thought he would experience again.

“Echo, I’m so sor--” he begins, because he truly is sorry. He can see how much damage they’ve done to him; he must’ve suffered for so long. If only he knew he was still alive, he would’ve stopped at nothing until he brought him back to them.

He’s silenced by Echo, who plants his lips against his, uncaring of the fact that they have an audience; it’s been so long since they had any sort of contact that it doesn’t matter.

They’re both so desperate in the way they cling to each other, exhaling at the taste of each other’s lips; it’s different and familiar at the same time.

Between one medical check-up and the other, the rest of the day passes in a blur.

Echo will need new prosthesis and to put on some weight; it will take time for him to get to how he was before being captured, and even then it’s not even certain that he’ll be able to reach that level of health ever again, but still, it could be worse.

It’s obvious that this revelation has taken a toll on Echo, but he’s trying to stay positive.

“As long as I won’t be this pale anymore…” he tries to joke, though it doesn’t land quite like he wanted to, even though it’s true.

He reaches for Fives’ hand and the other immediately takes it, gently squeezing. They don’t need to say anything to know that, no matter what, they will stick together.

Unsurprisingly, Echo bunks with Fives for the night. It will take him some time to be able to sleep alone without being reminded of the isolation he had to endure for so long; besides, why shouldn’t he bunk with Fives? It’s always been quite comfortable.

It’s then, after everyone has fallen asleep, that under the cover of the dark Echo opens himself up for Fives.

They take their time, getting familiar with each other again, savoring this new chance that they’ve gotten. Echo feels so much better than he did before when Fives closes his lips around his cock, swallowing with urgency despite the fact that he keeps going so painfully slow.

He has to bite his lips to keep quiet, even if all he wants to do is to moan Fives’ name uncaring of the vode around them.

The fact that nothing as changed, that Fives still treats him like he used to do, means a lot. The fact that he even would want to touch him means a lot, but he doesn’t say anything as Fives keeps going, bringing him closer to the edge with a devotion that makes Echo feel all soft inside.

Echo claws at Fives’ hair, hangs onto it, glad that Fives doesn’t move him away even if he must be hurting him. He always loved leaving marks on him, and that’s why he then moves one hand over his shoulder, holding so tightly that he leaves an imprint on his skin, though he doesn’t know for how long it will actually be visible - he doesn’t have the same strength he once had.

Judging by how faster Fives moves, he must appreciate it; he always liked to see the signs Echo left on him. It’s good that at least _this_ hasn’t changed.

When Echo comes, it’s overwhelming. He hasn’t felt like this in a long time. Fives accompanies him through it, steadies him, grounds him.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” he murmurs, holding Echo down as his body twists and twitches. Bless him for always being there for him.

Echo wishes he could reciprocate, but he still feels too weak to do so. It’s fine, Fives had already taken it in consideration when they’ve begun; he just wanted Echo feel good.

With time he’s sure they’ll be able to do more, but until that moment comes, they’ll take things nice and slow. They both deserve it.


	8. E - Fox/Thorn - View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags:  
> Porn with Fluff, Fox getting nice things (Thorn is the nice thing)
> 
> This chapter was requested by So_Its_Treason_Then, I hope you like it!

Getting Fox to relax is always a pain in the ass. It’s like he’s being built to do the exact opposite of what he’s told in regard of personal health, it’s so annoying.

Yet, Thorn thinks, it’s also most gratifying. Why? Because when Fox actually gets to relax he also gets more complacent and horny, which means that they can have some fun and oh, they _are_ having fun right now.

He’s pulled back from his thoughts when he feels a hand closing around his chin, moving his face up so that he’s looking at the beautiful man on his lap.

“You’re distracted,” Fox points out. Thorn just smiles at him.

“Just admiring the view,” he says, thrusting his hips up, burying himself inside Fox, who huffs with amusement.

“Good, I was thinking I’d have to do all the work,” he begins, then he smirks, adding, “As always.”

_As always?_ Thorn grins, enjoying the way Fox hisses as he picks up the pace of his thrusts as revenge, pounding into him with the strength that good night’s sleep has given him.

“I don’t recall you having to do all the work, _love_ ,” he retorts, putting emphasis on that last word, knowing that Fox hates when he calls him that, but his lover is too gone already to notice it, or if he has he’s too busy whining and moaning to say anything about it.

If only it could always be like this, Thorn muses, observing Fox and the way he’s moving over him, how he pushes down at every thrust, at the way his abdomen contracts at each wave of pleasure he feels.

He definitely looks better than he did before. He doesn’t look entirely well rested because it would take more than a mere night of sleep for that, but he looks better nonetheless: he’s less pale than before and the bags under his eyes aren’t as evident. He even looks more lively in general.

Thorn wishes he could do more, but with their busy jobs they can barely afford one day of leave, so they have to make do with what they have.

“Thorn-- _Kriff!_ Thorn I’m so close…”

“Ngh, me too.”

Yeah, they both aren’t lasting long. It’s fine, they can always go at it again in a while - they have the entire day to themselves after all. It’s not like with such a view over him Thorn could last any longer anyways.

He grabs Fox’s hips, using them as leverage to fuck into him with one last desperate sprint, all while Fox can only stay still and take it, eyes blown wide and mouth hanging open, moaning Thorn’s name over and over again, voice always louder.

Thorn’s vision goes white just for a moment as he comes. When he comes back, Fox is slumped over him, body still twitching for the pleasure.

They kiss, desperate and eager, but as time goes on the kiss becomes softer, lazier, until it’s just small pecs to each other’s lips.

Fox exhales when Thorn pulls out of him, but he makes no move to leave even though he must be hating how sticky he’s feeling - he’s always been obsessed with cleanliness. What he does instead is looking at Thorn, who reciprocates his gaze; they’re both smiling.

Fox looks much happier than he did yesterday, something for which Thorn is really glad. He stretches one hand, resting it against Fox’s cheek and he smiles, tenderly, as he leans into the touch, then a cheeky smiles appears on his lips as he goes to kiss Thorn’s palm.

They embrace, enjoying this moment of peace between them. Everything’s calm… at least for a while.

Thorn can’t help the smirk on his face when Fox begins to grind against him again.

“Already?” he says, amused, as if he didn’t know this was exactly what was going to happen.

“Are you going to take care of it or should I do it myself?” Fox retorts, challenging.

Thorn doesn’t even need to use words to reply; he just turns them around, making Fox land with his back to the mattress and settling between his legs. That’s another view he completely appreciates.

He still doesn’t feel quite ready to go again, but this doesn’t mean that he can’t entertain Fox in the meantime, so he begins to leave a trail of kisses on his inner thigh, ending it with a bite that makes Fox shiver, all without moving his gaze from him, watching every movement, every slight change in his expression.

“Oh, I’ll take care of you all right.”


	9. E - Wolffe/Comet - Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tags:  
> Implied/referenced near death experience, Worried!Wolffe, Rough sex turned fluff, Love declaration
> 
> This chapter was requested by Parkkrys, I hope you like it!

“You know I don’t like it when you do that,” Wolffe snarls, keeping the relentless pace he’s subjecting Comet to with a practiced ease. He knows this is exactly what Comet wants, but this time he doesn’t care; he’s tired of this game and if this is what he wants, then he’ll give it him.

Comet turns around, as much as he can do that while pinned on Wolffe’s desk with him pounding inside him, sporting the most false innocent expression Wolffe has ever seen.

“Whatever do you mean?” he has the nerve to ask. Wolffe lands a hand on his face and pushes him down until his cheek is pressed against the desk’s surface.

“Don’t act coy with me, _boy_ ,” he growls, fury evident in his voice, “You disobeyed direct orders, you pushed forward without waiting for backup. What were you trying to accomplish, huh?”

Ever word is accompanied by a thrust and Comet, the brat, can only moan in front of this assault. His entire body is shaking but Wolffe doesn’t stop. Comet knew what he was going to get into acting like that and he did it anyway, so now he’s going to learn that his actions have consequences.

“I-- I only wanted to _impress_ you!” Comet manages to cry out. As if that’s the way to do that.

If he really wanted to impress him, and not just show off, he’d know that he’d have to actually take care of himself more, that he shouldn’t run into danger so recklessly, like his life means nothing.

He’s lost so many brothers already, he can’t go through that again. If Comet dies because of his foolishness, he…

“Wolffe?”

Wolffe hadn’t even realized he stopped until Comet calls for him, question evident in his voice. He swallows, closing his arms around Comet’s torso, curling himself over him. No, he can’t lose another one.

He feels Comet moving, but he doesn’t stop him; it’s like all the energy he had before suddenly vanished. Free to do what he wants, Comet turns around, closing his arms around Wolffe and pressing their foreheads together. He was genuine when he said that he wanted to impress him, but he can see now that his actions on the battlefield haven’t had the effect he was hoping.

“I’m sorry Wolffe, I didn’t mean to make you worry,” he apologizes then. The way Wolffe is looking at him, like he’s about to die, hurts: he didn’t want to make him feel this way.

“Just don’t do it again, promise?” Wolffe says then.

“I promise,” Comet replies, nodding, “ _I promise_.”

He closes the distance between them, kissing Wolffe with a tenderness that is completely reciprocated by the other.

An exhale leaves his lips when Wolffe gently settles him on the desk again, this time facing each other. Comet moans when he feels the head of his cock pressing inside his entrance again.

This time Wolffe goes slow, savoring each second, each little sound that comes out of Comet’s pretty lips. At each roll of his hips, he can feel himself getting closer and closer to the orgasm.

“I love you, Wolffe!” Comet moans between one thrust and another, “I love you so much…”

He’s always so earnest in the way he expresses his emotions, and Wolffe can’t help but to melt at those words.

“Me too, Com’ika,” he mutters, “I love you too.”

They come at the same time, whispering each other’s names. After another couple of lazy rolls Wolffe stops, but he still doesn’t pull out of Comet who, on his part, doesn’t push him away. They stay like this for a while, foreheads pressed together, catching their breaths.

“You promised,” Wolffe says, breaking the silence. Comet nods.

“I did… Wolffe, what I did today… I didn’t think--”

“It’s in the past now,” Wolffe mutters, resting one finger against Comet’s lips in order to silence him, “As long as you never pull a stunt like that ever again. I already am yours, Com’ika, you don’t need to gain my approval or anything of the sort.”

“I know,” Comet says, a sheepish smile on his face, “I guess I just wanted to show off.”

His gaze turns serious and he gently takes Wolffe’s face between his hands, caressing his cheekbones with his thumbs. He pulls him closer and kisses him, a brief and soft kiss, a promise of being more careful with his life next time.

Making promises of this kind is dangerous during times of war; one can never know what will happen in battle, what sacrifices it’ll require to make, but for now nor Wolffe nor Comet is thinking about that, focusing solely on each other, on the bond they share.

Comet promised, and it’s enough.


	10. E - Fives/Echo - ARC Troopers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags:  
> A very tiny bit of angst at the end
> 
> This chapter was requested by an anon by the name "name". I hope you like it!

“ARC troopers… Can you believe it?!” Echo manages to mutter, excited, between one kiss and another. He’s been like this since Rex told them that they were going to undergo ARC training, and it’s not like Fives blames him because, honestly, he feels the exact same way, but right now he hoped they could focus on… other matters.

“I know, Echo, I know,” he says before going down to nip at the other’s neck, getting a startled moan out of it. He thought that maybe he could be able to distract him like this, but no, Echo’s still babbling.

“Can you imagine all the things we’ll have to do? I have read quite a lot about ARC training and it won’t be easy. You know, I heard that--”

Ah, much better. Now that Fives has stuck his tongue inside Echo’s throat, he can feel the other melt against him. He must’ve finally got the message.

When Fives feels Echo’s hands on his shoulders, he thinks he’s completely given in, but no: Echo just needed some leverage to pull away.

“You’re such a dick,” he says, though he can’t help but to chuckle when he says so, meaning that he’s not being serious, or rather he is but at least he’s not offended by Fives’ brashness.

“I just think that you should put your mouth to a better use, _cyar’ika_ ,” Fives replies, caressing Echo’s cheek. He usually loves to hear him ramble about everything and everyone - it’s an acquired taste - but right now he’s too horny to be able to endure that.

Echo huffs, amused, but he also drops to his knees, making up for a view that is already riling Fives up more than he already was. He wastes no time undoing Fives’ lower blacks, tossing them away; as soon as he can he runs his fingers against the muscles of his thighs, feeling them against his touch. With ARC training, they’re definitely going to get more volume and Echo can’t wait to see the effects of it on Fives’ body.

He parts his lips, licking a stripe on Fives’ cock from base to tip, then he says, eyes on him:

“This what you wanted?”

“Yeah…” Fives nods, biting his lower lip, hand already on Echo’s hair, threading his locks against his fingers. He looks incredible.

Echo closes his lips around Fives’ cock, taking him in his entirety. He stays there, nose pressed against pubic hair, and he sucks. If Fives had less self-control, he would be thrusting his hips in that warm mouth already, but he holds back for Echo’s sake.

Besides, it’s not like Echo isn’t giving his all in the way he’s blowing him. He makes such a pretty picture with his lips stretched out like that. He’s eager to be good and Fives knows it.

“Echo…” he moans, closer to the peak by the second. Echo mutters something in return, but with his mouth around Fives’ cock he manages only to send vibrations against his sensitive skin, making Fives’ knees buckle, but luckily he manages to stay up.

Once he realizes that Fives is very close to coming he pulls away, but he doesn’t stop touching him: in fact, he closes a fist around his length, jerking him off while he keeps his lips wide open. He knows how much this view drives Fives crazy, and also he hates it when he comes inside his mouth - he always gags when he gets the whole thing - so really this is killing two birds with a stone.

“C’mon Fives, I know you want to come on my face,” he encourages him, and by the desperate way Fives moans, he knows it won’t take long before he actually does.

He closes his eyes when Fives begins to shoot. Most of his cum lands on his cheek, but a bit rolls down on his tongue and chin; a couple of drops falls on the ground as well, but neither of them bothers with that.

“Fuck, Echo…” Fives mutters, completely spent. He slumps against the wall, letting himself slide down but flinching when his bare ass comes in contact with the cold ground - he didn’t exactly think this through.

His eyes are fixated on Echo’s face; he loves seeing him like that. He doesn’t even care that he’s getting his hands dirty when he takes his face between his hands and draws him into a much needed kiss. When they pull away, they’re both smiling.

“ARC troopers then, huh?” Fives mutters, a whisper away from Echo’s lips.

“ARC troopers,” he repeats, gaze becoming more melancholic despite the smile, “I’m sure they’d be proud…”

At those words, Fives exhales, thinking about his batchmates. He wishes they were there, that they could experience this all together, but alas that is impossible. Still, Echo’s right, and that manages to bring joy to Fives despite the pain.

“Yes, they would.”


	11. G - Fives/Echo - Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags:  
> Fives Lives AU, Abandonment Issues, Light Jealousy (as much as my discormfort with this trope could allow at least)
> 
> This chapter was requested by another anon going by the name of "rain", I hope you like it!  
> Since they asked me before I put jealousy-related stuff under the list of things I won't write, I tried to write the closest thing to it I could manage, though this is going to be the last time of me doing anything with the prompt jealousy

As he looks at Echo happily chatting with Tech and Wrecker, Fives can’t help the gut-wrenching feeling he feels inside his stomach.

He should be happy that Echo’s making friends, that he’s well enough to be able to joke around, that he’s smiling, that he’s… _alive_ , and yet he keeps casting nervous glances at him, worrying his lower lip, hoping that he’ll soon finish that conversation and come join him.

What’s stopping him from joining them anyway? He knows that he would be welcomed in the discussion they’re having. It’s not like they’d tell him to kriff off somewhere else.

Why doesn’t he go then? He doesn’t know. He’s tried to move but it’s like he’s frozen in place.

It’s just…

_He’s afraid._

They have just saved Echo, they’ve just came back alive and well, and yet he’s afraid, because seems to be having a lot of fun with these new people.

Normally he wouldn’t care about this sort of things: Echo’s free to do what he wants, Fives would never try to pin him down. This time, however, things are different: the Bad Batch has asked Echo to join them; they said that now he doesn’t count as a “reg” anymore, and if he ever feels like he doesn’t fit in anymore, he can always come with them.

Echo has thanked them for that proposition but has refused it, but Fives still worries that things might change. Sure, he said no now, but what if he changes his mind? What if he begins to feel like this isn’t his home anymore? What if he leaves him?

Fives has managed for so long without Echo, believing him dead, but now that he knows that he’s alive he doesn’t want them to get separated ever again. He wants to protect him, and he can’t do that if he’s away!

What if… What if he forgets about him?

“… ves? Fives?”

Fives shakes his head. He sees Echo in front of him, who puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Everything’s all right?” he asks, clearly preoccupied. Fives forces a smile on his lips.

“Yeah, yeah… Just tired, that’s all.”

Echo doesn’t look convinced about what Fives told him, but thankfully he doesn’t try to push him to talk. Instead, he looks around him and then he says:

“Well, I feel a bit tired too. Why don’t we find a place to rest together? I don’t want to be alone.”

Fives nods, grateful for that, and Echo smiles, going to gently hold his hand as they begin to look for a suitable place.

It’s easy to forget about his fears as he and Echo settle down in a quiet empty corner, snuggling close like they used to do after Rishi Station.

Fives knows well that they won’t leave him only because of this, but at least for now he can enjoy Echo’s company, something that he never thought he’d enjoy again.

For now, it’s enough.


	12. E - Boil/Waxer/Wooley - Praise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags:  
> Praise Kink, Double Penetration
> 
> This chapter comes from a tumblr ask. I hope you all like it!

Waxer presses his chest against Wooley’s back, tightening his hold on the other’s waist.

“You’re taking us so well,” he mutters against his ear before leaving a kiss behind the back of his neck, “Isn’t that right, Boil?”

Only a grunt comes out of said trooper’s lips. He’s always been the grumpiest one out of the two, the one who always feels the need to appear tough even when, really, there’s no need to.

Wooley shivers and whimpers between them, pressed between their bodies. He feels the stretch of Waxer pressing inside him, sliding along Boil’s cock, and he wants to scream; he doesn’t however, because he’s been asked if he could be able to keep quiet and he - in all his foolhardiness - had said yes.

He didn’t think it would feel like this, taking them both at the same time. He didn’t think it would be this hard.

_Boy_ was he wrong.

He bites his lip when Waxer bottoms out, stifling a groan.

“Sssh,” Waxer mutters, petting his hair in a soothing manner, “You’re doing so good.”

This time, a groan does escape Wooley. He can’t help it: receiving praises is his weakness. Well, one would argue that many clones share the same taste, but that’s a discussion for another time; what matters now is that Waxer is always so kind to him that Wooley can’t help but to try to be good for him.

Someone moves; Wooley is too out of it to notice who does, but he can’t help a pained sound. Too soon.

“Boil!” Waxer exclaims, making it clear who’s the culprit, “Can’t you wait a second? He’s clearly in pain!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to!” the other replies. He immediately begins to caress Wooley’s hips, giving him apologetic kisses on his neck. “C’mon, kid. You’re doing such a good job.”

“B-Boil…” Wooley moans, not knowing if he wants them to move already or if he should wait still. In the end, impatience wins, and Wooley begins to slowly rock against the two bodies against him, but he’s stopped by Boil’s grip on his waist.

“You sure?” he asks, voice slightly worried. Wooley nods.

“Just don’t go too fast at first.”

“Alright,” Waxer says, “Tell us if it’s too much.”

He begins to move, then Boil joins him. They’re barely rocking their hips, but Wooley can feel their cocks moving against each other with an intensity that he never felt before.

Waxer has told him to say something if it’s too much, but Wooley doesn’t want to do that. No, what Wooley wants to do is to be good for them, and especially he wants to hear it.

“Kriff,” Boil swears, furrowing his brow in concentration. Waxer chuckles behind Wooley.

“Kriff indeed,” he echoes, leaning closer then to kiss his lips, actively pressing Wooley even more between them.

Wooley whines, wanting to get back his attention, but it’s right at that moment that the other two being to pick up their pace, moving in tandem inside Wooley, who can only hold on tight as they do what they please. His legs are already unresponsive, and he doesn’t feel an ounce of energy inside him; he’s pretty much useless at this point already.

He doesn’t notice when Waxer and Boil pull away from each other, at least until Waxer doesn’t pull his head up by the hair, exposing his neck to Boil, who goes to town, licking and biting at his skin. Wooley knows how much Boil loves to mark his lovers, and how much he loves seeing them with all those signs over their bodies. He may not be as vocal as Waxer, but the fact that he deems him good enough to mark is the highest praise Wooley will ever get out of him, and this is why he can’t help but to feel closer at each bite.

“Are you close?” Waxer asks. Wooley weakly nods. “You want to come?”

“ _Please!_ ” Wooley manages to exclaim, remembering only after that he was supposed to keep quiet. He’s silenced by Boil, who drags him for a forceful kiss.

Both he and Waxer aren’t holding back anymore in the way they’re pounding and pounding and pounding; Wooley feels like he’s going to explode at any given moment.

“You’re so good. So good for us.”

Wooley whines in the kiss. He feels so hot.

“So good, so pretty. _Our Wooley_ …”

At those words, Wooley’s entire body begins to shake as he comes, without even the need to be touched - the friction against Boil’s stomach was enough. Of course his two lovers don’t stop pampering him throughout the entire duration of his orgasm, kissing his body and thrusting inside, pushing him to ride that high as much as possible.

Eventually, however, it becomes too much.

“Stop… Stop!” Wooley exclaims, trying to shake them off. Thankfully both Waxer and Boil were close already, and they soon finish, still buried deep inside Wooley, who winces at the sensation. After that, they slowly pull away, leaving Wooley feeling empty; he almost misses the sensation of their cocks pressed together inside him already.

They all pause, catching their breaths, then Wooley collapses completely on Boil, who runs a hand through his hair soothingly.

“I’m sorry,” Boil mutters then, apologetic. Wooley shakes his head.

“‘S fine,” he replies. He doesn’t have the strength for much more.

“You’ve been so kriffing good, Wooley,” Waxer whispers to him as he and Boil help him get more comfortable on the bunk they’re sharing. Wooley loves these moments because they both pamper him and reward him for his good job, which is something that makes him extremely happy.

He’s so relaxed - and tired - that as he feels the others’ soft touches and kisses, he can’t help but to fall asleep, lulled by the sound of their voices who keep lavishing him with compliments.

Yes, truly a job well done.


	13. G - Fox/Dogma - Reconditioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags:  
> Reconditioning, Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Previous Fox/Dogma, Reconditioned!Dogma

If it wasn’t for Thorn stopping him right before he could start heavily drinking, Fox would’ve gotten drunk already. He just-- He wasn’t expecting this to happen.

It’s not like it’s his first time with reconditioned clones but he wasn’t expecting to find… _him_.

He had always been afraid about Dogma’s blind obedience, but he always thought that it was something that would disappear with time - everyone’s like this after they get deployed - but it was also some sort of security: it meant that he was never going to get in trouble.

Apparently, he was wrong.

“Found anything?” Thorn asks. He’s been staying with Fox, knowing that he might do something bad to himself if he’s left alone.

Fox doesn’t reply verbally, but he shakes his head. He doesn’t even exactly know what he should look for: the Kamioans files on the clones are classified, and without knowing when Dogma was put to reconditioning makes it harder to look for official reports. It’s frustrating.

This doesn’t mean he’ll stop looking for answers, though, because he refuses to do that.

He could comm Rex, even though that would mean having to explain this whole situation. He’ll do it as a last resort, because he doesn’t want to inconvenience him if it’s not necessary, and also because maybe it’s for the best that he doesn’t know. If Dogma’s been reconditioned, it means that he must’ve done something bad.

This is the hardest part to digest: Dogma would never commit any crime that would result in that. He was afraid of reconditioning, so much that he’d rather follow every order an official gave him rather than risk going back to Kamino.

How is he so sure this trooper is Dogma, by the way?

First of all, the scarring across his face match a certain tattoo pattern, one that Dogma was known to have, second of all… He recognized him. Or at least, this is what Fox thinks happened.

He had just come down to welcome the new batch of shinies that have been assigned to the guard. They were all settled in a line, helmets held with their right arm and perfect posture.

Fox walked down this line, beginning to repeat the same speech he always says about how they shouldn’t underestimate this job, that it requires skill, intelligence, that even just because they’re not on the frontlines it doesn’t mean that their fight is less important than their brothers’.

_Then, he saw him._

He froze on the spot, eyes on Dogma - or at least the trooper who once was Dogma - and muttered his name. The trooper, who until that moment hadn’t given off any particular sign, squinted with his eyes, like he was trying to understand who Fox was and why he called him by that name, when his eyes widened and he whispered:

“Fox? Is that--”

A pained groan interrupted him, and the trooper fell on his knees, clearly in extreme pain.

After that, it’s all a blur. Fox had called for a medic, and the trooper had been sent to the infirmary, leaving Fox to wonder what they did to his former lover.

“Maybe you should ask him.”

Fox raises his gaze from the datapad in his hands to glare at Thorn.

“No.”

“Why not? He clearly remembers something!” the other tries again.

“Yes, and then he almost passed out,” Fox points out, “You’re not supposed to remember anything after you get reconditioned, so the fact that _he_ remembers is an anomaly that could bring even more trouble for him and for me, who will have to file all the paperwork.”

“You just want not to hurt him, don’t you?”

As always, Thorn has hit the mark. Fox sighs.

They both fall silent, each thinking their own thoughts. Then Thorn speaks again, this time with softer voice:

“I think you should go to him.”

Fox looks at him.

“Why?”

“Because if he’s just coming back to himself he’s going to be alone and he’s going to be afraid,” Thorn replies, “Wouldn’t you want to see a familiar face, if you were in his shoes?”

His reasoning is sound, at least considering Thorn’s standards. Fox has to admit that yes, he would very much prefer going through this in company of someone, even if it might bring him pain.

He gets up. It’s settled.

“Thanks Thorn,” he says, adding then with a smirk, “I didn’t know you suddenly became smart, but I’m grateful you did.”

He leaves the office accompanied by Thorn’s not-so-kind insults.

Once he reaches the infirmary, he hesitates. Should he really do this? Is it right of him to come barging back into Dogma’s - or not Dogma’s - life like this?

He swallows the lump that has formed around his throat back down, and he steps inside. It might not be the right thing to do, but Fox needs to see, needs to understand. If Dogma needs him, he’ll be there for him, if he doesn’t… Then he’ll be on his merry way.

It’s easy to spot him.

When Fox approaches his cot, he notices that he’s awake, but only barely. He knows already that he won’t find the answers he seeks now.

“… Do you recognize me?” It’s a loaded question, he’s aware of it, but he needs to know at least this.

Dogma’s voice is so weak he barely understands what he’s saying, but there’s no mistaking it: he just said his name.

Fox doesn’t know what to do. He’s afraid that he’ll make his condition worse if they stay in such close contact, but on the other hand he doesn’t want to leave him.

Surprisingly, it’s Dogma himself the one that frees Fox of any doubt; he does so by weakly stretching one hand towards him.

“… Stay?”

Fox’s heart jumps, and he immediately grabs his hand, setting on a chair beside Dogma.

“Of course, Dogma, of course,” he gently murmurs, caressing Dogma’s hand with his thumb.

He’ll get his answers later. What matters now is that Dogma heals, and Fox will be there beside him as long as he needs.


	14. G - Rex/Echo - Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags:  
> Post Order 66, Phantom Pains, Hurt/Comfort
> 
> This chapter was requested by Denal_501st. I hope you like it!

This isn’t a skill set that they would teach on Kamino; Rex had to learn a bit from Ahsoka and then figure out the rest on his own. Trial and error.

He wishes he could do more to soothe Echo’s pain, but he’s no doctor nor a Force healer. This is the best he’s got.

It’s become routine: every morning when they wake up, and every night before going to bed, Rex would give Echo a massage. It does good to his aching body, especially when he suffers from phantom pains.

Echo is used to pain, he’s been made to withstand it, but no training would’ve ever prepared him for the excruciating pain of feeling a limb that he doesn’t have anymore hurt. He knows there’s nothing there, but he can’t help the surge of pain he feels every time.

At first, Rex was always hesitant in the way he helped him, but he grew more confident with practice. He was simply afraid of making things worse, but even if sometimes he would press with his fingers harder than he should’ve, it was still fine; Echo always appreciated the fact that he was willing to do this to him.

A few days have already passed since the last time he suffered from phantom pains, so when he wakes up with a pained groan, feeling like his absent arm is on fire, he’s not that surprised.

Rex, beside him, is still asleep, and Echo would feel bad about waking him up if only Rex hadn’t assured him time and time again and he’d rather be woken up than letting Echo suffer in silence. He goes to shake him then, gently, moving as much as his body allows.

“Rex…”

In a moment, he wakes up, immediately turning towards Echo.

“You’re hurting?” he asks, and Echo weakly nods. It’s all he can do.

Were he in better conditions, he would’ve chuckled at the colorful swears that come out of Rex’s lips. All he manages to do is to sigh in relief when Rex finally puts his hand over the stump of his arm, beginning to massage its end with practiced fingers.

For some reason, his arm is the limb that hurts more often. Echo has no idea whether there’s an actual reason for it or if it’s just his brain being stupid; it’s probably the second option, though.

It’s a slow process, it doesn’t work immediately, though Rex’s presence and his massage is helping ease the pain until it’s more bearable.

“I’ve got you,” Rex keeps repeating, kissing the top of Echo’s head. When he first began to let his hair grow again, he noticed some grey spots that weren’t there before; while at first he decided to keep shaving then, not wanting to see them, now he’s gotten used to it. The comfort of having his hair grown again surpasses the discomfort of it being mostly grey by now. Besides, he’s always loved when Rex would ruffle his hair, carding his fingers through his locks, and he still loves it when he does it now.

As time passes, Echo’s breathing begins to slow down to a regular pace, and his muscles begin to relax. This technique that Rex has learned is truly miraculous; he’ll have to thank Ahsoka for it next time they meet: if it wasn’t for her, he’d be still in pain, and who knows for how long he would still be.

He gets distracted from the warm dizziness he was feeling by Rex’s voice.

“Better?”

“Yeah…” he replies, barely able to keep his eyes open. He feels so tired now.

Rex stretches one hand towards his, intertwining their fingers together. Echo smiles at the contact, and he gives Rex’s hand a light squeeze. When Rex brings his palm to his lips, his smile grows even larger.

Who would’ve known that Rex would’ve become so openly affectionate towards him? Certainly not Echo. Although the circumstances behind this change aren’t exactly pretty, he’s still happy that this was the result.

He really wants to fall asleep again, but Rex stops him before he can actually do so.

“Let’s get you cleaned up first, you’re all sweaty,” he says, “You can rest later.”

Echo doesn’t really feel like moving; more than that, he doesn’t know if he can actually move at all, but Rex helps him up, supporting his weight, and leads him to the washroom.

At the feeling of warm water against his skin, and with Rex’s hands over his body, washing the sweat away, he begins to feel better, however. It doesn’t help with his sleepiness, but at least he’s clean now.

After this, he’ll definitely sleep better, even more so because he knows that Rex will be beside him the entire time.


	15. E - Dogma/Hardcase - Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags:  
> Multiple Orgasm, Secret Slut!Dogma
> 
> This was asked by an anon on tumblr. They also asked for some Dogma/Tup and Dogma/Tup/Hardcase, so you know what to expect next!

Hardcase is pretty pumped about this: they’re going to disobey Krell’s orders. He can’t wait to fly again, and this time he’s sure he’ll get it. Last time’s disaster doesn’t count.

“Dogma will be on our case for sure,” Jesse says however.

“Mmh, you’re right,” Fives replies, scratching his goatee, “We need to find a way to distract him, or else he might rat us out to Krell.”

What should they do? Normally they’d rely on Rex for help, but he’s made clear that there’s nothing he can do in this situation.

Suddenly, Hardcase has an idea. It will forbid him from going with Fives and Jesse, but at least like this he’ll make sure nobody knows anything about their plan. Besides, it could also be… exciting.

“I might have something in mind for that.”

Dogma’s moans echo in the empty - beside them - barracks. One would think someone as uptight as him - a true stick in the mud - would try to keep quieter, but not him; it makes things way more fun.

It was pretty easy getting him to the barracks: Hardcase simply asked him for some help regarding his blaster and he followed him, even though he was suspicious as to why he was asking him of all people.

All it took however was to corner him against the wall, and all Dogma’s suspicions became something else.

In insight, Hardcase should’ve expected that Dogma is just a repressed vod; what he could’ve never expected is how much he’s into this whole thing.

From outside, everybody must be hearing them, but that’s not what Hardcase is thinking about - he couldn’t give two shits about that at the moment.

What has gotten his full attention is the way Dogma, on all fours on the bunk, is pushing against him at every single thrust, the way he keeps ordering him to go faster, the way he’s grabbed the back of his neck and he isn’t letting go, scratching at his skin. It puts a smirk on Hardcase’s lips.

Dogma has always scolded him for being a troublemaker, but look at him now.

“So kriffing tight…”

He hears it when Fives and Jesse depart; those sounds couldn’t be mistaken for anything else.

Dogma, on the other hand, is so taken by what is happening that he doesn’t notice it, which is good because that makes Hardcase’s job easier, but it’s also a testament on how far gone Dogma actually is.

“Why did you stop?”

Hardcase looks down on Dogma, at his trembling body glistening with sweat, at his lips hanging open, at his clouded eyes. He shoots him an apologetic look.

“Sorry. Got distracted.”

He resumes his merciless pace, pushing Dogma more and more against the bunk at each thrust, until he’s completely lying down, trapped between the mattress and Hardcase, who doesn’t stop hammering inside him.

“ _KRIFF KRIFF KRIFF KRIFF!_ ”

Dogma shouts as he comes, Hardcase following close when he feels his walls clench around his cock.

He pulls out of Dogma, and he even has the decency not to collapse over him, rolling on his left instead.

Well, this went better than expected. Honestly, had he known this is what was going to happen, he would’ve made a move on Dogma already a long time ago.

Still, now he needs a break--

Before he can do anything about it, Dogma’s already settled on his lap and, by the looks of it, he’s not doing that just to use Hardcase as a pillow.

“ _More._ ”

Hardcase can’t help but to gape at Dogma’s request. Is he for real? A smirk appears on Hardcase’s lips then. Looks like he had underestimated him.

“I’ll show you more,” he mutters, and immediately he’s on Dogma again.

They go at it again, and again, and again. The only reason why they aren’t doing anything now is because Dogma has passed out from exhaustion, and honestly Hardcase isn’t that far behind passing out as well.

It’s nice to have someone who matches his energy, but this might be too much even for Hardcase.

He hears from outside brothers cheering and yelling, along with some running. Fives and Jesse must be back.

For a moment he wonders if he should join them; he wants to join them. The thing is, however, that he also doesn’t want to leave Dogma alone - he bets he wouldn’t be happy if he woke up and found himself alone.

He curls himself around Dogma then, chest pressed against his back, and circles his waist with one arm. Since he’s here already he can always get some actual rest and catch up on some sleep; he knows he’ll need all his energy later.

He only hopes that Dogma will forgive him for this.


	16. G - Dogma/Tup - Last moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags:  
> Angst, Umbara, Canon Compliant, Love Declaration
> 
> This is part of the prompts asked from the same anon from last time. I hope you all like it!

“You know you don’t have to be here, right?” Dogma mutters. He’s not even facing Tup - he refuses to do so.

Since having shot Krell, he hasn’t left the brig. There’s no point in leaving: they’re going to take him away soon, so why bother?

At first, Rex, Fives, Jesse and Tup stayed there with him, trying to give him some comfort in their own way, but they couldn’t stay for long: somebody needed to take care of the rest of the army.

Only Tup remains now, the stubborn fool. Doesn’t he understand that he hurts Dogma like this? Maybe it’s right that Tup is staying. Maybe Dogma deserves to be hurt.

“I still want to be here,” Tup says, determined.

He almost makes Dogma want to turn around to face him, but he knows that if he does, he… No, he won’t look at him; he wouldn’t be able to bear it. Why can’t he just leave?

“Please…” he begs him, but Tup doesn’t move. Well, he does, but not towards the exit.

He should’ve expected it when he feels Tup’s arm closing around him, but he still gets startled; he’s never been a fan of direct contact except with a very selected few, and Tup is one of these people.

His body tenses. Dogma greets his teeth. He won’t cede, he won’t cede, he won’t cede. If he cedes now, he won’t be able to hold all the things he’s feeling inside. If he cedes now, when they’ll come to take him away they’ll only find a mess of a man.

Maybe that’s how things should go.

It begins with a sob, then it escalates.

Tup doesn’t leave, doesn’t pull away, even as Dogma shakes and cries. He feels so guilty for what happened, so afraid of what will come now.

Even when Dogma turns around, overwhelmed, and buries his head against his chest, he doesn’t leave. Actually, he pulls him even closer, whispering kind words to him, caressing his head with a tenderness that Dogma doesn’t believe he personally has ever received - or at least he doesn’t remember it.

He wasn’t expecting him to remain, but the fact that he’s willing to stay there even with Dogma in these conditions brings him some comfort. Maybe it’s not so bad if he spends his last moments with his vod - admitting that he’s still allowed to call him that.

Eventually, he begins to calm down.

He tries to apologize to Tup for crying on his armor, but he has the feeling Tup would just smile at him and tell him that it’s fine, and he doesn’t know if he can handle that.

They settle in silence, but it’s not a heavy atmosphere, at least not like before. It almost looks like they’re simply waiting for their next deployment instead of, well, what they’re actually waiting for.

“You know,” Tup begins then, breaking the silence, “We could leave.”

“Leave?” Dogma asks, uncertain as to where this is going.

“Yes, nobody would bat an eye, I’m sure of it,” Tup continues, “We could steal a ship and leave, find another place, somewhere else…”

Dogma shakes his head.

“We can’t,” he says, smiling sadly at Tup, who looks at him more frustrated now.

“Why can’t we?” he asks in fact. It seems so easy to leave; it’s tempting but Dogma knows what he has to do.

“No, it’s wrong. I must face what comes next, whatever it will be.”

“How can you still think this after what happened?!” Tup asks, exasperated. Deep down he knew it would’ve ended like this, but he still had to try, even for the slimmest chance of succeeding.

“I just…” Dogma begins, trying to convey in words what he’s feeling, something he’s never been great at, “Even if I ran away, it would feel… wrong. I wouldn’t be at peace with myself.”

He takes Tup’s hand, squeezing it in order to stop his own hands from shaking.

“I-I… I won’t say I’m not afraid, but I can’t leave.”

He flinches when Tup suddenly moves, but he soon relaxes when he feels his lips pressed against his in a voracious kiss. The way Tup moves is desperate as he tries to pull him as close as he can, like he wants to protect him from the entire world; unfortunately, there’s very little he can do.

“I love you, you di’kut,” he says once they pull away, pressing their foreheads together. Dogma feels like he’s going to cry again, but he stays strong for Tup: he knows that if he crumbles, he’ll follow, and who knows what he’d do then. He might get in some trouble that would result in him getting taken away as well, and that’s not what Dogma wants for him at all.

“ _I love you too_.”

It pains him to admit it, because he knows that he’ll only hurt Tup further like this, but he feels that he deserves to know. What Dogma can’t bring himself to say is that he wishes he could’ve done more, that he wasn’t so stupid, that he didn’t fall for Krell’s lies. He doesn’t need to hear that.

“Stay?”

His voice almost breaks as he asks him. Tup smiles at him, snuggling closer to him.

“Of course.”

Dogma has no idea about how long they still have to wait before they come and take him. It would be unnerving, if only Tup wasn’t there with him.

In the end, he can’t say he has regrets: this is a nice way to spend his last moments.


	17. G - Hardcase/Dogma/Tup - Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags:  
> Polyamory, Fluff

Dogma used to always get the right amount of sleep, knowing that it was necessary in order to be functional in a way that will keep him alive in this war. Now… not so much.

He knew since the day he and Tup decided to let Hardcase closer to them that this was going to happen, but even then he allowed it. Maybe it’s true that opposites attract, or maybe he just needed more time to warm up to him, given that their first interactions have been quite unfortunate; after all, Dogma is always slow to open up to others. The only reason why he and Tup are so close is because they’re batchmates; they know each other literally from birth.

What he is talking about? Right, sleeping.

Even with Tup, when they first began sharing their bunk, he had problems sleeping. He just wasn’t used to be this close to someone else during these moments. Still, it didn’t take long before he got used to it and could manage to sleep with Tup’s very close company.

With Hardcase it’s different: first of all, he can’t stop moving, even in his sleep; ok that he’s hyperactive, but this is too much. The way they solve this is by forcing him to sleep in the middle, with Dogma and Tup all sprawled over him, actively blocking any movement, which becomes a bit of a problem if he needs to take a leak, but otherwise it’s fine; actually, Hardcase finds himself liking it when his partners sleep over him. They make for a comfy blanket, even though more often than not he wakes up with Tup’s hair in his mouth.

The second problem, is that Hardcase _talks_. Although there are certain saucier situations in which his willingness to talk is very appreciated, it isn’t the case when they’re all trying to fall asleep.

What bothers Dogma more of all this, yes, more than Hardcase actually blabbing for hours, is that this doesn’t affect Tup at all. Sure, he’s always been the first one to fall asleep, but still, it’s incredible: if he says he’s going to fall asleep, no matter the time or the place, he’s going to fall asleep. He’d sleep even as all hell breaks loose around him for all he cares. How does he do it?

Dogma wishes he knew, because then he wouldn’t be the one stuck with hearing Hardcase, and maybe if he fell asleep as well the other would get the message and close his mouth.

This is how things are at first, but then, like with everything else, Dogma gets used to it and… it’s actually quite comforting.

He never realized how interesting Hardcase’s points are, also the more he has to listen to him, the more he notices some things, like the tingle in his eyes when he’s talking about something that he’s particularly passionate about, or the way he would slightly raise his voice, only to lower it when he realizes he’s raised it in the first place, or how he moves his hands when he’s explaining a particularly difficult subject.

Also, as he’s recently found out, his rambles make for great background noise that allows Dogma to fall asleep with more ease than ever.

“Doesn’t it bother you,” he asks him once, when they’re all three already on the bunk, “That we always fall asleep?”

Hardcase who, until that moment, was pretty content just caressing Tup’s hair and kissing the top of his head - he’s already fallen asleep - turns towards Dogma.

“Nope,” he replies, “That’s one of the reasons why I do it, actually.”

“It is?”

“Yeah…” Hardcase looks uncertain whether to continue or not, but in the end he does. “I used to do the same for my batchmates as well. We always needed a little push in order to fall asleep.”

“I see…” Dogma replies, not knowing what else to say. He begins to idly caress Hardcase chest, something the other seems appreciative of, by the way he grabs the back of Dogma’s head to drag him into a kiss.

Just as they are beginning to get into it, however, a voice stops them.

“Could you please cut it out? Someone’s trying to sleep.” It’s Tup. Did they wake him up?

Before Dogma can ask, however, Hardcase is immediately on his case, smirk evident on his face.

“Someone’s jealous…” he says, edging closer to Tup, who chuckles.

“I’m not jealous, just slee--” he begins, but Hardcase attacks his lips immediately, and after a surprised whine, Tup melts into the kiss.

In all this, Dogma can only stare at them, eyes wide open. He doesn’t shy away not even when they pull away and turn their gaze towards him. Then Tup smiles and drags him for a kiss as well.

“Ok,” Tup says then once they pull away, “You got your goodnight kiss, now please go to sleep.”

Both Dogma and Hardcase smile.

“Sir yes sir!”


	18. G - Dogma/Rex - Meeting again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags:  
> Corrie!Dogma, Second Meeting, Pre-Relationship
> 
> This chapter was asked on tumblr. I hope you all like it!

Even though Umbara has become but a distant memory, it has left some scars on all the troopers who have lived through it. Rex might act like he’s gotten over it, but in truth he hasn’t, no matter how much he tries to convince himself of the contrary.

He can’t help but to think about how much they all lost, about how much he could’ve done, how it could’ve changed everything; if he hadn’t been so gullible, maybe they’d still have Hardcase, they’d still have Waxer, they’d still have… _Dogma_.

No matter how hard he tries, Rex can’t stop thinking about him. He can’t help but to feel guilty, because Dogma took responsibility for something _he_ should’ve done, for something he didn’t have the courage to do at the time.

When Dogma first joined them, Rex saw himself in him a lot. He was very similar to how he used to be, back in the day, and he hoped that, with time, Dogma would soften as well, but now he’ll never have the occasion to do so, and it’s all Rex’s fault.

He shakes his head.

Now it’s not the time to think about that. He should focus on something else.

Dogma will always be remembered. He’s been a lesson for all of them, just like Umbara has been.

No matter how hard it’ll be, Rex needs to move on.

A sigh breaks free from his lips as he approaches Coruscant’s prison district.

Why did he hope to spend his time on leave without being involved in shenanigans? Of course something was going to happen, he should’ve known.

He hasn’t even understood exactly what happened; from what he got, Jesse and some shinies got in trouble at 79’s, which honestly isn’t that surprising. He should forbid Jesse from speaking to the shinies, he’s always a bad influence on them.

At least he’s going to enjoy assigning them to latrine duty for a time that will depend on how much trouble they’ve caused. That will teach them.

Thankfully, it doesn’t take him long to bail his boys out, so maybe he can still make something of that morning, which will probably mean that he’ll go back to sleep because he’s still _tired_.

As he sends the others head, telling them to wait for it at the entrance so that he can first say hi to Fox - they weren’t as close and he and Cody on Kamino but he’s still his ori’vod and he wants to check on him - he hears the sound of stumbling feet, and a trooper with red armor appears in his field of vision.

“C-Captain Rex!” the trooper exclaims, clearly taken by surprise, but before Rex can ask him who he is and how he knows who he is, the trooper removes his helmet and… He can’t believe it.

Before Rex can say anything, he’s immediately engulfed into a hug.

“I never thought I’d see you again, Captain!”

It’s… It’s _Dogma_.

“Dogma… How…” Rex mutters, unable to find the words to speak. In a moment, he returns the hug, exhaling at the feeling of Dogma so close to him.

He doesn’t know how it happened, but he’s so glad that he’s alive, so glad that he’s fine.

“I got transferred,” Dogma says then, as he pulls away from the hug. He gives Rex a sheepish smile. “Technically, nobody should know I’m here, but it’s not like they check.”

Rex can’t believe what he’s hearing: Dogma, doing something illegal? Well, he would’ve never initiated a hug before, so clearly things have changed.

Despite everything, Rex can’t help but to smile, ruffling Dogma’s now longer hair.

“Of course, I haven’t seen anything,” he reassures him. Of course he isn’t going to betray him.

There are so many other things he wants to tell him, he doesn’t even know where to start.

“Captain.”

“Dogma.”

They both stop, chuckling at the way they spoke at the same time.

“You first,” Dogma says then.

“First of all, I’m not your Captain anymore, so call me Rex,” the others says, “Also… You first.”

Dogma huffs a laugh, shaking his head, but he takes the invitation.

“Well, I was thinking…” he begins, immediately looking away. What is it? “That I’m free this afternoon and, well… If you want…”

Ah, Rex understands what he’s trying to say. He nods then.

“If you want to see each other, I’d love to,” he replies, “It’s not like we have the chance to get here much.”

“I know,” Dogma says. Yeah, he knows well that the 501st is always in the thick of the battle, which makes these rare moments of leave even more precious.

“I can take you to Dex.”

“Dex?” This isn’t the first time Rex hears this name. If he remembers correctly, General Skywalker mentioned it once.

“Commander Fox took me there, but I believe Commander Cody took him there first, and that he had been taken by General Kenobi.”

Oh, so that’s why Rex knows about this. Dogma clears his throat.

“So, if you’d like… We could go there.”

Dogma has changed so much, that’s all Rex can think about: he looks way more relaxed than how he used to, and clearly he doesn’t regard orders as highly as he once did.

Just how much as he changed, however? Rex can’t wait to find out.

“I’d love to.”


	19. E - Jesse/Wrecker - Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags:  
> Rimming
> 
> This was asked by an anon from tumblr. I hope you like it!

Since their first interactions, Wrecker knew Jesse had a big mouth. He hates people like him, the ones that talk and talk but then, when it comes down to it, are outright weak.

This isn’t the case for Jesse, as Wrecker discovered later: he talks big game, but he also kicks ass, so good for him, he guesses.

It’s after they begin having sex regularly that Wrecker begins to truly appreciate him, because not many people are able to handle it, and Jesse is one of these.

Wrecker has learned to expect him to run his filthy, clever tongue just to rile him up, and shutting him up is a pleasure that he never knew he’d become so fond of.

Maybe he’s too smug when he manages to reduce him to useless whimpers and moans, but that’s how he feels and he won’t feel guilty about it.

Still, this doesn’t mean that there aren’t good ways for Jesse to use his mouth, just like he’s doing now.

This position is weird for Wrecker, on all fours on the bed, with Jesse between his spread legs, but he has assured him that it’s going to be good and well, he’s not lying.

Wrecker isn’t dumb, he had understood what he’s trying to do the moment Jesse spread his cheeks apart, but he never thought he was going to enjoy it as much as he is.

In a way it’s good that he can’t look at Jesse’s face, because he’s sure that he must be so smug about this. At least by not looking, he can live in the illusion that he isn’t.

He gets pulled away from the thoughts in his head when Jesse sucks around his pucker, causing a shaky moan leave his parted lips.

As soon as he does that, Jesse goes back to slowly circle his tongue around his rim, which makes Wrecker huff, now out of frustration. Why did he slow down again?

He pushes his hips against Jesse’s face, not caring about getting him a mouthful more than what he can handle, and he hears the other muttering something under his breath as he tries to keep him still, but to not avail. Eh, point for Wrecker.

Then Jesse presses the flat of his tongue against his sensitive skin, licking from rim to taint then up again, going back to his lazy strokes.

Just as Wrecker’s about to tell him to get a move on, he speeds up again, waiting for him to get into it, the slowing down again.

He also has the audacity of keeping his attention by occasionally jerking him off, just to keep him interested.

Such an asshole.

“Oi! Can you get a move on?” Wrecker snaps at some point. He’s so close to just flip over, take Jesse and make him pay for all this teasing.

“You can’t rush perfection,” is the reply he gets. What the hell is he saying?!

That’s it, Wrecker’s gotten enough of this… If only Jesse hadn’t finally decided to do more, and this time, he presses his tongue inside his loosened hole.

Wrecker _howls_.

He greets his teeth, trying to keep it down, but it’s hard when Jesse’s finally giving him what he’s been teasing with. The other’s chuckle only motivates him to try harder, but Jesse’s good at pulling sounds out of him; it’s like he’s making up for all the time lost to tease him.

A chuckle erupts from his annoying lips as Wrecker decides to hell with it and begins to push his hips down, impaling himself on his slick tongue, but at least Jesse lets him move as he pleases - not that he could stop him even if he wanted to.

Wrecker shivers when Jesse begins to also jerk him off faster, fully closing his fist around his shaft to get a better grip, and not the weak one from before, when he only needed to keep him erect. At this point Wrecker isn’t going to last long; something tells him this is what Jesse wanted from the start.

He groans loudly when he comes, overwhelmed by Jesse’s ministrations.

He shoots off one load, then another one follows almost immediately. All Wrecker can do is stay there and let Jesse milk him dry.

He could easily move away, but he’s liking it too much to even consider that a viable option. His body is all twitchy and jumpy, but he’s never felt better.

It feels like hours pass before Jesse stops, but eventually he does. Wrecker feels so tired that he could pass out in that exact same moment, but there’s something he has to do before that…

Jesse laughs when Wrecker turns around, takes him by the hips, and slams him on the mattress, uncaring that he’s landing on dirty sheets.

Repaying him with the same coin would take too much patience, something Wrecker lacks, but this doesn’t mean that he can’t fuck him until he’s sore and oversensitive without stopping until he begs, and then keep going anyway.

This is going to be fun.


	20. E - Hardcase/Wolffe - Making out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Semi-Public Sex, 79's, Making Out
> 
> This was asked by an anon from tumblr. Hope you like it!

It all starts pretty tame, or well, tame for their standards.

There aren’t exactly private boots in 79’s, but there are tables that are more isolated than the others, and Wolffe has managed to get one to share with Hardcase, given that for once they’re both on leave at the same time, a rare event.

They have already downed a few drinks, but they plan on getting even more, if only one of the two could get up to actually get some. It’s not like they can’t get up per se, but it’s hard to do so when they’re locked into a pretty heated kiss, all tongue and teeth - nothing new for them.

At least nobody’s bothering them, even though they must’ve been spotted. After all, a couple of clones making out at 79’s isn’t that unheard of, even if things are beginning to escalate.

They haven’t escalated yet, but if Hardcase keeps biting at Wolffe’s lower lip while keeping his hands on his thigh like that… they might soon.

Wolffe, who would never back off from a challenge, doubles his efforts, pulling Hardcase closer until he has no other choice but to hop on his lap. They grin at each other as Hardcase closes his arms around Wolffe’s neck.

“Getting a little over yourself?” he asks, teasing tone evident in his voice which makes Wolffe roll his eyes, but in a fond manner.

“You’re one to talk,” he retorts, as if he wasn’t the one who initiated this whole this. He lets his hand settle on Hardcase’s hips, moving them to his legs then up again.

A beat passes, then they’re kissing again.

Hardcase makes the mistake of pressing closer, with the result of making their codpieces slam together. A thrilled shiver runs through their spines, then Hardcase repeats the motion.

Things would be much better if they could get down to their blacks, or even less than this, but given that they’re still at 79’s they can’t exactly do that.

Another roll of hips and every thought that isn’t “keep going” leaves both of their minds as the two resume making out and move against each other.

Still… if only Wolffe could sneak a hand inside, he could…

He’s cut off before he can finish this thought when Hardcase suddenly stands up, dragging Wolffe to what he later realizes is the bathroom.

He barely gets to say something that he’s been already pushed inside one of the stalls, and after that his mouth becomes too busy kissing Hardcase to do anything else.

Now they can finally get free of their armor, though they take off only the pieces they don’t need since they’re too impatient to take off the whole thing. Feeling the contact of skin against skin is much better, especially when Hardcase takes them both in his hand, beginning to jerk them off with his usual frantic pace.

This time, unlike the others, Wolffe doesn’t tell him to slow down; it’s already too late for that. He actually welcomes all this speediness, because he needs to come and he needs to come soon.

Then Hardcase drops on his knees, and Wolffe feels one second from passing out entirely.

He appreciates the way he takes him in one go, eagerly sucking and bobbing his head while Wolffe struggles to find something to hold onto as Hardcase goes to town. From the teasing look on his face, this must be exactly what he wants.

When Wolffe sees Hardcase begin to hump his boot, rutting his cock over its hard surface, he almost comes on the spot, even just by looking at him doing that.

Kriff, this is a lot already.

It feels like a punch in the gut as he comes, barely able to contain his voice - they’re still in a public bathroom after all. Hardcase looks way too pleased with himself, but given the record time in which he made him come, maybe it’s fair.

After that, it doesn’t take him long to follow suit, and it’s now that Wolffe realizes that he’ll have to clean his boot now, or else everyone’s going to know what the two of them have done.

He’ll think about that later, since Hardcase has decided that he missed kissing him, and what can Wolffe do if not reciprocate?

Something tells him that they’re going to get some actual privacy after this, and honestly he can’t wait for that.


	21. E - Wolffe/Comet - Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Switching, Riding, Biting (I mean it's Wolffe what do you think)
> 
> This was asked by an anon on tumblr. I hope you like it!

“Wolffe… Wolffe!”

“What? Weren’t expecting this, Com’ika?”

When Wolffe invited Comet to his quarters, it was obvious where things were going to lead to. What Comet wasn’t expecting, however, was to be pushed down on the bed and being ridden by Wolffe like his life depends on it.

Not that he’s not enjoying it, because of course he is, but he’s just surprised, that’s all.

“If you have the time to be surprised, then you can at least do something,” Wolffe points out, not pleased at Comet’s lack of initiative.

“Yessir!” Comet exclaims, planning on making it better.

He grabs Wolffe’s hips, caressing the skin with his thumbs, then he drives his hips home, beginning to pound Wolffe with all he has. If this is what he wants, then he’ll make it as good as he can for him.

Comet can’t hold back a whimper as Wolffe lowers himself over him, closing his lips around his shoulder to muffle a moan. Another mark that joins the myriad of others he’s already left in his body, not that Comet minds; he actually quite likes it: it gives him a sense of belonging.

He expects Wolffe to then lavish the new mark with his tongue, but he still hasn’t let go, and actually he bites down even harder. Comet’s cock twitches at the feeling, and Comet feels lightheaded, but not enough to stop - he’d never do that to Wolffe.

When he feels blood trickling down his shoulder, however, something changes: he doesn’t know what possesses him, but he suddenly finds the energy to turn them around, folding Wolffe almost in half, and driving his cock right back inside, using Wolffe’s ankles to hold onto as he fucks him with all he has to give.

Wolffe looks like he’s really enjoying it, so Comet doesn’t stop, though if he needs a pause he’ll happily give him one. Until then, however, he’s _his_.

“What has gotten into you?” Wolffe asks.

They have taken a shower and settled on Wolffe’s bed. Comet has the decency to look sheepish at that question, though he can’t bring himself to regret what he did.

“I don’t know…” he admits in the end. “It’s just… That bite you gave me awakened something in me that I didn’t know I had.”

“Well, I’m glad I did it then,” Wolffe comments. Not that Comet was expecting him to get upset about it, especially considering how _he_ acts, but he also wasn’t expecting this ringing endorsement.

He smirks then, leaning over Wolffe.

“Bite me like that another time, and I’ll do it again.”

Wolffe chuckles at that “threat”. Now more than ever he’s determined to repeat this same exact behaviour.

“I’ll see what I can do.”


	22. G - Bacara/Rex - Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags:  
> Fluff, Paint, Clones getting some well deserved downtime
> 
> This was asked by another tumblr anon. I hope you like it!

“Are you sure?” Rex asks, still uncertain. Bacara nods.

“I wouldn’t have asked otherwise,” he points out in his usual deadpan way, though Rex’s trained ears manage to also capture the fondness in his voice.

“I know, it’s just that…” Rex begins, stopping himself halfway through the sentence.

They’re both private people, Bacara even more than Rex; this, summed up with the fact that they’re barely deployed together, contributes to the fact that very few people know of their relationship.

If they do what Bacara suggests they do, which is painting each other’s colors on their armor, more people are going to know. Their relationship wouldn’t be a secret anymore.

He’s brought back to the present when Bacara grabs him by his shoulder, pressing their lips together in a kiss that makes Rex immediately melt.

This has to be what he loves more about Bacara: even though he might appear cold from an outside perspective, he really is not; he just has his own way to show fondness, not too overt like some other vod.

Only once they pull away Rex opens his eyes. He’s never seen such a determined gaze in his eyes.

“I’ve been thinking…” _That’s dangerous_. “That we always put our lives on the line, and even though the war is almost over, we could still die at any moment.”

“Gee, way to ruin the mood,” Rex jokes. Bacara doesn’t even deign him of an answer.

“I just don’t want to die knowing that I haven’t honored you in some way.”

“I wouldn’t say that you don’t honor me…” Rex begins, “But if this makes you feel better, we can do it.”

He passes a hand through Bacara long, curly hair. It’s grown a lot since the war begun; Rex is very fond of this look.

Purple for Rex, blue for Bacara.

They’re going to paint a motive right where their heart is. This way, everyone will know.

It’s quite liberating, when Rex thinks about it: there’s some kind of freedom into finally admitting to something.

He raises his gaze from his armor, looking at Bacara, who’s sitting right in front of him. He can’t help but to smile at the look of concentration in his face; he mustn’t even have noticed that his tongue is sticking out a little bit, which makes the image even more adorable to Rex.

He has no idea what possesses him to do so, but in a moment he dips his brush in paint and he paints a stripe across Bacara’s cheek, who of course reels at the contact, surprised by Rex’s initiative.

“What the kriff Rex?!” he exclaims, but Rex notices the way his lips quirk up as he speaks…

Bacara’s even faster than Rex, throwing himself at him, brush in hand as he tries to land a hit on his face as well.

They end up wrestling, armors forgotten on the side. They’ll get back to them eventually, but for now they will concede themselves a bit of light-heartedness. They clearly need it.


	23. E - Cody/Rex - Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Self-Blame, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Sex, Post-Umbara
> 
> This chapter was asked by TexWash. I hope you like it!

Umbara has been a disaster. It could’ve been way worse, but it still has taken a toll on everyone.

Despite everything, Rex can’t help but to smile as he looks around himself and sees the men of the 501st and the men of the 212th really getting together. Eventually everyone will have to get back to their own ship, but for now they can have this moment of respite to spend together, they deserve it.

Speaking of deserving things, he needs to go find Cody, but before doing that he checks on his men. They’re all shaken, but they’re fine: Hardcase is still bedridden but he will heal eventually and Dogma’s bunking with Tup and Fives, who have taken on consoling the poor clone. They’ll all fight tooth and nails to make him stay here, where he belongs.

Once he finds Cody, it takes but a look to understand that he’s being doing the same thing Rex was.

“Cody…” Maker, he sounds so tired. Given the way Cody looks at him, he also probably _looks_ tired.

“Come here,” he says in fact, welcoming Rex in his arms. He’s about to say something else, but that’s not what Rex needs, so he cuts him off with a kiss before he can even begin.

“Wow… ok,” Cody mutters, taken by surprise. Rex doesn’t even reply to that; he just takes Cody’s hands and drags him to his quarters.

As soon as they get inside, there’s no more need to talk; they both know what they want.

Rex can’t help but to exhale, a smile on his face, as Cody begins to take off his armor, remembering then that things would move much faster if he helps out.

Once they’re down to their blacks, they fall on Rex’s bed, body and limbs entangled, kissing like their life depends on it.

It goes too fast and too slow at the same time.

Only when Cody finally settles between his legs, admiring his naked boy, and pushes his cock inside Rex, he feels like they’re finally getting somewhere.

“Faster! Cody… _Faster!_ ” Rex begs him. It’s still too little, it’s still not enough…

“Udesii, Rex,” Cody mutters, actually slowing his movements. He caresses Rex’s hair, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “You need to calm down.”

No, that’s not what he needs. He needs to get fucked, he needs to forget.

“Rex!”

He hadn’t even realized he’s begun crying, not until he feels Cody drying his tears with a gentleness that, frankly, he doesn’t deserve.

The tears that he is unable to stop become full sobs, and soon Rex finds himself shaking in Cody’s arms.

He feels bad about breaking down while they were having sex, but on the other hand he’s glad Cody’s being so gentle with him.

“It’s ok, Rex, let it all out,” he encourages him, and Rex lets it go.

Only when he feels something wet falling on his check he opens his eyes; Cody’s crying too. He guesses they both need this.

He doesn’t know how long they stay like this, in the safety of each other’s arms, but eventually the tight pressure they feel begin to vanish. Eventually it becomes easier to breathe.

“Cody, I’m so sorry for--” Rex begins, but Cody immediately reassures him.

“There’s nothing to apologize for.”

They kiss, gentle pecks on the lips, then Cody pulls away, expression more malicious now.

“Should we get back to it or would you rather stop?” he asks. Rex knows immediately how to answer.

“No, let’s carry on, _please_.”

Cody smiles at him as he pushes inside again, making Rex arch his back against the sheets. Yes, he needs this.

He takes it slow, and this time Rex doesn’t stop him. After having cried his heart out, slow is more than good.

Cody might be going slow, but this doesn’t mean that he’s not pushing deep; Rex feels it with such an intensity that it’s almost overwhelming.

Words are pushing to come out of his lips, only to be eaten by Cody’s lips, who presses for a voracious kiss. No, neither of them will talk anymore.

Rex holds him close, clinging onto him with all the strength he has, and Cody lets him, allows himself to be his rock for the time being. He feels shaken too, but Rex needs him and he won’t falter, not now; later, when Rex will be in condition to pick up the pieces and make him whole again he will crumble, but for now he holds strong.

He takes Rex’s hands, letting the rest at the sides of his head, and squeezes them. He’s immediately relieved that Rex squeezes back.

His lips meet his in a passionate kiss, and Cody pushes, pushes and pushes.

They’ll have to talk about this eventually, but for now Cody does his best to make Rex forget, even if just for a moment.

After all, he needs to forget too.


	24. G - Fox/Rex - First kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags:  
> Kamino, They still haven't been deployed, Pre-Canon, First Kiss

Rex has a problem, well, not really a problem, but an annoyance: he wants to learn how to kiss.

He has heard so many vode talking about how it feels to kiss each other, and others are even as bold as to claim that they’ve been taught by Master Shaak-Ti herself! Not that Rex believes that - she would never - but they have managed to make him curious about how kissing someone feels like.

It’s not because there’s a certain someone in particular that he would like to kiss, not at all!

… Who is he kidding, it’s definitely Kote. Yes, Rex has a crush on him, and honestly he doesn’t know how everyone else doesn’t feel the same way about it. He’s just… _perfect_. That’s it. Pure perfection.

Now he only needs to find someone that can teach him and he’s good to go! Who should he go to, though?

He could ask literally everybody, hell, he’s sure Kote wouldn’t mind helping him with it, but here’s the thing: if he asks one person, then everyone else will know, and he doesn’t want that. Maybe not everyone would spill this secret, but it’s not enough for Rex to risk it. Kote definitely wouldn’t rat him out, but he would make up for it by making fun of him, something that Rex doesn’t want, especially coming from the vod he wants to impress so bad.

In the end, he comes with the conclusion that Fox is the better candidate because he won’t comment on it, and no matter what answer he’ll give him, Rex can be sure that nobody else will know, because Fox actually minds his business.

Strangely, it’s not hard to find him. He must be in a good mood: sometimes Fox will disappear and not even his batchmates will know where the hell he went.

Rex decides to go straight to the point, without dancing around it, knowing that Fox will appreciate his directness. If only he didn’t then decide to ask him immediately why he’s suddenly so curious about kissing.

“Is this for Kote?” Fox asks in fact. Rex could lie to him, but if there’s something Fox excels at is detecting other people’s lies, so he won’t even bother with that.

“Yeah…” he admits then. Damn it, why does he always have to be so perceptive?

Silence follows, all while Rex forces himself not to fiddle with his hands, not wanting his resolve to appear weak.

Eventually, however, Fox speaks again.

“Alright, I’ll help you.”

“Really? Thank you!” Rex replies, his boyish wonder that he tries so hard to suppress that pushes towards the surface. “Here?”

Fox nods after looking around; the hallway is completely desert, so it should be safe. Sure, anyone could pass through any time, but frankly Fox wants to be done with this as soon as he can. Why did he even say yes?

“It’s just between us, right?” he asks before closing the distance between them.

“Yes, just the two of us,” Rex confirms.

Fox pushes forward, pressing his lips against Rex’s. It’s just for a moment, then he immediately pulls away. Huh…

“That’s it?”

Fox nods, not saying a word.

“Really? This is all?” Rex asks again, completely disappointed. “Why does everyone lose their mind for this?”

Fox should say yes, that’s all, and leave, but for some reason he doesn’t. He does feel a bit bad about doing this to Rex, and well, maybe he’s a bit curious himself…

“No, ok, I lied,” he admits in the end, but before an outraged Rex can’t say anything, he presses closer again.

The second kiss goes way better than the first, especially when Fox gets bolder and actually puts some tongue into it, effectively taking Rex by surprise, though in a pleasant way.

He doesn’t exactly know what to do, so he tries to follow Fox’s lead, imitate his movements, and he has to admit… This is fun. A bit too wet for his tastes maybe, but now he understands why people would want to do this.

When they pull away, he can’t help but to feel a pang of disappointment. If he didn’t stop himself he would’ve dragged Fox for another kiss, but he figures that he shouldn’t abuse of his kindness.

Still…

“If I happen to want to practice again… Can I come to you?”

“Sure,” Fox shrugs. Rex really appreciates that he’s not making a big deal out of it. He should follow his example and do the same, but for some reasons he can’t bring himself to quite do it.

“Neat… Thank you,” he says then, before going his way, feeling that maybe putting some distance between them will help clear his mind.

He can still taste Fox on his lips, and before he can stop himself he goes to touch them, only to force that hand back on his side, not wanting to raise suspicions from anyone that could walk into him.

If Fox wasn’t lying and he’d actually be down to repeat this “lesson” Rex wouldn’t mind paying him another visit later, not at all.


	25. G - Dogma/Hardcase - Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Angst, Betrayal (at least that's how Dogma feels about it), Break-up, Angry Dogma
> 
> I got requested to write a continuation of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647582/chapters/66917416) chapter, and I delivered. I hope you like it!

When Hardcase wakes up, Dogma is still out cold. Wow, they have really exaggerated. If there ever is another time - Hardcase hopes there is - he vows not to do the same.

He would love to remain here, to bask in Dogma’s warmth, but he needs to see what’s going on with the rest of the base. They might be needing him.

Before leaving, he kisses the top of Dogma’s head. If he’s lucky, he’ll come back before he wakes up.

He’s not lucky.

When Dogma wakes up, he’s alone.

Not that he was expecting anything else… Well, he didn’t exactly know what to expect, he didn’t think that far. Still, since his companion was Hardcase, he thought that maybe he would’ve stuck around.

He swallows his disappointment now, opting instead to get up. He’s in desperate need of a shower but, after that, he’s going to check outside.

There’s no way something hasn’t happened while he was busy.

Hardcase should be more shocked to find out that Krell was actually evil, but weirdly enough he isn’t: it fits with what he had seen of him.

He feels bad about having “slacked off” instead of helping, but at least it’s all good now, with Krell dead and Umbara taken. They all risk to be court marshalled for what they did, but he hopes General Kenobi will put a good word for them. What else where they supposed to do after all?

He gets distracted from his thoughts when someone elbows his side. It’s Jesse.

“So…” he begins, wiggling his eyebrows, “You and Dogma, huh?”

“Yeah, me and Dogma…” Hardcase replies, chuckling. It’s a nervous chuckle, however, and Jesse notices it.

“Something’s wrong?”

“I just… How mad is he going to get at me?”

“Oh,” Jesse laughs, “He’s not going to be mad. He’s going to be _furious_.”

Lucky him that he can talk about it like it’s something funny, and not something to dread.

Speaking of which…

“You!”

_Kriff_.

Hardcase turns, and here he is, Dogma, angrily stomping towards him. This is going to be rough.

“Dogma, please listen to me--” he tries, because there’s a tiny chance that he’ll listen to him. If he can explain, he’s sure he might be able to convince him, if not to forgive him, at least not to hate him.

“You used me!” Dogma accuses him immediately, without even giving him the time to say anything else, and well, he’s not entirely wrong, but… He had to! Or else things might’ve gone bad! It was obvious that Krell was using Dogma so, in a way, it was good that he got him busy.

“I just--” he tries again, but Dogma doesn’t let him finish.

“Save your excuses for someone else! I’m done with you!”

“Dogma, please!” Hardcase exclaims, grabbing his shoulder. If only he could listen to him…

“Don’t touch me!” Dogma says, angry, as he immediately shakes him off. He looks like he’s about to cry, though it’s hard to tell if it’s out of rage or sadness. “I don’t want to have anything to do with you ever again!”

As Dogma begins to walk away, Hardcase feels a gentle hand on his shoulder. It’s Jesse again, who’s looking at him with what he can only assume is pity.

“Don’t bother,” he tells him, “It’s not worth it.”

“Yeah…” Hardcase mutters, though he doesn’t look convinced. He still smiles and pats Jesse’s hand on his shoulder.

Still, he can’t help but to feel sad: feels like he’s just lost something that could’ve been great, and he only has himself to blame.


	26. E - Echo/Hevy - Careful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Rishi Moon Base, Being walked on (eheheh sorry Fives)
> 
> This chapter was requested by a tumblr anon. Hope you like it!

Echo doesn’t like this. Well, he _does_ like that Hevy’s between his legs, blowing his brains out; what he doesn’t enjoy is that they have to be quick about it: they have only a certain amount of times before Fives finishes showering and Cutup and Droidbait come back from their patrol, so they have to be careful.

It’s always like this, always rushed touches or quick blowjobs, never more, and Echo hates it. If only he could actually take his time with Hevy, the things he’d do to him.

“You’re distracted.”

Echo opens his eyes and stares down at Hevy, who’s looking at him with a mild-concerned face. In response, he shakes his head, signalling that it’s all good. After Hevy relaxes, Echo smirks.

“Maybe you just need to do more,” he taunts him, which prompts a low chuckle from Hevy’s part.

“Oh I’ll make you regret saying that.”

Echo’s laugh soon become a shaky moan as Hevy goes back to work, taking Echo’s cock in his mouth in one go and sucking eagerly. He thought this was going to be the end of it, but then he feels something wet press against his rim.

“ _Oh fuck_.”

Hevy doesn’t pull any punches, already pushing his finger inside and fucking Echo with it without waiting for him to get used to the intrusion. He spreads his legs more in an attempt to accommodate him, but soon it’s not enough anymore: he wants more, _more_.

“Fuck me.”

Hevy stops, pulling away from Echo’s cock with a wet pop.

“You sure?” he asks, “We don’t have much time.”

“Just do something before I turn us around and fuck you myself!” Echo insists. Well, what else can Hevy do in this case?

“Strap in then, princess,” he says, crawling over Echo’s body with a menacing grin on his face. He kisses him at the same time as he begins penetrating him, making Echo shiver and moan.

“You good?” Hevy asks once he bottoms out, this time waiting for him to get used to it. It’s unusual for Echo to be this eager, especially considering the limited time they have, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t take advantage of it.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good,” Echo replies after a while. “Please _go_.”

“If you say so…”

Hevy lifts his hips, only to come crashing down on Echo again, immediately finding a good rhythm to keep.

“Yes! Yes! Like that!” Echo moans at each thrust, carefulness thrown out of the airlock for once. It almost seems unreal that he’d act like this when he’s the first one worrying about being too conspicuous, but Hevy’s smart enough not to bring it up now, lest ruining the mood.

He grips Echo’s legs and rests them on his shoulders, using this new position to his advantage as he pounds faster and deeper. Echo swears he sees stars; he screams, holding onto Hevy, clawing at his back with his nails.

“Fuck…” Hevy moans, still incredulous that this happening.

Echo’s about to say something as well, when a whistle interrupts him before he could even begin.

Both he and Hevy freeze and turn towards the barracks’ entrance, and they see Fives, leaning against the wall, a smirk on his face.

“Awww, Echo and Hevy were enjoying themselves…” he says then, tone mockingly innocent.

Hevy, who seems less bothered by it than Echo, who actually tries to cover his shame for whatever reason - they’re clones, they all know what they look like - asks:

“How long have you been there?”

“Long enough,” is the cryptic answer, “You haven’t been exactly _quiet_ , you know?”

Yes, they know, and yet… They can’t really bring themselves to regret it.

“That’s creepy,” Hevy comments then. Fives shrugs.

“I just wanted to see how long it would take before you noticed me,” he says then, “You know, what you did is not polite at all.”

At those words Echo, who has had enough of this, throws his pillow at Fives, who unfortunately dodges it.

“Shut your trap and leave!”

Fives laughs, and Hevy joins him, which prompts Echo to send him a dirty look, betrayed.

“Fine, fine, I’m going…” Fives says then, beginning to walk away, though he stops right before vanishing from their field of vision. “You sure you don’t have room for one more?”

“Leave!”


	27. G - Boba/Jax - Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Angst, Betrayal, Regret
> 
> I got this ask from tumblr. I have to admit I never thought about this ship, but I can't say I'm no intrigued! I hope you like it!

When the escape pod he was closed in with the clones becomes but a distant memory, Boba can’t help but to feel regret.

What he’s doing is right, he has no doubts about that. Mace Windu has to die, and he’ll stop at nothing in order to make this desire a reality.

He shakes his head, biding goodnight to Aurra and walking to his room, trying to think about something else, which is difficult considering that this is his life purpose.

It’s just been a while since he’s been close to his “family”, if he can even call it that - no, he can’t, he has nothing to do with them. This must be why he feels so weird.

Maybe sleeping it off will help.

No, sleep doesn’t help. It would if only Boba could manage to close his eyes and stay still for a while.

He can’t stop thinking about the cadets: in order to do a good job at infiltrating their ranks, Boba has stayed on Kamino for about a week, which meant getting acquainted with the rest of his squad whether he wanted it or not.

Boba hadn’t missed Kamino one bit, but he has to admit that the cadets did make things more bearable. There was one in particular, Jax, that didn’t seem to want to leave his side, which made things harder for his mission but… Even now, Boba doesn’t quite mind it.

No matter how much he tried to act annoyed with him, he couldn’t bring himself to push him away. It felt nice being able to talk with someone who was - supposedly - his age.

There’s more than that and Boba knows it, no matter how hard he’s trying to deny it: Jax was the ray of sun of this week of infiltration, a welcomed breath of fresh air.

He liked him, he can’t deny it, and Jax liked him too, at least at first: Boba won’t forget the hateful look he sent his way when he left with Aurra, the way he called him a traitor. It shouldn’t be haunting but it is, and Boba hates it.

Tomorrow he’ll go about his business forgetting this ever happened, uncaring about the cadets he left behind, the shadows of his father’s legacy who will never hold a candle to the real deal, however.

Yes, tomorrow he won’t care about this anymore, but for now he loses himself in his fantasy, wondering what would’ve happened if he stayed with them, or if could’ve managed to convince Jax to follow him.

For now, he dreams.


	28. E - Rex/Echo/Fives - Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Dom/Sub, Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Aftercare

“See, Echo? This is what happens when you make me mad,” Rex says, a smirk on his face. If Echo wasn’t gagged, he would be certainly cursing at him, but all he can do is mutter unintelligible things, trashing against the bindings.

He and Fives really thought they could get away with changing his hair conditioner with pink dye, the poor fools. They’re in need of a lesson.

He picks up the pace, fucking Fives nice and deep. Oh, he’s sure Echo would love to be free to move, he’s sure he’d love to participate, but no, for now he only gets to watch and suffer. He always acts so innocent, but Rex knows that he’s the true mastermind of the duo, so he will punish him accordingly.

Fives can’t stop moaning, his body shaking at each thrust. Rex can’t help but to feel a deep satisfaction at the way he’s reduced him; usually Fives is pretty chatty when having sex, but not this time.

“C’mon sir, I’m not going to break…”

And just as Rex was beginning to think he had him. Oh well, nothing that pushing his head down won’t fix.

“Quiet, trooper,” he warns, “Or must I gag you too?”

A chocked sob escapes Fives’ lips at those words, and he doesn’t say anything else for now; Rex will count it as a small victory. When in bed, Fives tends to give him more trouble: he likes to push his buttons, see what reactions he’ll have, which makes giving him a lesson even more satisfying.

He can hear Echo’s heavy panting, and all it takes is a look to see how painfully hard he is. Still, Rex doesn’t address him and keeps acting like he’s not there, knowing that it drives him crazy.

For a while he continues fucking Fives without any problem, but soon the other begins to squirm, trying to break free from the rope that’s holding his arms behind his back.

“Sir… _sir_ … please…”

Rex takes his chin in one hand, squeezing tight.

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?”

“Please sir, please please please…”

Rex knows that tone, knows why Fives is acting like this: he must be close. He glances at Echo and an idea hits him, making him smirk.

He pulls out, much to Fives’ desperation, but before he can say anything he turns him around, pushing him towards Echo. Only then he pushes right in again, sighing at the feeling of Fives enveloping him. He grabs the trooper by the hair, pushing him against Echo’s cock.

“If you want to come, _earn it_.”

Fives understands immediately what he has to do, and pushed by desperation he parts his lips immediately, closing them around Echo’s tip. It’s still taking him too much time to get to the root, so Rex decides to “help” him by showing his head down.

He waits just a moment to see if Fives gags, which he doesn’t, then he goes back to his thrusts, moving Fives’ head along with his hips, setting a brutal pace.

Fives sputters and sometimes whines, but otherwise he seems to be taking his punishment well. Rex wonders if he’ll see teary streaks going down his face once he’s done with him and he’ll turn him around.

Echo, on the other hand, is clearly having a hard time holding back; given that this is the first time he’s being actually touched, it’s understandable. He twists and turns, overwhelmed, snapping his hips up in a mad chase for pleasure, for once uncaring for Five’s comfort. Seeing that, Rex loosens his grip on his hair, since he doesn’t need to push him anymore and also not wanting to risk crushing his windpipe or something.

He watches them, his ARCs, his boys, all tied up and desperate to come.

He’s not going to lie, he’s close as well, but he holds on, wanting them to come first.

Echo is the first one to crumble, which is good since Rex has implied that Fives can come only after he does. His scream is muffled by the gag, but even then it’s still pretty intense. Fives coughs but he still doesn’t leave Echo’s cock, doing so only after he’s milked every last drop out of him.

“Can I come now, sir?” he asks, voice weak and broken. Rex could give it to him… or he could make things even harder. After all, there’s a lot he needs to punish him for.

“Not after _I_ come,” he says, then. Fives chokes out a sob, but he grits his teeth and he doesn’t say anything, probably because he knows Rex’s expecting him to beg and doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction. It doesn’t matter.

Rex braces himself, somehow fucking Fives even harder than he was already doing, reducing him to weak whimpers. The way he immediately rests his head on Echo’s thigh for support is quite tender, but Rex pushes this thought aside immediately; now it’s not the time for tenderness.

Luckily for Fives, it doesn’t take him long to come, groaning as he spills his seed inside his hole. This time Fives doesn’t even ask for permission to come, which should anger Rex, but he figures he deserves it after having put up with all this, so he’ll let it slide.

He keeps fucking him until it becomes too much, only then he pulls out, completely spent.

He looks down on Fives. He’s breathing heavily and he shows clear signs of having cried, but apart from that he seems fine.

Rex finally goes to untie him, leaning down then to kiss the top of his head. He turns his attention to Echo, freeing him too, and he does the same. It’s then that Echo begins to sob; it’s nothing unusual - he does it often when things get intense - so Rex moves him in his arms, holding him while he caresses his hair and tells him how good he’s been.

Soon Fives joins in, wanting to be held as well, which Rex does without any complaint.

They’ve learned their lesson, now he can be soft with them.


	29. G - Dogma/Rex - Diner date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Corrie!Dogma, pre-relationship, dates
> 
> This was requested on tumblr. A continuation of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647582/chapters/67055521) chapter!

Rex has been looking forward to this maybe a tad too much, but he tries not to think about it.

He’s only told Kix where he’s going - just in case something bad happens and they have to look for him - but he knows that telling one trooper means that, eventually, everyone else will know.

“Tell him I said hi,” the medics says before Rex can actually leave, “And tell him… Nevermind.”

Rex thinks he understands what Kix wanted him to say. That’s a discussion they all have to have eventually, but not this time because it would certainly ruin the mood and he doesn’t want that. When and if Dogma will feel comfortable enough, he’s sure he’ll be the first one to talk.

He still nods, and with that he leaves for the detention center.

“So, this Dex…”

“You’ll like it there, trust me.”

Of course Rex trusts Dogma judgement. If he of all people says something’s fine, then he must believe him. Some things might’ve changed, but Rex doubts this is one of them.

Eventually Dogma notices his staring, and he asks, almost self-conscious:

“Something’s wrong?”

“Oh, no,” Rex replies immediately, shaking his head, “It’s just that you seem… happier.”

Dogma suddenly stops, and Rex is afraid of having made a huge mistake.

“I didn’t mean--”

“I think it’s because I am.”

At those words, Rex stops what he was saying, letting Dogma, who has begun walking again, continue.

“I think I’m more fit to be here rather than the 501st,” he begins. His eyes go suddenly wide, however, and Dogma turns to Rex. “I don’t mean that I wasn’t happy with you, it’s just…”

“I understand, Dogma. I really do,” Rex replies, “There’s no need for further explanations.”

At those words, Dogma visibly relaxes. Even a smile appears on his lips.

“Thank you, Capt-- _Rex_ , it means a lot to me,” he says, then he looks around. “It should be… here.”

He begins taking a completely different direction from the one they’ve been going towards, and in doing so he grabs Rex’s hand in order to guide him.

Despite the initial surprise at this initiative, Rex doesn’t let go.

“This is really a nice place.”

It’s a bit small, but Rex is used to cramped spaces, so it doesn’t bother him. Anyway, he likes this place: it’s very warm and colorful and the owner is a delight. Maybe his standards are too low, but the fact that he addressed them politely is a lot already - though he expected no less from a friend of General Kenobi.

“I’m glad you think so,” Dogma says, smiling relieved, “And the food is even better!”

Rex doesn’t doubt it. He did silently judge Dogma’s choice to accompany his caf with a burger rather than something sweet - he said he “needs his energy back” to justify it - but in the end he ordered the same thing. There was just so much on the menu that he didn’t know what to choose!

“Ah!” he exclaims, remembering something, “Kix told me to say hi.”

“Did you tell him?”

“Just him,” Rex is quickly to reassure him. “As backup in case something happens. I hope it doesn’t but… you know…”

“I understand,” Dogma nods. “That was actually smart…”

“You’re implying that I’m usually not?” Rex asks, a teasing grin on his face.

“N-No! Of course not!” Dogma immediately stutters, which makes Rex burst into laughter. So he still gets flustered easily, _that_ hasn’t changed.

They finally get their orders brought to them and well, it all looks appetizing. First things first, however, Rex needs his dose of caf; it’s becoming an addiction but he doesn’t know how to stop. He takes the cup immediately, taking a sip from it and… Ew! Why is it so sweet?!

“I think they got our orders mixed up,” Dogma immediately realizes, though he can’t help but to laugh at Rex’s disgusted face.

“You’re gonna send yourself to an early grave if you drink this much sugar,” his former captain says then, giving Dogma his caf.

“Maybe, but this is the only way I drink it,” the other defends himself.

Rex wonder if this was always how things were, of it he developed this taste during his times as a Corrie. He wishes he knew the answer from the beginning: he’s not a good captain if he doesn’t know his men well. Dogma has been with the 501st for a very short time but that’s not an excuse. He should do better…

“… Rex?”

“Oh?” He’s spaced out. “It’s nothing.”

He sends a reassuring smile Dogma’s way, then he changes subject.

“So… How’s life as a Corrie?”

“Oh, you have no idea what I have to put up with…”

In the end, the Guard isn’t much different from the 501st, in the sense that they are a chaotic bunch as well. Rex doesn’t know if this is a good thing or not for Dogma, but he doesn’t seem bothered by it. Actually, he seems to have loosened up quite a bit, which is good to see.

Personally, he would’ve loved to stay there all day, listening to Dogma’s retelling of some really crazy shit that has happened to him, but unfortunately he still hasn’t some duties to attend to, so eventually the time to leave arrives even for him.

“I’m so happy you’re alright, Dogma,” he says, hesitating only a moment before adding, “And… I wouldn’t mind seeing each other again, when I come back to Coruscant.”

The smile Dogma’s sends his way is bright, so bright that it warms Rex’s heart.

“Of course, Rex! I… _I’d love to_.”

He really does.

“Did the Separatist replace you with a droid?” Cody asks, incredulous, staring at Rex.

“What?”

“Since when do you drink caf with sugar?”

Oh, that’s what it is. Rex could tell him the truth, but if he says that he does it because it reminds him of Dogma he won’t hear the end of it and he’d rather avoid that. No, he’d better be vague.

“I just developed a taste for it, I suppose.”


	30. E - Hardcase/Wolffe - Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Rimming, Spanking
> 
> This was requested by skywanberrie, I hope you like it! It's a continuation of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647582/chapters/67160974) chapter

After getting quickly cleaned up, they don’t waste not even a moment getting back to Wolffe’s quarters. There’s nothing for them at 79’s anymore, so there’s no point staying there for the rest of the night when they can use the time they have to do something way more productive.

They will deny having run all the way back later, or at least Wolffe will deny it, Hardcase doesn’t care about what kind of impression admitting to that will give the others.

As soon as they’re inside, Wolffe pushes Hardcase against the now closed doors, pinning it to the hard metal surface.

“You couldn’t wait, couldn’t you?” Wolffe growls, as if he hadn’t been the first one to go along with this. Hardcase grins at him, totally unbothered by that show of aggression.

“Yup,” is all he says, accentuating the final p. There’s no need for other words, not when Wolffe’s nibbling at his lower lip, sending a shiver to his spine, but Hardcase is known for never being able to shut up. “Wooolffe, please fuck me!”

In response Wolffe nuzzles his face, grabbing his hips with a possessive motion.

“Let’s get rid of the armor then.”

It’s a quick process for them, since by now they’re used to taking off their armors in a quick and efficient way.

They leave them neatly stacked in a corner, and soon their blacks join them in the pile, then Wolffe drags Hardcase to bed, pushing him until he falls down.

“On your hands and knees,” he orders. Hardcase doesn’t even try to hold back the moan such a tone provokes from him.

There are times in which he purposefully disobeys Wolffe, knowing that it riles him up big time, but this time he complies without any protest, getting in position immediately. He wants this too much to play the part of the rebellious one.

Before joining him, Wolffe admires him for a moment. Having to run carrying a heavy gun has done wonders for Hardcase’s musculature, and Wolffe appreciates it quite a lot.

One knee after the other, he gets on the mattress as well, running his hands over Hardcase’s legs. They twitch at the contact, shivering eagerly for more.

Wolffe dives right in between his asscheeks, licking a stripe from his taint to his hole. Hardcase’s already panting hard, and things get even worse when Wolffe begins to focus right on his rim; he circles it with his tongue, pressing the flat of it against it, licking like his life depends on it. Hardcase can’t help but to move his hips, pressing further in search of more friction.

_Then the slaps come._

Hardcase, who wasn’t expecting it, yelps when Wolffe’s hand connects with his ass; his whole body jolts, but soon relaxes again because, in all this, Wolffe still hasn’t stopped eating him out.

It becomes a delicious mix of pleasure and pain as Wolffe continues, making Hardcase grow harder at every slap, until he even begins to leak precum on the sheets. He shouldn’t be this close already, but what can he say? It’s all Wolffe’s fault.

He could tell him to stop. He knows that if he does that, Wolffe will stop and go on, but frankly… He wouldn’t mind getting off like this, so instead of telling him to get a move on he says this:

“Wolffe… I’m so close…”

“Want me to stop?” the other asks immediately.

Hardcase shakes his head, only to realize that in that position Wolffe probably didn’t see him doing it. Right, he needs to talk.

“No,” he says then, knowing that Wolffe will understand without any need for further elaboration.

On cue, the slaps come back as well as the soothing sensation of Wolffe tongue against his entrance.

“Oh fuck, _oh fuck_ …”

He’s so close, so so so close. He needs to come, he needs to…

Wolffe breaches him with his tongue, beginning to fuck him with it. With that, another harsh slap in enough to topple him over the edge. And he hasn’t even been touched.

He completely falls on the mattress once he’s done, unable to hold himself anymore. It was so intense…

His ass feels sore, but in the best of ways. It will be hard sitting at least for the next day, but he can’t bring himself to regret it.

Wolffe gives a quick kiss to his left buttcheek, then his right, and only then he lies down beside him. What they’ve just done has clearly had an effect on him, but Wolffe makes no move towards Hardcase, at least not until he’s shown signs of having recovered.

Still, it’s Hardcase who takes the initiative, taking Wolffe’s cock in his hand, making a sigh escape his lips.

“We don’t have to, if you’re tired,” he says then, which brings an amused smile to Hardcase’s lips.

“I appreciate your consideration,” he replies, inching closer and closer to Wolffe. “But that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” As if it’s not well-known how much energy Hardcase always has. Of course he’s up for it.

“Mmmh, and what do you have in mind, then?” Wolffe asks, curious, before Hardcase kisses his lips.

“Oh, I have a few ideas.”


	31. G - Hardcase/Jesse - Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Festivals, Drinking, Fair Games, First Kiss, Fluff
> 
> This chapter was asked on tumblr. I hope you like it!

This is the first festival the clones ever get to participate to. The inhabitants of the planet they’ve just saved insisted that everyone - and they meant _everyone_ \- would attend to the festival that the Separatists had interrupted with their attack.

General Skywalker of course was ecstatic at the idea, so he accepted.

“What are we exactly supposed to do?” Rex asked however. After all, nobody has ever told them how they’re supposed to act during these moments.

“Just enjoy yourselves and have fun,” Skywalker replied, “Visit the stands, buy something… And ah! No explosions.”

Hardcase groaned at that warning, but he guessed it couldn’t be helped: the Republic couldn’t afford to get into anyone’s bad side. Still, it could’ve been so fun…

“No reason to worry, General, I’ll keep an eye on him!” Jesse immediately said, slinging his arm around Hardcase’s shoulder. Ok, maybe things could still be fun if Jesse was with him.

“I’ll count on it, Jesse.”

Hardcase thought that Jesse would’ve let him run around a little but no, he’s being quite strict - though only Hardcase would say that. Still, it’s not so bad, quite the contrary actually.

It must be weird to see a couple of grown-ups full of such childlike wonder as they walk around, but who cares. At least they all have the common sense not to say anything.

The first thing they try are the food stands. Of course it is: the food they get at the cafeteria is functional, but it’s not particularly tasty.

After beginning to try some of the local delicacies, however, it’s completely ruined for them. How are they supposed to go back to ration bars when they know that there is so much better food out there?

Jesse discovers that he has somewhat of a sweet tooth, and that’s the most adorable thing Hardcase has ever seen; if they ever begin to get paid, he’ll shower Jesse in candy. On his part, however, he’s found that he has a particular taste for spicy food.

“How can you handle it?” Jesse asks, coughing after trying a bite of a particularly spicy pepper. Hardcase shrugs.

“I have no kriffing idea,” he replies, completely honest. Hey, as long as it doesn’t hurt him it’s fine.

The second series of stalls they go to are the drinks stalls. Of course.

Listen, if they’re supposed to have fun, shouldn’t they also drink until they can’t stand up? That sounds like a nice plan, doesn’t it?

Eventually however, Jesse realizes that too much is too much, and stops them both.

“Aw, come on Jesse!” Hardcase tries to make him change his mind, but Jesse shakes his head no. He himself doesn’t feel that bad, but he can already see Hardcase becoming sleepier and sleepier - something that always happens when he gets drunk - and although it would make having to deal with him easier, he doesn’t want him to fall asleep in the middle of the festival.

He reaches for Hardcase’s hand, muttering a “C’mon, let’s go” and eventually Hardcase capitulates, if anything because holding Jesse’s hand feels nice.

Now there’s a stand that truly catches their attention is one of the last they visit; behind the counter there are series of small cans all stacked to assume various forms. What exactly is this?

“Come test your ability and win marvellous prizes!” the vendor is chanting. How are they supposed not to check it out?

“Excuse me, sir?” Jesse asks, grabbing the vendor’s attention. “What is this exactly?”

“It’s a game! If you win, you can choose a prize to take with you!”

“And what are the prizes?” Jesse asks, now intrigued. Winning prizes can always be an excuse to brag, something he’d never do without.

“You’re looking right at them,” the vendor replies, gesturing to the left side of the stand. There are many things and trinkets amassed over there, the biggest of which being a…

“Jesse! Look at that!” Hardcase exclaims, pointing to a huge bantha plush; Jesse knew that was going to catch his eyes. Hardcase then turns towards him with pleading eyes. “Can you win it for me?”

“Why can’t you win it yourself? The General gave you enough credits for this too, I’m sure.”

Hardcase begins to fiddle with his hands. “Well…”

“Lemme guess,” Jesse sighs, “You spent all of them on food and drinks.”

“But it was so tasty!” Hardcase defends himself, and although that’s true, it’s still not an excuse… Ah, who is he kidding? Of course he’ll do it.

“Fine,” he says, and then he turns to the vendor, “How can I win that one?” he asks, pointing at the plush with his finger, causing the hilarity of the vendor.

“Oh, my friend, for that one you’ll need to take all the cans down,” he says, “And you only get three balls to throw!”

That’s it? Jesse thought it was going to be harder. He’s a soldier for Fett’s sake, he’s sure he can handle this.

“Challenge accepted.”

It took him a couple of times before he could actually make it, resulting in him spending all his - few - remaining credits, but Jesse doesn’t regret it, not when he gets to see Hardcase trying to walk with the plush blocking his view. It may make him an ass, but it’s funny.

Eventually they settle with Hardcase carrying the bantha with one arm, while with the other he holds Jesse’s hand again so that he can guide him. They both missed that contact.

“So, do I at least get a thank you kiss?” Jesse jokes, but his lips are immediately met by Hardcase’s chuckling ones.

“W-Wait!” he exclaims then, surprised and… pleased? “Did you really mean that?”

“Of course I did you silly di’kut,” Hardcase chuckles, booping Jesse’s nose with a finger. “I wouldn’t have done it otherwise.”

O-Oh. Well, if this is how things are then yes, spending all his credits was completely worth it.


	32. G - Bacara/Rex - Saviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Post Order 66, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control Healing and Aftermath, Hopeful Ending
> 
> I was asked to write a sequel to the Rexcara chapter I've already written, though this can be seen more as a distant sequel rather than an immediate one, but I had this idea in mind for a while and I wanted to write it. I hope you like it!

It took him years to find him, but now Rex is closer to finally save his riduur than he’s ever been. He has to take this chance, no matter how risky it is, no matter how small his chances of survival are.

He has to save him or die trying; Rex will not be convinced otherwise.

It’s quite the extreme stance, but how is he supposed to go on without his riduur? Now that he knows that he’s alive, that there’s a chance for him to get him free, he _has_ to take it, and take it he will.

When Bacara wakes up, the first thing that comes to mind is that he doesn’t know where he is, nor he knows what happened.

Before he even gets the chance to panic, however, someone immediately rushes to his side.

“Bacara! You’re awake!” The man who just spoke looks old, has begun to bald and has a beard; it doesn’t take him long to realize that he’s a clone as well. Those eyes, though, they can belong to…

“… Rex? Rex, is that you?”

The clone smiles at him, nodding, and Bacara feels like crying. He doesn’t, however, because he’s better than that. Besides, there are more pressing matters at the moment: now that he can see better, he’s noticed that he must be in some sort of infirmary, but this still doesn’t explain much.

“Rex, what happened?”

Rex tells him everything; he doesn’t let out a single detail. Bacara deserves to know the entire truth, no matter how much it may hurt. If Rex tries to spare him some detail, he’s going to be mad at him, so he doesn’t.

It breaks his heart seeing his expression turn from confused to despaired, then resigned and sad. He wishes things were different, but fortunately he doesn’t have the power to turn this wish in reality, no matter how much he wants it.

After he finishes his retelling, they both fall silent, dealing with the heavy implications of what he just said.

Surprisingly, Bacara’s the one who speaks first. “Rex… Why, then?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you come save me?”

“Why did you… Bacara, did you hear yourself talk just now? You’re my riduur, of course I’d come save you,” Rex explains, still unsure as to why Bacara is asking him that. As if he wasn’t going to save him!

“I’m just a broken weapon, Rex, nothing more…”

Hearing Bacara talk like that, hearing his voice so fragile, feels like a shot to the chest. The man he has in his arms in just a shadow of the man Rex fell in love with, and yet…

“You’re still you no matter what,” he says, “And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

He feels a bit relieved when Bacara sends a small smile his way. It’s barely visible but it’s already a step towards the right direction.

He caresses his hair. It’s so much shorter that it once was; it’s more similar to the buzz cut Rex used to sport. Knowing how much Bacara prided himself for keeping it long, he’s sure that this was done to him against his will.

Immediately Rex is overwhelmed by guilt, his old friend, his everlasting companion. If he had found him earlier this wouldn’t have happened. It’s all his fault.

What a pathetic excuse of a riduur he is. He’s not even able to save the person he loves the most!

“Rex… _Rex_. Look at me.”

Rex has no choice but to obey, looking down at Bacara’s scarred face and… determined eyes?

“I’m still here, right? You did it, you saved me.” He manages to hold Rex’s face between his hands, pulling him closer until their foreheads are pressed into a keldabe. “I’ll kick your shebs if you begin blaming yourself.”

It startles a laugh out of Rex. He doesn’t know if it’s out of desperation or he’s finally losing it, but he can’t stop laughing even to the point of tears.

He chokes down a sob, but he doesn’t stop smiling.

Even if he was late, he saved Bacara. At least now they can be together again.

Somehow… the future doesn’t seem so bleak anymore.


	33. E - Wolffe/Rex - Briefing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Blow Jobs, Semi Public Sex
> 
> This was a request from tumblr, I hope you like it!

This was a bad idea, a bad bad idea. If they get caught, Rex is going to die from the embarrassment.

Technically they will have a briefing shortly, but Wolffe and Rex arrived early, mostly out of fear to be late. At first they just talked to kill time, then Wolffe suggested this crazy idea and, in a moment of lust and foolishness, Rex accepted. Big mistake.

Now he’s sitting on the edge of the holotable where they’re supposed to have the meeting, with his legs spread and Wolffe kneeling before him, intent of giving him the blowjob of his life.

It shouldn’t be so exhilarating, and yet it is, although part of the excitement is overshadowed by the anxiety of being found out, which translates into more anxiety because he should come soon so that they won’t be caught in such a compromising position, which translates to just more anxiety in general.

“Rex, you gotta relax.”

Rex looks down at Wolffe. The fucker even has the courage to look amused by this whole thing, like his entire reputation isn’t at stake.

“That’s easy for you to say,” he replies in fact, “Besides, I’m surely not going to come if you don’t suck me.”

Wolffe rolls his eyes at those words - though he’s smiling - and he gets back to work, taking Rex in one go and bobbing his head up and down like his life depends on it.

Normally Rex would’ve already come but this isn’t your typical situation, so he’s having a hard time focusing on the pleasure that is building up inside him. Something needs to be done about that.

He yelps, cursing himself afterwards for being loud, when Wolffe pinches his ball, keeping them in a vicelike grip. If it wasn’t for his reflex who immediately moved him to hold onto Wolffe’s shoulders, he would’ve toppled down.

Wolffe doesn’t pull away to say anything this time, not that he needs to, not when Rex can read the smugness on his face. “About time” it seems to be saying.

Rex scoffs at him, but he gets distracted pretty quickly when Wolffe does something with his tongue that makes him almost see starts.

He’s slowly forgetting about where they are and wait they’re supposed to wait for, as his mind gets overtaken by pleasure at Wolffe’s ministrations.

“Kriff! _Wolffe_! I’m--”

He doesn’t even get to finish that sentence; he can’t hold it in anymore and he comes, he comes _a lot_ , still gripping Wolffe’s armored shoulders like his life depends on it.

The way his body begins to tremble as he comes is kind of cute, Wolffe thinks, though he doesn’t let that thought distract him. He swallows every single drop of Rex’s cum, knowing that they can’t make a mess.

Only after Rex is completely spent he pulls away, cleaning his mouth with his gauntlet - not the smartest choice, but at the moment he did so without thinking.

He waits just a moment for the other to catch his breath, then he taps on his leg.

“You good?”

Rex nods, then he immediately hops off the holotable, muttering curses as he hurries to get the pieces of armor they’ve removed in order to put them back on again.

“Damn it!” he exclaims, “How much time do we have?”

At those words, Wolffe can’t keep it in anymore, and he burst into laughter, pressing his forehead on the ground as his body shakes from mirth. Of course Rex finds this behavior immediately suspicious.

“What?” he asks in fact, stepping closer to Wolffe, who now is beginning to get up as well.

“I’m sorry Rex,” the other begins, still laughing his ass off, “It’s just that… there’s no meeting.”

There’s no meeting? What does he mean?

Wait, Wolffe has been the one telling him they had a debrief in the first place. Was he lying? But why?

_Oh wait a second._

The worst thing about being the poor shiny who just had to see a laughing Commander Wolffe running for his life, while a furious and ready to kill Captain Rex chases after him, yelling about how much of an absolute di’kut he is, is that even if he tells someone, nobody is going to believe what he saw.

Damn it. That would’ve made up for a fun story.


	34. E - Wolffe/Hunter - Big Bad Wolffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Roleplay, Bondage
> 
> This chapter was asked by Petukis, I hope you like it!

“Here you go,” Hunter mutters, more to himself than to the other, as he finishes with the last knot. He looks down at his handwork and he can’t help a smirk to form on his face. “Now the big bad wolf is all tied up.”

Under him, Wolffe snarls, but apart from that he says nothing; actually, he looks quite flustered. This must not be something he usually gets involved into.

He’s still surprised that he accepted the proposition: he doesn’t seem like the type who’d enjoy being tied down into this role, but maybe he’s just misjudged him; after all he knows little about him, only what he’s heard from Cody and what he’s seen during this joint operation between the Wolfpack and the Bad Batch.

It’s curious how much their names fit well together: Wolffe and Hunter, like the characters of that old-ass fairytale that Hunter has only learned of recently from one of Tech’s rambles.

Why not doing something fun about it?

From his vantage point, comfortably sitting on the other’s lap, he can take his time observing him. Even if he wants him to move, it’s not like there’s much he can do about it, not when he’s completely tied up to the bed.

The way the black rope with all its shapes and knots only accentuate Wolffe’s body and muscles is most pleasing to the eyes. Hunter almost feels bad about keeping this view only to himself; maybe he’ll bring someone along if there’s a next time.

He tentatively moves his hips, brushing their cocks together, and he’s rewarded by a chocked groan. Mmh… very nice.

“Now that I’ve captured you…” he begins then, “What should I do to you?”

“Just do something!” comes the angry reply, though Wolffe does little to hide his already building desperation.

“Oh? The captive wants to order around the captor?” Hunter teases him, stopping all his movements. No matter how much Wolffe tries to get some friction again, there’s very little he can do.

“Ugh, fine! What can I do?” he capitulates then. Hunter smirks.

“I don’t know…” He leans closer. “What are you willing to do?”

“I… I just… _Please_ …” Oh, they’re already at the begging phase, good.

Hunter climbs over Wolffe, sitting at his chest’s height, his erect cock a few inches away from his mouth. His intentions are clear.

“Suck.”

Wolffe seems to hesitate. “I…”

No, Hunter will have none of this. He pushes his cock with more forcefully this time.

“I said _suck_.”

A beat. Then things change.

It seems that Wolffe has accepted his role, and he slowly parts his lips, tongue darting towards Hunter’s cock. He slowly begins to suck at the best as his abilities given how he’s tied up, but with time he stars to move with more confidence and faster, aided by his own growing desire.

“Very good,” Hunter praises him, gently running his hand across Wolffe’s cheek. “Looks like you have your use after all.”

Wolffe groans at his words, but he doesn’t stop blowing him, which his admirable. He’s clearly getting tired however, so Hunter decides to “give him a hand” by beginning to thrust in and out of his mouth himself. He grabs Wolffe by the hair, keeping him still as he goes to town. Now he can watch him trying not to choke on his cock, but Hunter has no intentions on making things easy for him, after all it would be weird if he did this to his prey, right?

Wolffe’s mouth is so wet and warm, truly a paradise. It’s almost a shame when Hunter comes, not bothering pulling out of his mouth; he’s sure Wolffe can handle it.

He does in fact, though when Hunter actually pulls out he begins to cough a bit, but except from that he looks fine, if not absolutely wrecked.

As Hunter goes back to his previous position, on Wolffe’s lap, he feels something hard and wet press against his back, and he can’t hold a smirk at the sensation. Look like _somebody_ has really enjoyed this.

He takes Wolffe’s chin with his hand, then, holding it with a tight grip. Somehow, the pain’s grounding to Wolffe, and his gaze focuses on Hunter.

“Alright, you’ve been very good,” he purrs, “I might let go of you after all.”

As he speaks he begins to run his ass against Wolffe’s cock, sending a shiver across the other’s spine.

“But first let me reward you.”


	35. G - Bacara/Rex - Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Fluff, Soft, Love Declaration
> 
> This chapter was requested by an anon on tumblr. I hope you like it!

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

Bacara immediately turns towards Rex, raising an eyebrow at him. They’ve found a nice empty space at the top of a building to enjoy their rare shared leave on Coruscant, and now Rex’s asking weird questions out of the blue.

“Do I believe in what now?”

“Soulmates, don’t you know what those are?” Rex replies, beginning to look like he regrets asking in the first place.

“I know what those are,” Bacara scoffs, “It’s just weird that you asked just now.”

The atmosphere between them has cooled down quite a bit, which is something that Bacara regrets. He knows he’s too gruff sometimes, but this time it might’ve been too much.

Damn him and his mouth.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes immediately, “I didn’t mean to sound harsh.”

“I know,” Rex replies, smiling at him and giving him a playful shove with his shoulder, which makes him chuckle. Yes, Rex is aware of his behavior; it makes it even more unbelievable that he would choose him as a companion.

Silence returns and Bacara thinks now for sure that they’ve dropped the subject, but no, Rex speaks about it again.

“It’s just that I’ve heard the General talk about it and I don’t know, it got me thinking.”

“Let me guess, he was talking about a certain senator?” Bacara asks. How Skywalker and Anidala aren’t officially out to everybody is still a mystery to him: everyone with eyes can see that there’s something between them.

“Well, yeah…” Rex clears his throat. “But that’s not important. I guess I was just curious to know what you think about it, that’s all.”

The way he’s saying it makes Bacara believe that it’s not all but he’s keeping up a front not to appear what? Too mushy? Too romantic? He should know that even though Bacara isn’t exactly one for these things, he wouldn’t judge him for them.

Alright, he’ll humor him.

“I don’t know.”

Rex turns towards him.

“You don’t?”

“I mean…” Ugh, why are these things so hard? “Maybe?”

He pauses, clearing his thoughts. He raises his gaze to the night sky, so peaceful, so different from what they live and experience day by day as the war efforts continue. Maybe it’s the quiet, but it helps clear his head a bit and helps him speak more frankly.

“I think there are people that you just click with no matter what. I wouldn’t go as far as calling them soulmates, but…” He turns towards Rex, who will always be his favorite thing to look at, even more than Coruscant’s night sky. “I think there are special people that makes our lives better.”

“So kinda like a soulmate, don’t you think?” Rex asks, smirking. Bacara shakes his head, though he can’t hide the smile on his face.

“You’re a smartass,” he says, and before Rex can retort with anything, he kisses him, long and deep, pulling away only when they’re both out of breath.

“The one thing that I know is that I love you,” he admits, voice quiet and soft, vulnerable. He rarely opens up like this, even with Rex, but he supposes that this is the right time to do it.

Rex stares at him, eyes going wide, then his gaze turns soft as well as he takes Bacara’s head between his hands, gently pressing their foreheads together.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum,” he says, bringing a smile to Bacara’s face.

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum._ ”


	36. E - Cody/Wolffe - Holopics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Nudes, Masturbation, "Phone" Sex
> 
> Did I just write a chapter about space nudes? Yes
> 
> Anyway I got this request on tumblr and I gotta say, I'm really happy about getting it since they're my otp! I hope you all like it :D

It begins as a way to keep tabs on each other.

Sometimes they simply don’t have the time to speak directly to each other or to type long messages, so snap a quick holopic and you’re good to go.

As time passes and they begin seeing each other less and less, it becomes something else entirely, however.

It starts one night, right as Wolffe finishes up with all the paperwork he had to do. He deserves a break now, maybe even to catch up on some sleep if he’s lucky enough. Yes, it sounds like a plan.

Once he arrives to his room however, it’s not like all his tiredness has suddenly vanished, but he does feel more awake than he was before.

As he lets himself fall on his bunk, he thinks that maybe he should take advantage of this free time to catch up with Cody, admitting that he’s not busy himself. He sends him a text then via comm.

**Wolffe:** You up?

Unexpectedly, he receives a reply almost immediately.

**Cody:** Yes

**Cody:** You too I see

At least now Wolffe’s sure Cody’s not involved in a battle, or else he would’ve never replied. Still, this doesn’t exclude the possibility that he’s working anyway; actually, knowing Cody’s workaholic tendencies, Wolffe is marginally sure that he must be drowning in paperwork. He’d better ask, because like this he can tell him to take a Sith-damned break.

**Wolffe:** What are you doing?

**Cody:** About to take a shower

Oh. He wasn’t expecting this at all…

Wolffe doesn’t even think about the implications of what he’s writing if not only after he sends it.

**Wolffe:** Pic?

Before he can backtrack however, afraid of having overstepped some sort of non-spoken boundary, Cody replies.

**Cody:** Sure

Another thing Wolffe wasn’t expecting that day.

Still, the holopic hasn’t arrived yet. Did Cody lie to him or is he planning something? He doesn’t know if he should feel the anticipation that has taken over his mind, but at this point it’s too late to go back. Oh Maker, does this make him a creep or something? He hopes not. He just wants to see Cody, nothing more he swears.

His body almost jolts when he gets the notification that a holopic has been sent to him. He opens it and…

Oh, it’s Cody alright.

He has one arm raised, likely holding the camera; his expression’s a mix of “trying to be suave” and “getting flustered because he doesn’t know what he’s doing” which is kind of adorable, but it’s not what draws Wolffe’s focus: his body, all exposed for his viewing pleasure, is still as perfect as the last time they got a chance to meet, and going lower he sees that… _That fucker_.

He’s made sure that only a hint of his cock would be framed, and Wolffe knows him well enough to know for sure that it wasn’t an accident, that he purposefully did it.

**Cody:** What do you think? :)

Oh, he plays coy now, the shabuir. Next time Wolffe gets his hands on him he’ll make him pay, he swears. Despite that, however, he can’t deny that his body is reacting favorably to that picture, even with how little it shows.

The things is, Wolffe doesn’t really need a picture to remind himself of how Cody’s cock looks like, he can imagine it perfectly. Maybe it’s exactly the fact that he’s imagining it that is getting him so hot and bothered right now.

He weights his options… _Screw it_.

It’s with an immense speed that he shoves his hand into his lower blacks, going straight for his cock, which he grabs. A relieved sigh escapes his lips at the contact, and Wolffe doesn’t waste any time, beginning to jack off at the thought of Cody. It’s not the same thing without him, but it’s what he has to settle for.

He pictures Cody in the shower, with water running all over his body. Would he be touching himself too? For the sake of Wolffe’s fantasy yes, he would.

Right as he’s getting into it, his comm begins to beep. _Of all times_.

He almost doesn’t respond to it, but then he sees that the call comes from Cody. Oh, very interesting.

He doesn’t even bother stopping jerking off as he accepts the call, making a holographic version of Cody appear on his right; by his expression he takes that he was expecting to find him like this.

“Having fun, Wolffe?”

“What do you think?” he growls back, though his words are all bark and no teeth, and Cody knows it. He chuckles in fact.

“Honestly though, I thought you would’ve already come by the time I called you. Looks like you’re taking your time…”

“It’s not the same without you,” Wolffe quietly admits. It’s true: maybe it’s because they don’t get to spend much time together, but when they do, it’s always special. There’s no way it can be the same just with Wolffe and his hand.

“I know,” Cody replies, voice soft, at least for a moment. “If I was there, I’d blow you.”

A groan leaves Wolffe’s words at those words, and he goes back to jerking off, now with _that_ image in mind. Cody between his legs, swirling his tongue around his tip, taking him all…

“Are you close?” Has Cody’s voice always sounded so sultry?

Wolffe nods, then nods again. The imaginary Cody between his legs is still going, eyes fixed on him; he always looks so smug when he gets him off, and usually Wolffe would have something to say about it, but not this time.

“ _Then come_.”

Wolffe’s vision goes white for a moment as he comes, right as Cody said.

When he opens his eyes again, the Cody between his legs his gone, but the one on the call is still present, looking at him with a mix of smugness and fondness.

“You’re a menace,” Wolffe says then, still a bit dazed. It brings a smirk to Cody’s lips.

“But you like it.”

“That’s irrelevant,” Wolffe retorts. He lowers his gaze to look at the mess he’s made; he’ll need a new pair of blacks after this display. “Next time we see each other I’ll have my revenge.”

The sound of Cody’s laughter fills the room.

“I’m looking forward to it.”


	37. G - Cody/Wolffe - Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Post Order 66, Cody Gets Saved, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control Healing and Aftermath, Some Protectiveness
> 
> Another tumblr ask. I hope you like it!

After rescuing Cody from the Empire, Wolffe has gotten a bit… territorial with him. He prefers the word “protective”.

His riduur is still dealing with the aftermath of the chip’s removal surgery, he needs someone by his side, and who better than Wolffe to absolve this duty? Who better than Wolffe can console his darling for all he’s lost, for all _they_ have lost?

_Darling._ That’s a word that takes him back. They used to call each other that as a joke, since it’s something that’s so unlike them that it’s funny, but with time they began to mean it more and more. They still kept the pet names at a minimum when they weren’t alone, but just in order not to cause hilarity in the other troopers, especially if said troopers happened to be their batchmates; they could assign latrine duty to any other man, but not them, since they shared rank - well Kote outranked them all but still…

Cody looks so small, Wolffe can’t help but to think, lying down with his lover on his medical cot, keeping him safe in his arms. He’s just stopped shaking, slipping in, Wolffe hopes, a nicer dream.

Only now he’s beginning to look like the old Cody; when they found him, he was barely able to stand, he had lost a lot of weight, and his gaze was empty. Anger boils inside Wolffe at the memory.

The Empire really didn’t deserve Cody if that was how they treated him.

“You’re thinking. _Loudly_.”

Wolffe doesn’t get startled at the sound of Cody’s voice, not at all. If Cody says the contrary, that’s because he’s an ass.

“I thought you were asleep,” Wolffe says in order not to give Cody enough time to tease him.

“I was, in fact,” the other answers, a shadow of a smile on his ruined lips, “Before someone decided to cause a commotion.”

“Sorry…” Wolffe has always had a hard time staying still, but now things are even worse. He’s always so twitchy.

Cody shifts, pulling himself up so that he can lay a kiss on Wolffe’s forehead, then he smiles reassuringly.

“It’s fine. I wasn’t that tired anyway.” Wolffe would like to retort because Cody’s a dirty liar and what he just said isn’t true, but he knows what a losing battle looks like, so he doesn’t even bother.

“What got you like this anyway?” Cody asks, curious.

“You.”

In a different situation, Cody would’ve smirked and he would’ve teased him, Wolffe would’ve snarled something at him and the two would’ve begun wrestling each other then, who knows, maybe they would’ve done something else… This isn’t it, however.

“Something wrong?” Cody asks; immediately worried. Wolffe shakes his head.

“I’m just glad you’re fine.”

Fine could be a bit of a stretch, but they’re both here, they’re both alive. That’s what matters.

Cody takes Wolffe’s hand in his, bringing his palm to his lips’ height, kissing it.

“I’m glad you’re fine too.”

Eventually, the scars will fade. Eventually they’ll truly heal.

For now, however, fine will have to do. As long as they’re together. Now that he has him again, Wolffe will make sure nobody touches his darling again. _Ever_.


	38. G - Cody/Hunter - Not giving up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Post Order 66  
> Sorry I'm a sucker for clones saving each other after the chips get activated
> 
> This was another request from tumblr. I hope you like it!

It took less than Hunter thought to find Cody, all thanks to Tech. They’d seriously be ruined without him.

They’re a small group, all the Jedi survivors and the Clones whose chip didn’t activate for one reason of another, but they’re all dead set on rescuing whoever they can. With this premise, as soon as Tech managed to get some information on Cody’s whereabouts, it was obvious that they were going to devise a plan to save him.

They all put their hearts and souls into it, especially Hunter. He just wanted his Cody back.

This is the man that gave him - and all the Bad Batch - a chance, a man that could’ve easily discarded them, treated them like they were less, but never did, a man that… A man that he loved.

He needed to get him back.

All things considered, it all went pretty well. The outpost Cody was guarding exploded, but eh, that’s just collateral damage. Nothing new for the Bad Batch.

In order to make their retrieval as inconspicuous as possible, and never mind what happened next, they had decided to remove Cody’s chip inside the outpost itself, before extraction. It might’ve been the best choice because at least he already had his crisis, and now that they’re running away on the Marauder, he seems fine. Well, not fine per se, but calmer.

“Rex will be happy to see you,” Hunter comments, keeping Cody company in their improvised medical room; it used to be his room, but they figured that it was about time to get some medical equipment in there.

At those words, Cody’s gaze lightens considerably.

“Rex?! Is he alive?” he asks, relief immediately washing over him as Hunter nods affirmatively. He lets out a deep sigh then, a sigh that Hunter thinks he’s been holding for a while. “ _Thank Manda_.”

They stay in silence for a while, each of them thinking their own thoughts, then Cody speaks again.

“Thank you, for not giving up on me,” he says. It’s weird: he doesn’t sound like himself at all, more like a shadow of what Cody, Marshall Commander Cody, used to be. Will he get better? Only time can tell.

Hunter kisses him with all the desperation he’s been feeling, with all the longing and the wishing he’d made that they would see each other again. Cody meets him halfway, returning the kiss with the same fervor.

When they part it’s like a huge weight has been lifted from their shoulders.

“You never gave up on us, on me,” Hunter says then, voice soft, “I wasn’t going to give up on you.”

They’re here, they’re alive, they’re together. It’s enough.


	39. E - Sev/Atin Skirata - Fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Emotional Repression, Rough Sex
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

Atin snarls as he pins Sev down. For a moment, and only just for a moment, he thinks about spouting blood directly on his face instead that on his left.

Despite the obvious bond between them, only when they’re fighting they manage to actually get close. Vau has really fucked up both of them, huh? At least Atin tries to defy him, not whatever Sev thinks he’s doing. Pathetic. Does he think he’ll get his approval like this?

He closes his hand around Sev’s throat; it could be so easy for him to squeeze - so tempting - but he just keeps him there, because he knows it’ll make Sev angry because he has an opening but he’s not acting on it.

As predicted, Sev doesn’t like it at all: he tries to break free, to get Atin off, all rage and violence, but Atin doesn’t budge.

The only thing Sev succeeds in by moving around so much is making their cocks rub together from behind their blacks.

A shiver runs through their spines and they look at each, finding themselves for once in silent agreement. It’s something that is becoming more frequent each time they decide to “spar” - not fight to the death but only because they know they’re not allowed to do that. It’s an efficient way to unwind all the tension; not everyone understands that, but neither of them ever expected them to.

“Mmh, so eager, are you?” Atin taunts him.

“Could say the same to you,” Sev growls back.

As it often happens when they want each other to shut up, they kiss. There’s nothing soft in the way they do it, however, there never is - except _that one time_ , but they don’t talk about it. It’s all tongue and teeth and an increasing want to overwhelm the other.

They continue moving in some sort of tandem, brushing their clothed erections together; getting naked now would take them too much time, so they don’t do it. They were already going to hit the showers once this is over, so it’s not going to make a difference if they get their blacks dirty or not.

Atin takes a hold of Sev’s thighs, spreading them open in order to accommodate him better; at first Sev snarls in the kiss, trying to oppose some resistance, but as he feels a more insistent pressure on his cock he realizes that it’s better this way and he lets him move him as he please. Just for this time.

As revenge, however, he circles Atin’s back with his arms, pressing his nails down where he knows Atin’s bruised. He gets a pained moan out of it, meaning that he can call themselves even.

When they come, it’s not as magical or pretty or good as someone might believe, it just happens. It’s a release, nothing more nothing less.

It could become more if only either of them would drop this façade and allow themselves to _feel_ , but that’s too much to ask of them, at least for now. Maybe with time, but nothing is certain.

Before they can actually catch their breath, they immediately pull away, putting some distance between them. They both feel the pull, however, the want to snuggle together, the desire for any kind of warmth, but it’s not from the other that they’re going to receive it.

Sev gets up on trembling legs, but Atin doesn’t even try to help him, knowing that he would only get a punch to the face as thanks.

“Next time, I’ll be on top,” he says, making Atin raise his gaze towards him, a challenging smirk on his face.

“We’ll see, Sev, we’ll see…”

Yes, they are truly fucked up, but at least it’s fun, right?


	40. G - Thorn/Fox - Indulge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Self-Hatred, Self-Esteem Issues, Angst, Hurt/Comfort with more Hurt than Comfort
> 
> I said I was going to write more Thorn/Fox, so here we go.

Fox doesn’t understand what Thorn sees in him, why he keeps seeking him out, why he’s so friendly with him, why he chose him as a companion. Someone like Thorn, who’s always so cheerful, respected… loved. He shouldn’t have anything to do with someone like Fox; he’ll only bring him down.

Despite his numerous attempts, he’s never managed to push him away. Thorn always comes back.

Fox can’t figure out why he keeps doing that, surely it can’t be because of some genuine feeling Thorn feels for him, no, not when the object of his affection would be Fox. A dare, maybe, or maybe he just pities him; these seem more reasonable explanations.

Even though Fox knows he shouldn’t, he’s still selfish enough to indulge him, to let himself experience something he hasn’t had since his days in Kamino, before he turned into whatever thing he has become now.

At first he told himself that it was going to be just for a short while, just so that he could feel any kind of positive emotion again, but days pass and he still hasn’t called this whole thing off.

It’s just so good, so nice, that Fox can’t get enough of it. Thorn is a genuine delight, and Fox would miss him if he sent him away.

… It can’t last for long, however. Fox knows it.

Eventually Thorn will see him for what he truly is, he’ll see that Fox is undeserving of all the soft feelings he harbors for him.

Fox has made peace with this already. When it will happen, Fox will of course let him go. He’s been selfish enough already, he won’t let him rot like he already did.

With these thoughts in mind, knowing that their time together will eventually end, all Fox does now is indulging in this soft thing he and Thorn have been sharing, at least while it lasts.

No matter what, he’s grateful that, even for a short time, he’s been allowed to feel genuine happiness.


	41. E - Cody/Wooley - Taking care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Blow Jobs, Smutt and Fluff
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

When Wooley asked him if he could have a private meeting with him, this isn’t what Cody thought he was getting into, but he can’t complain: as soon as they got in his office, Wooley didn’t waste any time and he pushed him down on his chair, setting between his legs, carefully removing each piece of armor, kissing his legs as he uncovered them, running his hands over them as he explores his body.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure?” Cody asks however, because he doesn’t understand where this comes from.

Wooley finishes taking off the last piece, leaving then a trail of kisses going from Cody’s knees up to his navel. There’s still a layer of blacks between Wooley’s lips and Cody’s skin, but he can feel their imprint so clearly already that he wonders how they would feel if he were to undress completely.

“You always take care of us, sir,” Wooley says then, raising his gaze to meet Cody’s, “Let me take care of you this time.”

He doesn’t even wait for Cody to reply before opening his lower blacks, making them slide off his legs.

At this point Cody moves his gaze from him, a bit because it feels like too much, a bit because he might be feeling some shame at the fact that he’s already half-erect when Wooley hasn’t even touched him there yet. If it can count as a justification, it’s been quite a while since he last took care of his needs; there’s always so much to do, so how is he supposed to get any free time?

Wooley brushes his hands over his thigh, and as expected the direct contact is intense; it sends shivers down Cody’s spine. He sees Wooley raise his gaze to meet his, a silent question in it, and he nods, giving his consent.

As Wooley swallows him down, it’s like all his stress and tenseness get sucked into a vacuum and released into nothingness. All he can feel now is the burning sensation of Wooley’s mouth around his cock; it’s so wet and good and fast that Cody can’t help but to lose himself in it.

It doesn’t feel like a punch in the gut when Cody comes. The fire in his stomach has been burning for a while, gradually fed by Wooley continuous ministrations, that he was actually expecting to find his release.

His hand has been resting on Wooley’s head for a while, gently keeping his hair from getting in the way. He looks so soft, soft and kind, so much that he’d take care of his Commander like this. Only now Cody tightens his grip over it as his body tenses from the build-up.

“W-Wooley…” he stutters, a warning in his voice. Wooley understand immediately what he wants to convey and he speeds up his movements, bobbing his head up and down as fast as he can and continuing even as Cody finds his release, actually, especially then.

Cody has no idea about how much times passes when he finally comes to, panting heavily, and only then Wooley pulls away, already with a smirk on his face. He doesn’t say anything, however; he nuzzles his cheek against Cody’s thigh, waiting for him to recover a bit.

“That was…” Cody begins saying once he feels like he can talk without his voice cracking, but he doesn’t know what to add.

“Good?” Wooley asks, eager to learn the answer.

Cody chuckles, helping Wooley up until their faces are on the same level, then leaves a quick peck on his lips.

“Very good,” he replies then, gaze soft. “Thank you, Wooley.”

“Anything for you Commander--”

“It’s Cody.”

At those words, Wooley looks at Cody with wide eyes, surprise plastered all over his face.

“What?” Cody chuckles. “I think you’ve earned the right to call me by my name when we’re off duty, don’t you think?”

Instead of replying, Wooley drags him for a kiss, though Cody can’t help but to laugh a bit into it, finding the way he’s acting adorable.

This feels like the beginning of something very nice.


	42. E - Sinker/Boost - Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Shower Sex, Some Bits of Banter, Sinker being a Little Shit
> 
> Another request from tumblr. I hope you like it!

Sinker thought he was lucky to finally have the shower all for himself, but the sound of feet getting closer makes him understand quickly that it’s not the case.

What a pleasant surprise, however: someone very special has joined him, someone Sinker has no hesitation to corner against the shower wall.

“Look who’s finally decided to take a shower!”

Boost growls like the animal that he is, shoving Sinker away but to no effect. He doesn’t budge.

“Kriff off Sinker let me shower in peace!” he says then, but Sinker still doesn’t move. Not that Boost actually minds having his riduur this close, but he’s come here for a reason and he wants to get a move on so that he can do other things.

His determination crumbles immediately however when Sinker steps closer and until they’re chest to chest, exuding smugness as he does so.

“Oh don’t worry,” he says, tone falsely innocent, “Turn around, I’m just going to help.”

A shiver runs through Boost’s spine at those words, but he doesn’t reply. Instead, he complies, resting his hands against the cold tiles of the wall.

Sinker turns up the water and wastes no time getting the soap, spreading it across Boost’s body. He even begins to massage his sore muscles, which is something that Boost is grateful for - sparring sessions with Wolffe always end up with him feeling everything hurt for _days_. He groans appreciatively at the gesture and he’s rewarded by a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. He might be a pain to deal with, but he loves his riduur.

Boost does his best to keep his voice quiet, even though Sinker isn’t exactly making things easy for him, not with the slow and sensual way he’s touching his body. He presses his forehead against the tiles, closing his eyes in concentration to try that keep calm, but all he manages to do like this is to feel Sinker’s touch even more intensely.

Maybe if he pretends everything’s fine, Sinker won’t notice…

As if he read his mind and wants to prove him wrong, Sinker stretches a hand over, immediately brushing against Boost’s half-hard cock. Even though he refuses to turn around to look at him, he knows he must have the most annoying smug face in the entire galaxy.

“Looks like someone’s happy…” Sinker whispers then, a hint of affection hidden behind the smug tone. It makes Boost smile and nod, not even bothering trying to hide it anymore.

It pays, because Sinker closes his fist around his dick, giving it a few tugs. Boost is beginning to feel his legs give away, but he keeps staying up, if anything not to give Sinker the satisfaction of having made him go boneless; he’ll have to work way harder for that.

He might actually do it, because he suddenly begins to feel something small prodding against his entrance; he knows immediately it’s Sinker’s fingers. The other clone begins to prod against Boost’s rim, aided by the slippery soap: he slides in easily, though it burns. It’s fine, Boost doesn’t mind; actually, he likes it if it hurts a bit.

He lets out a shaky moan at the breach, finding it harder and harder to stay up. Sinker has begun kissing his back and shoulders, and somehow that soft contact manages to balance things.

“Kriff, Sinker… Just-- Do something!”

“I _am_ doing something.” Ugh, what a smartass. He’s been slowly massaging Boost’s inner walls with his finger, barely moving it, but as nice as it feels, it’s almost not enough anymore.

This time Boost turns as much as he can so that he can send an ugly look at the other.

“You know what I mean.”

Sinker chuckles, leaning in to kiss the other’s mouth. “Oh, believe me, I do.”

Suddenly, the first finger is joined by a second, then a third. Boost howls at the sudden new intrusion, beginning to immediately rock his hips against… He doesn’t even know what he wants to rub against more, if the fingers up his ass or the hand around his cock, so in the end he does his best to stay still and let Sinker do his thing.

“I-I don’t know how long I’ll last…”

“Then let go,” Sinker orders him, and it’s like the last thing that was holding Boost together suddenly vanishes, leaving him without any defense.

With a last groan he comes, shooting his load against the wall. It all gets washed down pretty quickly down the sink by the running water, leaving no external trace of what they just did.

Now his legs actually give away, and if it wasn’t for Sinker breaking the fall, he would’ve hurt himself.

“Woah! You’re ok?” Sinker asks, now concerned.

“I’m fine,” Boost nods, “Just tired.”

Sinker helps him up gently, softly. Boost might sound like a broken record, but he’s really grateful for him.

“Don’t worry, we’re going to get you some rest now, cyare.”


	43. E - Hardcase/501st - Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Hardcase you Slut, Orgy
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

It all started during a game of truth or dare. To be fair, they had come from a difficult campaign, and as it always happens during these occasions, alcohol was flowing and not even the Captain did anything to stop them.

Let’s just say that Hardcase might’ve admitted to a certain fantasy of his, and weirdly enough found a good amount of approval over it, though some people gave it more enthusiastically, others way more begrudgingly.

Does it mean that they’re going to try it? Absolutely.

He starts easy, with Kix and Dogma. He says that because he knows these two wouldn’t get offended for him calling them that - maybe Dogma would but that’s half the fun.

He knows he should be patient, that he shouldn’t spend all his energy now when he has so many other people to go through, but how is he supposed to hold back? Kix is so sweet and so is Dogma, even though he likes to act tough and above all this; not that it works when Hardcase breaks him apart.

“Mmh did you open yourself up already?” he asks, balls deep inside him, nuzzling against the space between his neck and shoulder. He feels looser than he should be, that’s why he asked.

“He was nervous,” Kix purrs, “I just gave him a hand.”

Dogma whines at those words, or maybe it’s just because Hardcase has begun thrusting with more strength, moved by those words.

“Come here,” Hardcase says then to Kix, closing his arm around his shoulders and dragging him for a deep kiss. He closes his other hand around his cock, beginning to pump it at the same speed of his thrusts inside Dogma, making Kix moan in his mouth. Such a sweet delicious sound.

Next one is Tup, who is certainly a surprise. Hardcase thought he was going to be pliant, that he was going to go down when he said so, but the reality couldn’t be further from the truth: Tup knows what he wants and he’ll get it no matter what.

Not that Hardcase is complaining, not when he’s got such a perfect view of Tup riding him, setting his own rhythm without even thinking about asking Hardcase what he wants. The long hair certainly adds something to the picture in its entirety; when Hardcase goes to grab it, yanking it, he provokes an acute moan out of Tup.

He tries to turn them around but Tup pushes him down again.

“Stay there,” he orders him. This isn’t something that Hardcase ever thought would’ve gotten him so hard and eager to please, but what can he say, it’s a nice surprise.

“Yessir.”

Coming to Jesse is like coming home to Hardcase, who’s welcomed by a sense of familiarity. This isn’t the first time he and Jesse entertain themselves like this, far from it actually.

He immediately goes for his lips, kissing him as he pushes him down, make Jesse chuckle as he explores his body with his hands.

They begin slow, but eventually it becomes too little; they need more. It feels so good when Hardcase finally presses inside Jesse, exactly what they both need.

It’s not all, however: soon in fact Hardcase finds himself being hugged from behind by someone else, someone that must be very happy judging by the erection that’s pressing against his ass. Unexpectedly, it’s Dogma.

“More,” is all he says, but he still manages to make Hardcase gasp, not expecting something like this to come out of Dogma. Not that he’s unwelcome of course; actually, it’s the exact opposite.

Hardcase is still loosen from when Kix played with him - his fingers are something else entirely - so Dogma slides inside without encountering and kind of difficulty, leaving Hardcase useless between him and Jesse. _So much_.

In the end it’s Dogma the one who settles a rhythm, pushing inside Hardcase, creating an effect that pushes him against Jesse.

Now he’s beginning to think that maybe he won’t be able to take them all, not when he’s already at this point - it’s just so much - but to hell it with, he wants to live this fantasy through the end and he will.

The Domino twins almost make him rethink that. Not that they’re being bad, but how is he supposed to take them both at the same--

He has to bite his lips not to scream when Fives begins to slowly slide inside him alongside Echo. _Oh kriff oh kriff oh kriff._

They are kind enough to stop and let him get used to the sensation, but once they begin moving there’s no stopping them, not that Hardcase would ever want them to. He keeps holding onto Echo, who’s whispering so many sweet things in his ear, a contrast from the pure filth that is pouring out of Fives’ mouth.

He comes embarrassingly fast, not that he has the presence of mind to even realize that. This has to be the best orgasm he’s ever had.

To end it all here’s the Captain, picking up all of Hardcase’s pieces and putting him back together. There’s a softness not in the way he moves, but in him specifically, that makes Hardcase melt.

It’s with open arms that he welcomes him, pulling him in an embrace as Rex pushes his cock inside his over-used rim; it burns but not too much - anything that Hardcase couldn’t handle at least.

He kisses Rex with all the energy he has to give - which to be fair isn’t much at this point - and Rex takes it all, bringing Hardcase to the edge for the umpteenth time. This time, he comes dry, but it doesn’t mean that it’s less intense than the others he’s had, actually… He might black out…

When he comes to, he’s surrounded by his vode, all intent on cuddling him in a big pile.

Even though he feels like he’s been stepped on by a stampede of wild banthas he smiles, happy and completely satisfied.

Eheh, in the end he did manage to go through all of them.


	44. T - Fox/Dogma - Found out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Secret Relationship becoming Not So Secret anymore, Implied/Reference Sexual Content, Post-Umbara
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

“Rex,” Fives asks. He’s always been the first one to drop the ‘sir’ when they’re off duty. “Didn’t you notice something weird?”

“What do you mean?” Rex can’t say that he has, but he trusts Fives’ judgment. Is there something they should be looking for? A potential threat?

“Oh! Are you telling the Captain too?” Jesse chimes in. Oh, so this isn’t anything new then?

“Yup, telling him too. So, Rex, do you happen to know where Dogma karks off when we’re on leave?”

That’s something Rex has never noticed, but it’s true: by the time they arrive at Coruscant, Dogma always suddenly disappears, only to reappear right before departing. At first Rex simply thought that he’d find somewhere to spend time on his own - even though he’s opened up quite a bit he’s still a pretty solitary type - but he’s starting to believe there’s something more behind it.

“You got any clue?” he asks then, now curious.

“We had a lead…” Fives begins, “But Tup refuses to spill anything.”

Ah, he should’ve guessed it. Tup and Dogma are batchmates, so of course he would’ve known something about it, and of course he would’ve also kept Dogma’s secret.

“Do you think he’s gotten himself into something dangerous?”

Dogma doesn’t seem the type to do something like this, but one can never be entirely sure. After all, there are plenty of people who would take advantage of a clone without feeling any remorse at all.

Still, is it right for them to intrude in Dogma’s private life? They already get close to nothing when it comes to privacy, so maybe they should just let him have this.

“We just want to make sure he’s fine,” Fives says, clearing Rex’s doubts. Clones are already protective of each other by nature, but after Umbara this is even more true.

… He might give it a shot after all.

“Let’s establish a patrol,” Rex says then, catching the attention of all the people present. “Everybody will be assigned to a different zone. If we notice anything, we make the others know immediately, what do you say?”

“I like it,” Fives replies, and Jesse nods. “Let me go get Hardcase. He’ll surely want to be involved.”

They all gather and divide themselves among Coruscant. Let’s hope someone catches something.

“Where do you think he’ll be?” Hardcase asks. He’s already making theories, which can be dangerous knowing him.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Rex stops him before things can escalate. “For all we know, this could be a totally boring night and a waste of time.”

Deep down he hopes it’s going to be like this, because it means that Dogma’s safe and he’s not doing anything that could get him in trouble.

“Now let’s move out.”

The night’s going pretty uneventful, which is a relief, but Rex might’ve spoken too soon.

“Target spotted.” It’s Jesse’s comm. “He’s a 79’s.”

All this worrying, and he’s just at 79’s?

“Meet you there.”

They all gather at there, mindful to keep enough distance in order not to be immediately visible.

“You sure you saw him?” Hardcase asks. “You didn’t confuse someone else for him, right?”

“It was him, I’m sure of it!” Jesse replies, punching Hardcase’s arm. “He was alone, so maybe he went for some drinks?”

“Could be…” Rex says, “But we’d still better not approach the target, or else we might scare him away. Let’s wait for him here.”

“Sir yes sir!”

It’s been so long and Dogma still hasn’t come out; did he pass out on the toilet or something?

Just as they were beginning to question the whole point of this “recon mission” here’s Dogma, finally making his exit with… is that Commander Fox?

“Kriff, did he get himself in trouble?” Hardcase asks, already trying to make his way towards them, but he’s luckily stopped by Fives.

“You di’kut! Can’t you see the way they’re walking out? Dogma’s in no trouble at all!”

Now that they observe him better, he’s leading Fox away with an arm secured around his waist in a very… lascivious way. But that can’t be the case, right? Dogma would never be able of such things!

There’s only one way to find out.

They follow them, mindful to keep their distance. It must look ridiculous for an external viewer, but they just want to make sure Dogma’s fine-- By the way he shoves Fox against the empty back alley they were traversing, beginning to kiss him with an impetuous that they didn’t know he had, he looks more than fine.

To say that it’s flabbergasting watching this scene would be too little, then Dogma grabs both of Fox’s legs, hoisting them around his waist, and that’s their cue to go before they get to see something they really shouldn’t see.

Once they’re out of harm’s way, they stop.

“Wow…” Fives mutters, breaking the silence.

“Holy shit!” Hardcase exclaims, loud as always, “Dogma fucks!”

“I can’t believe it,” Jesse comments, looking outright traumatized by this whole thing.

“C’mon boys, leave them alone,” Rex intervenes then, because now that they’ve made sure Dogma’s fine, they should truly leave him alone.

“But--”

“No buts, let them do their thing. How about we go get a drink now?”

“ _Please._ ”

Rex can’t help but to chuckle at the other’s reaction. He still hasn’t shaken off some of the surprise himself, but he can safely say that he’s happy for Dogma: he deserves nice things, and if that means getting it on with Fox, so be it.

On the other hand, however, he could’ve really done without having to see his ori’vod like that. How is he supposed to look at him in the eyes next time they’ll have to speak to each other now?


	45. G - Rex/Fives - Goatee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Fluff, Tenderness
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

Most people think that Fives’ tattoo is a bit redundant, not only his number is composed of all fives - thus the name - but he also got to get a five tattooed on his temple? That’s just too much.

Rex doesn’t think so. Maybe it’s because he had it already when they met, but he can’t imagine Fives without his signature tattoo. It’s just so _him_ that he’d look less like himself without it.

That’s not everything people point out about Fives: that goatee he keeps sporting stands out too much! And nevermind that there are troopers with way crazier beards or even hair.

Like with the tattoo, Rex likes it. When they first met it was barely there, just a hint of facial hair, but shortly after being assigned to the 501st he decided to grow it out properly. A vast improvement, if you ask Rex.

Speaking of him, it may be sappy to say it, but Rex could watch him for hours as he works on it, gently trimming it in front of a mirror first things first in the morning. There’s something so incredibly intimate into being able to witness this in the intimacy of his own personal quarters, far from the mess of the barracks.

He’s seen Fives’ hands brandish blasters, punch droids, lift weights, but everything pales in comparison of the gentle movements when he brings the razor to his face, trimming the excessive hair from his face.

From where he’s lying down, still naked from the night before, he’s got a direct view of the mirror in the bathroom, which is perfect because even though he’s been awake from a while he still finds it hard to properly move.

At first Fives doesn’t notice anything, too focused on not cutting himself up or messing up his goatee, but eventually he notices Rex’s reflection staring at him. He turns towards him and winks at him, only to get back to his work. At first Rex almost ducks out of the way, having been caught, but why should he? This is nothing he should be ashamed for, and if Fives wants to gloat because he was staring at him, well then, so be it.

Sometimes he helps him.

It happens after particular difficult campaigns, when Fives can’t waste any time or energy to trim his goatee every day.

He would go straight to Rex’s quarters, even when Rex is still needed for debriefs; he knows the passcode to enter so he has no qualms getting inside and wait for him there.

When Rex arrives as well and finds him there, he knows what he must do. First of all he helps Fives out of his armor; Fives and adrenaline don’t always mix well, which usually ends up with Fives hands shaking uncontrollably even hours after finally being back on the Resolute, making it impossible for him to do anything that could end up with him hurting himself, which includes trimming his facial hair.

After getting rid of his armor, letting it rest in a corner of the room, Rex takes him to the bathroom, letting him sit down on the toilet while he gathers the razor and shaving cream.

He’s not as good as Fives at this - after all he just shaves, never trims - but this doesn’t mean that he doesn’t try his best; besides, he’s gotten better at it, surely better than when he first started helping him out. He maneuvres Fives’ head with as much tenderness and care as he can, gently bringing the razor to his cheek, cutting the hair in straight lines.

They still haven’t uttered a word, but there’s no need to. Sometimes, when their conscience is too heavy on them, it’s better to stay silent and just enjoy each other’s company.

Fives’ hands aren’t shaking as much when Rex finishes, and he’s able to wash the shaving cream left on his face all by his own.

“Do you like it?” Rex asks, sounding less anxious than he feels. He can’t help it: he wouldn’t want Fives to get ridiculed for his incompetency.

Fives nods, caressing his goatee with one hand.

“It’s good,” he says, then he turns towards Rex and leans closer to give a sweet kiss on his lips. “Thank you, Rex.”

“Aw, don’t mention it.”


	46. E - Wolffe/Sinker/Boost - Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Blinfolds, Bondage, Edging
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

Not being able to see should scare Wolffe, but he knows he’s in good hands: Sinker and Boost would never let anything bad happen to him. Besides, he always has the safeword if it becomes too much.

The problem however is that, instead of being too much, it’s too little. He would love to do something about it, but he has his hands tied up behind his back, and with Boost - or is it Sinker? He’s already forgotten - between his legs, he can’t even rub them against his aching cock. All he’s getting is a remote controlled vibrator that has been taped to his cock, but it’s on the lowest setting.

“More, damn it! Please, _more!_ ”

He can’t help but to greet his teeth as his plea gets welcomed by chuckles coming from both those di’kute he calls lovers.

“But why?” Boost whispers to his ear. “We’re having so much fun already, aren’t we, Sinker?”

Sinker doesn’t reply with words, he simply nods only to lower his head to leave a bite behind Wolffe’s nape, pulling out a startled moan out of him. It’s this damned blindfold, he can’t see a thing!

Still, even though his eyes are pretty much useless now, it doesn’t mean that Wolffe doesn’t feel anything, actually, he feels even more intensely. Maybe this is why they’re both touching him so softly, barely brushing their fingers against his naked skin, so that they won’t overwhelm him.

… No, they’re just doing it to toy with him. This has to be the actual explanation.

He feels shifting from behind and he instinctively turns around to see what’s happening, only to remember that he can’t see a damn thing. This is beginning to get on his nerves.

He gets distracted pretty quickly when a mouth closes itself around his nipple, lightly sucking on it. He feels a wave of pleasure as soon as a tongue begins to swirl around his hardening nub, made even more intense by the fact that he’s been barely touched until now.

As soon as he begins to have a visible reaction to those ministrations, that sweet mouth gives him a last lick before leaving his body, making him whine and struggle against his bindings, which causes another pair of laughs. Wolffe swears, if he gets out of these things he will make Sinker and Boost pay dearly for what they’re doing.

“Boost! Didn’t you hear the Commander? He said he wanted more,” Sinker says, clearly amused by this whole thing.

“Mmh, didn’t feel like it,” Boost chuckles, which makes Wolffe struggle against his bindings again, muttering curses under his breath. He’s quickly silenced by Boost, who slams their lips together; Wolffe feels the brush of his cock against his own and tries to chase that delicious friction, if only Sinker hadn’t gotten a hold of his hips, making him stay still.

He makes it up for that at least because then he lowers his hands, featherlike touches that only make Wolffe want more, until they stop on his ass, which they grab without caring about being soft, making Wolffe groan against Boost’s mouth. A shiver runs down his spine when he slips a thumb between his cheeks, hovering it above his hole; he doesn’t presses or anything, he just circles it, and if Wolffe tries to push himself against it, he always pulls it far enough away in order not to make him feel more than what he’s willing to give him.

“Please…” Wolffe begs for the umpteenth time already. It’s already hard for him to do it, but then they don’t even give him anything. For how long do they intend to keep this up?

“Ssssh we’ll get there,” Boost reassures him, kissing him again, this time more sweetly. Wolffe melts into it, though his body tenses for a moment at the sudden intrusion of Sinker’s fingers.

At that point Boost cups his face with his hands. It burns. _It’s so much_.

“Focus on my voice, don’t mind Sinker.”

Wolffe would like to reply that it’s fucking hard to do it when he can’t see shit and has only to rely on his other sense, but words are beginning to fail him. The fact that Sinker’s prodding inside him with his fingers doesn’t help either.

It starts to become easier, however, when Boost continues talking, muttering soft praises about how good Wolffe he’s being, how beautiful he looks.

“I wish you could watch yourself, you’re such a view,” he says, making Wolffe moan.

To make things worse, Sinker joins Boost. He crooks his finger up, making Wolffe shiver, then he begins leaving a trail of kisses on his spine, going up towards his neck.

“It’s true. You’re so beautiful, Commander.”

Suddenly the vibrator begins to buzz more than it did before, making Wolffe cry out in pleasure. His whole body is tensing up - he’s so close - and he even tries to close his legs out of instinct, but Boost keeps them open.

“Stay still or you won’t get anything,” he warns Wolffe, like that’s easy.

He tries his best to obey, not to even shake, but between the vibrator and Sinker’s fingers - he just added another one - he doesn’t know how long he can go without…

A pair of lips close around his cock. They’re so warm and wet that they’ve just barely gotten to the tip that Wolffe’s already coming, howling until his voice becomes coarse.

Once he finally comes down the high he realizes how tired he feels. Boost as already turned off the vibrator, while Sinker slowly pulls his fingers away, leaving Wolffe suddenly at a loss when they both disappear who knows where. He’s not even sure they actually went anywhere, but he can’t feel them close anymore and he still can’t see and his body can’t stop shaking and…

The veil is finally lifted, and Wolffe is able to see again. Sinker has gone retrieving a rag to clean him up, while Boost has put away the vibrator.

“We’re here,” he reassures him, gentle, as both he and Sinker get to work to untie him. “We’re going to care such a good care of you now, you’ll see.”

At those words Wolffe can’t help but to smile. He believes him.


	47. E - Bacara/Rex - Untouched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Fluff and Smut, Coming Untouched
> 
> This was part of the same request as the one from yesterday. The anon asked for either Wolffe/Sinker/Boost of Rexcara, but since I couldn't choose I decided to write both of them. Enjoy!

Bacara may be gruff on the exterior, but that’s only in order to protect himself. Given the life they lead as soldiers, it’s more than fair.

There are moments however in which he allows the tall walls he’s build around himself to crumble, and that’s when he falls into Rex’s arms. There is no other person he trusts more than him; he knows that if he falls, Rex will be there to catch him no matter what.

He might find it hard to say it out loud, but he’s grateful for these moments, he’s grateful for Rex. Even though he’s not able to always tell him, he makes sure that he knows it by other means. After all Bacara is and will always be a man of action, so of course he demonstrates his affection like this.

Nothing too overt, but he always makes sure to stay close to Rex those rare times when they get deployed together or when they’re on leave at the same time; he likes to hold him in his arms, and every excuse is good enough for him to do so. He’s always there when Rex needs to vent, listening to him and nodding with understanding. He covers him in battle as much as he can; he knows that he can’t prioritize one man over the entire mission, but this doesn’t mean that he won’t always try his hardest to make sure that said man comes out of it untouched.

Of course, there are other ways to show his love and appreciation…

“Bacara… Bacara… _Oh kriff…_ ”

Bacara loves when Rex makes these sounds, because it means that he’s so gone that he’s not even realizing he’s making them, because if he was he would be flustered about them and he would try to hold them back, which if on one hand is quite endearing to see, on the other is a damn shame.

“I’m here Rex, I’m here,” he reassures him, not stopping his thrusts however. He knows for a fact that it would offend Rex if he holds back, and he’d never do something that could potentially upset him.

He stretches his hands towards Rex’s, holding them and using them as leverage to fuck him even deeper. As a response, Rex closes his legs tighter around his waist, keeping him locked there - as if he would even think about pulling away.

“Are you close?” he asks then, making Rex nod affirmatively. “Can you come like this?” he asks again. He’s never come untouched, but Bacara would like to test if he’d able to; it’s not like he’s not getting enough stimuli after all.

“I… I don’t know!” Rex is able to reply, breathless. He looks like he’s struggling to keep it together, which only prompts Bacara to move faster against his body. “Oh kriff!”

“I think you can…” Bacara comments, nuzzling against the other’s neck as he begins to fuck Rex with all he has left to give, chasing also after his own orgasm - he’s so close too.

Again Rex’s voice fills the room, always higher, always moaning Bacara’s name and swearing and begging him to go faster…

When he comes, he throws his head back, opening his mouth as if to scream, but nothing comes out of his parted lips. It’s a view that Bacara will never get enough of.

Feeling Rex clench around him, it doesn’t take him long before he comes as well, kissing Rex’s lips to muffle down his groans. Even after he’s done, even after he slowly pulls away, they’re still kissing.

When they pull away, there’s a teasing smile on Bacara’s face - a sight meant only for Rex’s eyes.

“See? I knew you could do it,” he says, chuckling when Rex scoffs and lightly pushes him.

“Kriff off,” the other replies, though there’s no real heat in his voice.

Instead of doing what Rex said, Bacara finds his place on his left, already draping himself over Rex like he always does. This way in case of any attack, he’ll be his first line of defense; he knows that he shouldn’t have these thoughts in bed, but one can never know. Besides, it makes him feel better knowing that Rex is well protected, so his riduur always lets him do it, even though they both know that if something actually happened he wouldn’t hesitate to jump to Bacara’s defense if the need arises.

They should clean themselves up, but in order to do that they should get up, which is something neither of them wants to do, not when they’re basking in the comfortable warmth of their bunk.

Eh, they can always clean up later, for now they should both rest.


	48. G - Rex/Echo - Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Order 66 doesn't happen AU, Post-War, Old!Rex, Old!Echo, Fluff
> 
> Another request from tumblr. I hope you like it!

In the years that have come after the end of the Clone Wars, Rex has taken onto a new passion: baking. Suggested by Padmé, he tried it after the toll of not having anything to do anymore had become too much. Even if at first he wasn’t that good at it, it still was nice to keep his hands busy, to use them for something else rather than killing.

With time he’s also become quite good at it, if he can say so himself. It must be also the motivation of wanting to give the others something good: whenever someone comes visiting him and Echo, he always has something ready that they can taste. It wouldn’t feel right not to offer them anything.

Speaking of Echo, he hasn’t dabbled much into baking, but he loves eating them, which makes Rex really happy. He makes up for not helping in the baking process by helping clean everything up when Rex is done, which is something that is greatly appreciated.

This time, however, things are different.

“You want to help?” Rex asks, just to make sure he’s heard right.

“Yes,” Echo confirms. “I want to try it.”

“Is there any reason for you wanting to try it now?” Rex continues. He doesn’t mean to get on Echo’s case, really, he’s just genuinely curious.

“I just wanted to make something for you,” Echo shrugs, like it’s the most obvious answer in the galaxy. It’s been a long time already since the beginning of their relationship, and yet these simple kind gestures still manage to surprise Rex; in a way, he never got used to them.

He smiles then, drawing Echo’s closer for a quick peck on his lips.

“Alright,” he says then, “But I better not catch you eating raw dough…”

A smile creeps on Echo’s lips, and he laughs.

“I’ll try my best.”

They decide to make something simple, and Echo’s favorite: chocolate chip cookies.

“Why don’t you go take a bowl? I’ll go get the ingredients,” Rex asks. Echo nods, reaching for the shelf where they keep all the dishes and bowls they use to cock and eat.

“Which one should I take?”

“I don’t know, how many cookies do you want to make?”

Echo thinks about it for a moment. He feels kind of childish when he replies, but he can’t help it!

“ _A lot._ ”

The sound of Rex’s laugh echoes through the kitchen. It warms Echo’s heart to see him like this.

“Alright, then bring the biggest one. We’re going to need it.”

It’s harder than Echo thought, that’s for sure, but thanks to Rex’s guidance, he’s managing quite well he thinks. He might be also making a bit of a mess of the entire kitchen, but he knows it’s going to be worth it once they’ll get to taste his creations.

As of now they’re both taking a bit of dough and making small balls with their hands only to rest them on the baking tray, all while the oven preheats. Echo has no idea how Rex is able to make his cookies all so similar in shape and size, his are way more irregular - must be something that comes with experience.

He never thought he’d see this day. He never thought that he would’ve gotten to enjoy being an old fart doing something so mundane with Rex.

It’s the same the other way around it, he knows it. They have had some talks about this, about how weird and surreal this all feels. Weird and surreal doesn’t meant that it’s not good however, quite the opposite in fact. Echo wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world, and he knows that it’s the same for Rex.

While they wait for the cookies to be done in the oven, they decided to clean up the mess they’ve made. Well, Rex decides: Echo would rather cuddle on the couch, but he supposes that, if they clean now, they can do that later and with a trail of biscuits for them to enjoy.

“Rex…”

“What?”

“Thank you, for everything…”

It’s obvious that he’s not talking just about the cookies, Rex understands that much. He thinks he knows what he means, but still…

“I should be the one thanking you,” he replies in fact, meaning every word of it. Without Echo, his life would’ve been way more lonely. Not that their relationship hasn’t had its highs and lows - the Citadel comes to mind - but Rex wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

He’s met by Echo halfway into the kiss; they both can’t help but to smile, mouth against mouth. It feels good.

“C’mon, I think the cookies are almost done.”

Indeed the cookies were done, so they get them out of the oven and wait for them to cool down a bit - Rex has to swat Echo’s hand away or else he would’ve grabbed one already.

In the end they settle down on the couch just like Echo wanted to do before. The cookies are good, maybe with a bit too much chocolate chips in them, but that’s how Echo likes them so it’s fine.

“So, how are they?” Echo asks, since Rex is the expert between the two. He’s just fishing for compliments and Rex knows it, but still this doesn’t keep him from smiling.

“Not bad. Not bad at all…”


	49. E - Crasher/Crys - Lovemaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Love Hotel (sorta), Fluff and Smut
> 
> This was requested by a guest called Reatta Conway. Enjoy!

It feels surreal to not be forced to hold back their voice, but for once they’re in complete privacy. Booking a motel room wasn’t cheap, and given their non-existent pay they had to work very hard to get enough credits for that, but both Crasher and Crys can say that it’s completely worth it even just for this. Finally there are no nosy brothers they need to hide from, but just the two of them.

Crasher chuckles as he pushes Crys over to the bed, watching as he willingly falls down on it.

“Eager?” the other asks, a smirk on his face that gets soon mirrored into Crasher’s.

“You have no idea.”

Crasher joins Crys on the mattress, wasting no time in order to kiss him. Sure, now they can take their time, since there’s no risk of being walked on, but this doesn’t mean that he’s going to give up that sweet sweet contact.

Crys returns his kiss enthusiastically, dragging him closer by the shoulders so that he can get some friction against his body.

Their movements, at first rushed and intense, soon become softer, slower, as the two take their time to undress completely. Once they lie bare one in front of the other, they finally do something they have never been able to do: their touch is soft against the other’s skin, knuckles barely brushing against it, as they explore each other’s bodies, peppering it with kisses and caresses.

Crys, who has always been the most vocal of the two, is already moaning softly when Crasher mouths at his collarbone, right as he goes to gently grab his cock, jerking it to full hardness.

“Crasher… Please…” he whines, and what can Crasher do if not indulge him?

“What do you want?” he asks after a while, knowing that even though they’re taking it slow, they’re both beginning to lose their patience.

“ _You_.”

Crasher can’t help but to fondly roll his eyes at that reply.

“You already have me,” he replies, “I mean--”

“Just fuck me _please_.”

A kiss on his lips.

“See? You just had to say it.”

He takes his time opening Crys up, raptly watching him as he takes him apart twisting and turning his fingers.

“So good…”Crys moans, dragging Crasher for a long and heated kiss.

“Crasher…” he beckons him once they pull away, “I’m ready. Just go, I can’t wait anymore!”

“Me neither,” the other replies, softly pulling his fingers away. After coating his cock in lube, he immediately presses inside, slowly breaching inside Crys.

Despite the want to just fuck him silly, Crasher keeps going slow, letting the pleasure build inside them gradually rather than all in an instant.

It’s quite adorable that Crys has closed his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, keeping their bodies locked tight together. It feels so good.

“I’m close…” Crys moans, still holding onto Crasher, who frankly isn’t in a much better condition himself, not with how tight and good Crys feels around him.

“M-Me too…”

Finally all the pleasure that has been building up inside them finds a release and they both come at the same time, whispers of each other’s names on their lips.

Even when Crasher pulls away they still put no distance between them, sharing instead a long kiss, though it becomes more of a soft exchange of pecks on each other’s lips.

Usually they would waste no time now getting dressed again and go their separate ways, pretending this never happened at all, but not this time: this time they can take it slow.

This time, they can really enjoy the moment.


	50. G - Tup/Dogma/Wolffe - Hunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Wolfpack!Dogma, Alive!Dogma, Getting Together, Polyamory
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

After the battle is over, Tup doesn’t follow the rest of his squad back to the 501st barracks, instead he goes to where he knows the 104th is stationed.

He makes sure that nobody notices him, or else he’d be surely subjected to questions he doesn’t want to answer. He blends in quite well; after all that’s something Tup’s very good at, which turns useful during many situations, this one included.

He enters easily, going directly towards the barracks, towards which he’s seen two particular troopers go: Commander Wolffe and… a trooper that he still has never seen without his bucket. There’s something familiar about this trooper, however, and Tup wants to understand why that is.

He just wants to take a peek, he says to himself once he arrives to his destination, finding Wolffe already bucket-less, and then he would’ve gone back to the 501st barracks; he wasn’t meant to be seen at all.

His plan fails, however, because when the trooper goes to remove his helmet he can’t hold back a gasp, which in turn causes the two to look back at him. It’s…

“Tup?”

It’s… It truly is…

“ _Dogma?_ ”

He sounds so small, Tup, as he says it. He just can’t believe that he was right. Dogma is truly alive!

For a moment they all stay still, frozen in place, then Tup moves closer - uncaring that he’s trespassing - drawn to Dogma. He gently cups his face between his hands.

“It really is you…”

He wasn’t expecting Dogma to pull him into a keldabe, but he gratefully accepts it.

His batchmate is alive, he can’t believe it.

If only it wasn’t for the sound of someone clearing his throat that brings them both back to reality.

“Oh kriff,” Tup mutters then, realizing that he’s just being found sneaking into the 104th barracks by Commander Wolffe himself. “Right, I shouldn’t be here.”

“It’s fine,” Wolffe says, looking more fine with this than Tup thought he’d be, then he gets up. “Maybe I should leave you some privacy, you look like you have stuff to discuss.”

“N-no, I should be the one leaving,” Tup insists. Kriff this is awkward.

Dogma grabs Wolffe’s hand immediately, holding it the same way Tup has seen him do before during their off time; the intent behind it is unmistakable. Now Tup really feels like he’s overstepping.

Before he can’t take a step behind, however, Dogma reaches for his hand as well. His grip is so strong.

“You’re not leaving either.”

Wolffe huffs an amused laugh at that gesture, but he shakes his head.

“No, I think you two need some time alone. I’ll just stay outside, alright? I won’t be too far,” he says, kissing the top of Dogma’s head before making his way outside, though Tup can clearly feel his presence outside. He wonders if he’s listening to them. Oh well, he has more important things to think about now.

He and Dogma settle on what Tup assumes is Dogma’s bunk. For a moment, they don’t speak, still surprised to have found each other this easily, then Tup finally asks: “How?”

“Well, when I was brought back to Kamino to… You know… General Koon happened to be there with Wolffe and he decided to take me under his wing.”

If that’s true - why shouldn’t it be? - then Tup will have to thank the General when he has the occasion. The fact that he’d save a clone means a lot to him.

“How did you know it was me, by the way?” This time it’s Dogma’s turn to ask a question.

“I don’t know,” Tup replies, “You just felt familiar, you know? Even though you never took off your bucket and barely spoke, I know it was you.”

A bitter chuckle come out of Tup’s lips, and he shakes his head.

“At first I thought I was going crazy, that I was just looking for an excuse to believe that you’re alive… And now here we are.”

“I’m sorry,” Dogma mutters, looking genuinely regretful, “I’ve been told to lay low. It hasn’t been too long since… _that_ happened.”

“Don’t worry, I understand,” Tup reassures him, taking his hand between his and smiling. “I’m just glad you’re alive.”

The shy smile that Dogma sends his way is enough to fill Tup with warmth.

There’s still something that they have to discuss however…

“So, Commander Wolffe, huh?” Tup says. He can’t help but to use his teasing voice as he speaks, which causes Dogma to lightly shove him with his shoulder.

“Shut up! He’s been very kind to me…” he defends him.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry,” Tup apologizes, now looking uncertain. “So what does it mean? For us?”

He and Dogma have never been officially together, but there was _something_ between them. Still Tup would never assume that it counts for anything, even if Dogma is alive, especially considering how things are between him and Wolffe.

“You di’kut, I haven’t forgotten about it!” Dogma immediately replies.

“O-Oh, I see…”

“Actually… I’ve been talking to Wolffe about you,” Dogma quietly admits. Was he really?

“And what did he say?” he asks, believing to understand where Dogma’s getting at, but still wanting to make sure before he makes an ass of himself.

“I still think we should discuss it all together,” Dogma replies, “But he’s not against sharing…”

Well, that’s reassuring, especially considering that Tup doubts he would’ve been able to even be a challenge to someone like the Wolfpack’s Commander. Besides, he doesn’t find himself that against the idea either.

Tup has no idea what makes him act so boldly, but since they’re all there, why shouldn’t they discuss it now?

He gets up, walking towards the barracks’ door; there, leaning against the wall, he finds Wolffe. A simple look at him is enough to make Tup understand that even though he doesn’t act like it, he’s heard everything.

“Hey,” he calls him. Wolffe turns his head towards him.

“What?”

At that Tup smiles, inviting him inside.

“Why don’t we have a chat?”


	51. E - Wolffe/Rex - Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Semi-Public Sex, Being Walked on
> 
> I got a request on tumblr to write a continuation of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647582/chapters/67779413), so of course I obliged!

“ _Fuck_.”

“Language, _cyare_.”

Rex can’t help but to chuckle at the way Wolffe growls in response, as if he could do anything about the situation. Well, he could, but Rex knows he won’t, because he loves these kinds of games.

They’re doing a joint mission together, but since it’s supposed to be a stealth mission it means that they’re a smaller crew travelling in a smaller ship, so this time Captain and Commander don’t get their private quarters and are forced to share with their brothers, which is not actually so bad - neither Rex or Wolffe actually mind - but it also means that they have to be more careful about doing certain things since they don’t have the privacy of their separate quarters anymore… or do they?

Taking advantage of the fact that nobody was around at the time, Rex has first shoved Wolffe against the wall, kissing him until they were both short of breath, then he dragged him to his cot with obvious intent.

“Wait, we shouldn’t--” the Commander tried to say, but Rex cut him off with another heated kiss that Wolffe returned eagerly.

“Afraid?” Rex asked then, a teasing smirk on his face. It took Wolffe just a moment to return it.

“Never.”

And here they are now, completely naked, with Wolffe on all four getting fucked by a maybe-a-little-gloating Rex.

“You good?” Rex still asks, because even though he knows that Wolffe likes it rough, he would never want to overdo it, even at the cost of ruining his plan.

“Yeah,” Wolffe replies however, signalling for Rex to keep on hammering him like he was doing just before.

It’s been quite a while since their last endeavour, which has left Wolffe quite tight, but in a pleasant way for both of them, making Rex focus all his might on giving him the fucking of a lifetime without however coming too soon, even though he’s quite close.

Thankfully it seems like it’s the same for Wolffe, because he’s getting restless, trying to claw at the mattress in search for support and he’s beginning to make the sounds he makes when he’s about to come, those groans that Rex will never get enough of.

It’s time to act on his plan: he increases the speed of his thrusts, making Wolffe lose it, sinking his head into the pillow to muffle his noises then, taking advantage of the fact that Wolffe isn’t paying attention, with one hand he activates the comm in Wolffe’s bracer, then one that “casually” ended up on the bunk with them when they were quickly taking each other’s armors off. It takes him just a moment to send the message he needs to send, then he turns the comm off, knowing that now he just has to wait.

Meanwhile all he has to do is to keep Wolffe close to coming but not enough for him to actually do it, which proves itself to be a challenge because that tight heat is so delicious that it’s hard to hold back, but he manages.

Thankfully he doesn’t have to wait long before the barrack’s door opens, which prompts him to immediately resume with his thrusts at full force like before.

“Comet, reporting for duty si--”

“ _Aaaaah!_ ”

Wolffe comes right at that moment, and Comet gets to witness all of it, from the high-pitched voice, the trembling, the collapsing on the bunk.

Even in his state, however, he notices the intruder’s arrival.

“Comet?!”

“Sir, I received you comm and I--”

“Get out!”

Comet, very wisely, bolts at those words, leaving Wolffe and Rex alone. At this point, Rex can’t hold it in anymore and he begins to laugh at Wolffe’s expense.

“Serves you right for wanting to do stuff in public places.”

In a moment, Wolffe has turned them around, aggressively pouncing on Rex.

“You did this!” he accuses him, gritting his teeth. To be seen like that by another trooper… ugh! He’s going to kill him!

“Maybe I did…” Rex replies, still amused by this whole thing. Wolffe shoots him a dirty look in reply.

“Well then, I’m sure you’ll be able to take care of yourself without me,” he says then before getting up from the cot and beginning to gather his things, leaving the warmth of Rex’s presence who, by the way, still hasn’t come.

The news that Wolffe won’t give him a hand at all should send Rex into the pits of despair, but instead it makes him laugh harder, even when Wolffe chucks his blacks at his face out of rage.

Oh, it was completely worth it.


	52. T - Cody/Tup - Secret Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Secret Relationship, Implied/Reference Sexual Content
> 
> Another request from tumblr, enjoy!

“Aren’t you a little bit curious?” Jesse asks, surprised that he seems to be the only one who actually cares about this. He nudges Dogma with an elbow, making the other hiss at him.

“No, I don’t care!” he replies, even though it’s obvious that he’s lying.

“Oh, so that’s why you were drilling Tup this morning?” Fives asks him, taking none of his shit. At those words, Dogma lowers his gaze.

“Well…” he begins but doesn’t continue. His silence speaks volumes.

“So, do we have some theories?” Hardcase asks, which begins a torrent of voices to begin talking at the same time, creating a mess.

How did this began?

It happened in the showers. They had just come back from a joint mission with the 212th and they could finally enjoy a nice shower. Fives was the first one to notice it.

“Hey vod,” he told Tup, walking towards him, and pointing at a darkened spot between the back of his neck and his shoulder, “What’s this?”

From that, chaos erupted, because that was unmistakably a hickey. Someone gave Tup a hickey.

“You should’ve seen the other guy,” Tup said then, words already flowing before he could stop himself, which made everyone go wild for a moment.

After that, Tup didn’t share any other information about who this mysterious partner was, but it wasn’t that big of a deal: it must’ve been a one night stand for sure!

With the passing of time, however, it was clear to everybody that it was more than that: Tup would mysteriously disappear whenever the 212th was around, sporting bite marks and hickey - the trooper really has no shame - and engaging into an activity that can be called “longingly staring in the void thinking romantic thoughts about your supposed partner”. Kriff, it was serious.

“So, nobody has any idea?” Fives asks.

“I don’t know… maybe Waxer?” Dogma suggests, making the others laugh.

“Yeah, if Waxer didn’t have his hands full with Boil already,” Jesse comments, still chuckling. “Maybe Wooley?”

A moment of silence. They’re all deep in thought.

“Naaaah.”

That just doesn’t seem likely.

“Did you ask Kix?” Hardcase asks Jesse.

“Why should I ask him?”

“He usually knows this stuff,” Hardcase shrugs. Well, Kix’s case in interesting: being a doctor, sometimes he gets to know some things about the rest of the troopers that the others normally wouldn’t, but now who knows if this applies to their situation as well.

“Even if he does, he won’t tell us,” Jesse concludes however. It’s true: Kix has always made a point never to break the trust between medic and patient, not matter how much Jesse can try asking him. It’s just not going to work.

“At this point we might as well follow Tup directly,” Fives jokes, realizing only too late his mistake, because Jesse and Hardcase are already looking at each other in a way that says that they’re really thinking about it.

“No you can’t,” Dogma immediately says, and for once Fives finds himself agreeing with him, even though he doubts it will actually take this little to convince the other two troublemakers to desist.

This is going to be a loooong day.

Meanwhile, on a completely different ship, Tup is enjoying some quality time with Cody.

For now they aren’t doing anything more, just laying on Cody’s bunk. A thing that Tup loves about Cody is that he’s fine with this, with not doing anything. Even just staying like this is good enough, which Tup is grateful for because the Commander is a great hugger and if he could he’d spend all eternity in his arms.

From the comfortable spot on Cody’s shoulder, Tup turns his head to look at him.

“They’re still speculating, you know?” he says, knowing that Cody will understand who he’s talking about. They have shared quite a few laughs at the way Tup’s vode are still trying to discover who this mysterious partner of his is.

“Are they now?” Cody replies, quite amused by all this. They didn’t even have in mind to keep the relationship between them a secret, but after seeing how people reacted to the mystery, they’ve decided to do it because it was too funny not to. Ah, Cody can’t wait for them to discover it; he bets they’re all going to make the most interesting faces.

Tup nods, then grimaces.

“I’m afraid they’re going to do something… extreme,” he admits.

Cody, for his part, isn’t worried at all.

“Let them,” he says in fact. “I’m still Marshall Commander. If they do something I’ll make sure they get humiliated for life.”

“I almost feel sorry for them,” Tup can’t help but to chuckle. He loves those di’kute, but sometimes they’re all a bit too much.

He gets distracted when he feels a slight touch on his hips that begins to travel lower towards his leg, which makes him smirk.

“Eager for more, aren’t we?” he chuckles, but his laugh is interrupted when Cody’s lips meet his in a passionate kiss.

Cody’s had his fun talking shit about Tup’s fellow Torrent troopers, but now he wants to have fun with something else. Besides, Tup deserves a nice distraction.

He still makes a point to later warn Rex, the only one who actually knows about this, to keep his men in check, unless he wants them to become the laughingstock of the entire GAR.


	53. E - Hardcase/Jesse - Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Fluff and Smut, Blowjob, Hardcase and Jesse being dorks even during sexy times
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

It can be seen as strange, but with two people like Jesse and Hardcase it was obvious that they were going to bring a bit of joviality even into sex. That’s just how they are as people, and when they’re put together it’s even worse.

Hardcase is actually very glad that this is the case: it feels more natural, and it also makes him way less nervous about his performance, let’s call it that. There’s no need to try and “be sexy”, he just has to be himself, even when he goofs up sometimes.

Besides, he’d lie if he said he doesn’t love the sound of Jesse’s laughter. It’s a good reminder that he still alive and he’s still there.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Jesse asks, choosing that moment to grind their hips together from under him, making Hardcase moan. “Am I not being good enough?”

“Shut up,” Hardcase retorts, kissing Jesse’s chuckling mouth. That laugh soon turns into moans however when Hardcase keeps up with the movements Jesse initiated, creating a very sweet friction between their bodies, getting both of them right on track again.

Just to prove his point, Hardcase begins to travel lower, leaving a trail of kisses as he moves down Jesse’s body. He kisses one of his nipples, lavishing it with his tongue as he flickers the others with his thumb, making Jesse groan and arch his body against him in order to get more, which makes Hardcase chuckle as he raises his playful gaze towards him.

“Hardcase…”

“I know, I know, I’m getting there,” he replies, knowing what Jesse wants.

He gives his nipple just one last lick before resuming going down, still kissing Jesse’s body whenever he feels like it. A smirk curves up his lips at the way Jesse shudders when he kisses his stomach.

He keeps going lower and lower, until he takes Jesse’s cock in hand, kissing it from root to tip, eyes that don’t leave Jesse not even for a moment. His eyes meet his immediately, as Jesse has always been one to never shy away from getting a peek to what Hardcase is doing.

After parting his lips, Hardcase immediately begins to swallow him whole. He’s always like this: he either gives it his all or nothing, there’s no in between. At least Jesse doesn’t mind it; it’s a good way to keep him on his toes actually and it’s also good because it means that Hardcase doesn’t have enough patience to be a tease - they’re very similar under this front, though Jesse would say that he’s a bit more patient than him and could pull it off if he wanted to.

“Oh kriff Hardcase…”

That causes Hardcase to chuckle which in turn causes his throat to vibrate, making Jesse moan. Ah, he loves these sounds.

The more he goes on the louder Jesse gets; it’s almost hypnotic.

At that point Hardcase can’t help but to close one hand around his cock as well, jerking himself off while he keeps blowing Jesse. He knows that if he waits Jesse would take care of him without a problem - he’d do a damn good job actually - but he’d have to wait too much for that. Again, he’s not a patient man.

Jesse has begun thrusting his hips to meet Hardcase’s motions, meaning that he’s close, which prompts Hardcase to bob his head even faster, twirling his tongue around his shaft, making Jesse hiss.

It doesn’t take him long to crumble completely, coming inside Hardcase’s mouth. A few more tugs on his cock, and he comes as well, getting the sheets dirty; not that it matters to either of them, but now they’ll have to change it before someone notices that they’ve kept the dirty sheets on for the umpteenth time and tells the Captain.

Only then Hardcase pulls away, letting Jesse’s cock fall on his stomach.

For once they both stay quiet, trying to catch their breaths, then Hardcase smiles.

He attacks immediately, leaving Jesse with not even a moment to do something to prevent it. With fast momentum he crawls over Jesse, lips however above his stomach and then, he _strikes_ , blowing a raspberry on it.

“Kriffing hells! Hardcase!” Jesse exclaims for the surprise, though even as he tries to push him away, he’s already laughing. “C’mon stop! Stop!”

Hardcase, of course, doesn’t stop, until Jesse’s doubling down with laughter. Only then he raises his head, grinning at him.

No matter how hard Jesse tries to stay mad at him he can’t help the smile he sends his way.

“Come here, you absolute di’kut,” he says then, cupping Hardcase’s face, helping him climb over his body so that they’re on the same level again.

They kiss, and they kiss again and again still, chuckling between themselves like a couple of cadets.

What can they say? They’re happy, they truly are.


	54. G - Fives/Jesse - Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Fives Survives AU, ARC Trooper Jesse, Massage
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

Fives wasn’t anxious when he learned that Jesse was about to go on his first ARC mission, not at all. Echo would like to retort that he was definitely anxious, but Echo is a dirty liar who shouldn’t be listened to.

Jesse’s strong and clever, he was clearly going to succeed and come back to him unscathed, absolutely, and nevermind that in war nothing is certain and that he could’ve died at any moment…

In the end he decided to vent his anxieties in the training room, much to the punching bag’s dismay - if it could feel any feelings that is. It worked as a distraction for a while, the only problem was that once he was done Fives was barely able to stand… Nothing that a quick shower couldn’t fix of course.

There was only another problem then: he was _sleepy_. He figured that time would pass quicker if he went to sleep already, even at the risk of waking up in the middle of the night with a sudden rush of worry that was going to keep him awake until it was time to get up.

Hell, he was going to risk it.

At first he doesn’t even think about it when he feels something dip in his bunk beside him. He just wants to go back to sleep…

He jolts awake, turning around.

“Jesse?!” he all but shouts, prompting Jesse to shush him.

“Ssssh! You’re gonna wake everyone!” he whispers, but he’s not able to say anything else because he immediately feels Fives’ lips on his, drawing him into a kiss. Still, he can’t help but to smile.

He wanted to surprise him but he hadn’t counted on the fact that Fives is a light sleeper. Oh well, it’s not like he can complain about this, can he now?

“I’ve missed you…” Fives murmurs once they pull away.

“I’ve missed you too…”

“So,” Fives asks, crossing his legs over the mattress, “How did it go?”

“I’m here, am I not?” Jesse replies. “It was fine.”

That doesn’t even begin to cover it, Fives thinks, but he guesses that now Jesse must be tired, so he shouldn’t push it. Still, he can’t help but to ask him one more question:

“But how are you?”

“I’m fine, Fives. Really, it wasn’t much,” Jesse says, lying on the bed and consequentially groaning out of pain however, which immediately alarms the other.

“Are you hurt?”

“No, just sore…” Jesse sheepishly comments, like he’s ashamed of it. It’s not that Fives doesn’t understand: between the heavier armor and the kama, that’s a lot of weight to carry around. He remembers being in similar situations his first times as an ARC, which means that he also knows exactly what to do to make everything feel better.

He leans closer to Jesse, whispering to his ear: “Take your blacks off and turn around.”

Even though he can’t see him properly with the lights all off, he can feel Jesse’s grin as he does exactly what he’s told, lying down on his stomach while Fives positions himself over his legs. Of course he doesn’t mind one bit that they’re surrounded by brothers, the exhibitionist.

“Didn’t figure you’d do something like this,” Jesse says then, which makes Fives lightly chuckle because he has understood nothing of what is going on.

“We’re not doing that you di’kut,” he replies in fact. “Just let me do my thing, okay?”

He can feel the disappointed coming from Jesse, but he knows he won’t make a scene out of this.

He rubs his hands together to warm them up, then he lowers them on Jesse’s body, beginning a slow massage. As expected, Jesse’s body is all tense; how he managed to move until now is a mystery to Fives.

“Oh,” Jesse mutters once he understands what Fives is doing. He wasn’t expecting this but he can’t say he minds.

Yes, he doesn’t mind at all actually, not when Fives’ able hands are working miracles on his body. He swears he feels himself getting better by the second.

“Where did you learn that anyway?” he can’t help but to ask though, because he’s curious now.

“A bit here a bit there…” Fives replies, vague. He’s clearly hiding something, but at the moment Jesse’s mind is too foggy to suggest him a different course of action.

For now he’ll just focus on how good and relaxing this feels; seriously they should make this mandatory after a mission. He’ll close his eyes for a bit, just for a few seconds, nothing more he swears…

Fives is so taken by what he’s doing that he doesn’t even notice the long silence at least until he’s done.

“Better?” he asks then, knowing for a fact that it must certainly be the case. He’s just fishing for compliment at this point.

He’s answered by a loud snore that indicates pretty clearly in which conditions Jesse is, and even though he’s a bit disappointed Fives still has to try very hard not to double down with laughter and wake up the entire dorm.

He shakes his head, hopping off Jesse and lying down beside him. After covering both of them with the sheets, he draws Jesse closer in his arms, enjoying the warmth that he radiates - better than any kind of heather, if Fives can say.

Soon he falls asleep again. Even then he’s smiling, happy that Jesse has finally come back to him and that he did it all in one piece.


	55. G - Hardcase/Wolffe - Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Massages, Fluff
> 
> Another request from tumblr, enjoy!

It’s weird that Wolffe and Hardcase aren’t meeting at 79’s like they usually do when they’re both on leave on Coruscant. There are times in which they’d rather be somewhat intimate and not out in the open surrounded by vode.

This time they’re in Wolffe’s quarters. Well, Hardcase has just arrived, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to waste any time, not when he has so little of it to spend with his lover.

Speaking of Wolffe, he’s still in the bathroom. He just told Hardcase to get rid of his armor in the meantime and who’s Hardcase to say no? Especially considering that…

A relieved groan escapes his lips as he begins to remove his armor piece by piece, feeling lighter by the second. He’s still finding it pretty hard to move, has been since they’ve landed actually: now that the adrenaline rush is over, his body is all aching and tired. Every single one of his muscles hurt.

He doesn’t even notice that Wolffe has gotten out until he feels his lips against the back of his neck.

“Rough day?” Wolffe asks. He can tell immediately that there’s something wrong with Hardcase. It’s good that they’ve decided not to go to 79’s that day.

“You can say that,” Hardcase replies. “I’m all sore…”

He exhales at the feeling of Wolffe’s hands brushing against his arms.

“That can’t do,” the Commander says, “But luckily I have something that can help.”

Much to Hardcase’s disappointment he pulls away from him - he already misses his closeness - in order to get something from his nightstand.

“General Plo gifted it to us a few days ago,” he explains as he rummages through the drawer, “Apparently he heard one of us complaining about muscle pain and decided to do something about it.”

Once he’s done, he shows Hardcase his retrieval: it’s a vial of scented oil.

“Maybe the rose scent is a bit too much,” Wolffe admits, “But it works.”

“So you’ve tried it?” Hardcase asks, immediately imagining the scene. Man, now he wishes he was there.

“What do you think?” Wolffe deadpans. “So, you want it or not?”

“Only if you apply it,” comes the cheeky reply.

“That was my plan from the start. Get on the bed.”

Hardcase doesn’t even try to suppress the military salute that he instinctively does at Wolffe’s order, which makes the other roll his eyes and shake his head, but at least Hardcase complies, getting on the bed maybe a bit too eagerly.

Wolffe follows him immediately, settling on the small on his back. He pours some oil on his hands, rubbing them together, then he’s at work immediately.

Hardcase’s muscles are as coiled tight as he thought they’d be; carrying a Z-6 around all the time does that to you, especially if you have Hardcase’s tendency of slinging it around like a lightsaber when it doesn’t fire anymore. He tries to be as delicate as possible, but that’s not something he’s very good at, and besides for some knots you have to apply a bit more of force or else you’d get nothing done.

He’s still not used to this whole intimacy thing, but this feels nice, and by the sounds Hardcase is making, it must be nice for him as well.

One thing he can’t stand however it’s the silence, but he has the perfect remedy for that.

“How about you tell me what happened?”

He hears Hardcase chuckle.

“With pleasure.”

He tells him everything, going into great detail about how his Z-6 broke at one point - something that Wolffe has come to expect for how often it happens - and he had to make do with using it as a mace. Wolffe is so proud of him.

“Ngh! Right there…” Hardcase all but groans at some point. Wolffe of course indulges him, working on a knot right on his shoulder.

“Good?”

“Great!” Hardcase exclaims. “I swear I could kiss you.”

That makes Wolffe chuckle.

“You can when I’m done with you,” he teases, a smile on his face. Hardcase turns his head towards him.

“Oh, that’s exactly what I’m planning on doing.”


	56. G - Cody/Rex - Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Pre-Relationship, Pining
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

Rex has always been close to Cody, since Kamino, where he took him under his wing. The fact that they’ve been assigned to two Generals that often work together has also contributed to the deepening of their bond, because more often than not they get assigned to the same battles.

It’s a blessing and a curse at the same time, he’s come to find out: it’s a blessing because of course being close to Cody for him is a blessing, how else can it not be? It’s also a curse because… because it’s not enough.

He’s aware that he shouldn’t be thinking that, that he and Cody spend more than enough time together. It’s just that he wishes they were more than what they actually are.

If asked, he wouldn’t be able to pinpoint the exact moment in which he fell in love with Cody. It’s probably always been that way.

How could it not be like this? Cody is so charismatic, good and efficient, he can be serious when he needs to but he’s not a stick in the mud and his smile always makes Rex’s heart beat faster without fail.

Maybe this is why he always protests when Cody describes himself as boring, even when he does it jokingly, because he isn’t. Rex wishes there was a way for Cody to see how he sees him; maybe that would be enough to change his mind.

There are so many occasions in which he has to physically stop himself from reaching out to him. It wouldn’t be weird per se - all clones are pretty touchy - but the intent behind those touches would be different from what Cody would think and Rex doesn’t feel like deceiving him like this.

Still, sometimes he can’t help it. It’s either a small nudge or a hand on his shoulders, more rarely even hugs. Sometimes Rex just needs to be held, and even though he acts like he doesn’t need it, it’s the same for Cody: just because you’re Marshal Commander doesn’t mean you’re immune to the stress from war, so sometimes Rex, under the guise of not feeling well himself, tricks Cody into giving in some physical contact, even if he feels a bit bad doing it, but anything to support him.

His feelings for Cody are the talk of the 501st; everybody knows about them, even though he hasn’t confided in anyone; he guesses he’s just that obvious - though Cody still hasn’t noticed. If he did he’d made things so much easier because he’d have enough courage to act on them, unlike Rex.

It’s that he fears to ruin everything, because among all the other things, Cody is also a professional, so he wouldn’t avoid him just because he might not reciprocate his feelings, but that would probably hurt more, Rex thinks. What he’s more afraid of, actually, is Cody becoming cold towards him, keeping a wall between the two of them.

If that were to actually happen, he wouldn’t be able to handle it.

Maybe one day he’ll manage to confess to him, and who knows, maybe Cody will ever reciprocate. That’s something nice to think about: them, happy after the war.

If this comes true, then Rex will be the happiest man in the galaxy, but in order to do that, they have to win the war first.

As if he didn’t have enough motivation to put an end to it already.


	57. G - Wolffe/Fox - Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Pre-Malevolence, Soft Wolffe, Soft Fox, Fluff
> 
> This chapter was asked by wolfdog23. I hope you like it!

It feels surreal, but neither Wolffe nor Fox minds.

Maybe it’s because the war has just started, maybe it’s because they’ve just been deployed, but they are managing to see each other if not exactly often, at least more often than they thought they would, which is something that makes them very happy.

They have no idea how long is this going to last, but they’re going to enjoy it for its entire duration, that’s for sure.

As soon as he feels Fox’s lips against the back of his neck, he can’t help but to roll his eyes.

“You’re distracting me,” he says, like that would ever stop the other. Thinking about it, it was a bad idea to paint his armor with him present from the start, but he felt like doing it.

They’re settled with Wolffe sitting at the edge of Fox’s bed, between Fox’s legs, who’s pressed against his back, arms tight around him. It gives him a sense of peace, of security.

Wolffe’s armor pieces are drying at his feet, with the bucket being the last thing he needs to paint, then he can call his work finished.

Fox huffs a laugh.

“You took so long to even decide on the color, and then you’re just copying me,” he teases, eyeing the stripes of red Wolffe’s painting on his armor.

“It’s called matching, Fox’ika,” Wolffe replies, using the tone one would use to talk to a cadet, knowing that it will irritate Fox. He gets a bite on his shoulder that makes him almost throw the bucket in the air. “Fox!”

“Serves you right,” comes the reply, though Fox sounds more amused than actually pissed.

If Wolffe focuses hard enough, he can even pretend that they’re not fighting a war, that this is just he and his cyare spending an afternoon together.

He knows they’re not supposed to live like this, that this shouldn’t be part of their lives, but he’s grateful for it nonetheless.

Without Fox he doubts he’d be handling this as well as he is right now, and Fox has already confessed to him that the same goes for him as well. They’re each other’s anchors, keeping them from being swayed by the waves of the war.

How long will things be this way? How long until something ruins everything? How long before one of them dies?

There’s no way to know the answer to such questions, no matter how hard one might try, so Wolffe drops them as soon as they come up. As long as he’ll be able to stay with Fox, he feels like they can survive everything that will be thrown at them.

Yes, that will surely be the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever think how sweet Wolffe looks during the Malevolence arc, and then he becomes more and more done with everything as he goes on?


	58. E - Wolffe/Rex/Cody - Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Polyamory, Threesome, Orgasm denial, Begging
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

It should be overwhelming being pressed between the two Commanders like this, but by now Rex’s gotten used to it.

Even though he likes being with them in any possible way, he would lie if he said being at the center of both their attention isn’t great, especially when Wolffe and Cody enter a competition to see who can bring him more pleasure, which always makes for some very interesting times.

This time they’re lying on Cody’s bunk. It’s a bit of a tight fit, but it’s nothing that they’re not used to - actually, they’ve slept in even worse places.

Rex is on his back, with one leg slung over Wolffe and the other over Cody while they’re both on their side, kissing and biting whatever inch of Rex’s skin they can get their mouths to while they explore the rest of his body with their hands.

It’s already quite a lot - they’re both so intense when they want to - but when Wolffe grabs his cock without any sort of warning it punches a moan out of Rex’s chest.

“You’re such a brute,” Cody comments, though he does nothing to stop the other.

“Shut up, Rex loves it,” is the reply Wolffe gives him. “Besides, you’re not that better.”

“You’re right about that,” Cody mutters, and soon in fact Rex begins to feel a wet digit circling his entrance, just a second before it breaches through.

“Kriff,” he swears, body tensing against the others’. They’ve just begun and they’re already pushing him towards the orgasm.

“See? I told you,” Wolffe grunts, which makes Cody chuckle.

“Never said you were wrong.”

After that, nobody speaks up again; the only sounds that can be heard are Rex’s whimpers and moans. Both Wolffe and Cody listen to him, rapt by how good his voice sounds. Rex is always so tight - figuratively and literally - so it’s good to see him letting go.

He’s already leaking precum, of which Wolffe smears some over his cock with his thumb to make his movements easier, while he lets the rest leak on Rex’s stomach.

Meanwhile Cody has found his prostate, which he keeps teasing mercilessly with the point of his finger, rubbing it but not enough, still more focused on opening Rex up. Only when he’s sure that he can fit in another additional finger, which he does immediately, he begins his true attack, rubbing against that oh-so-sensitive spot without any hesitation.

Between that and the fact that Wolffe has begun to jerk him off faster, Rex doesn’t know what to do with himself. His body almost wants to run away from how good it feels, but no matter how he moves, he’s still cornered.

“Looks like our little pup wants to run away,” Wolffe chuckles, knowing exactly why Rex is acting like this: the closer he is, the more he’ll begin to agitate his body.

“Looks like it,” Cody comments, a smirk on his face.

He only needs to exchange a quick glance with Wolffe to know what to do: while the other picks up the pace even more, he stops, just enough to push another finger to join the other two, then he’s back to hammering them inside Rex, who tosses his head back, mind completely overtaken by pleasure.

He turns to his right, kissing Wolffe’s lips in order to muffle his own moans, pleasurably surprised when the other shoves his tongue between his lips, taking control of the kiss - control that he relinquishes more than gladly. When they pull away, Rex feels breathless, but that doesn’t stop him from turning to the left and doing the same to Cody, though Cody is way more gentle than Wolffe in his taking over.

Rex is so close, so incredibly close. He’s about to let go…

Everything stops.

At that, Rex can’t help but let a long, frustrated whine, trying to move to get back some friction, but there’s nothing he can do with the way the other two assholes hold him.

“What? You thought you’d get it that easily?” Wolffe teases him, fist tightly closed around the base of Rex’s cock, preventing him from coming.

Right then, Cody goes back to move his fingers, but there’s still nothing Rex can do if Wolffe doesn’t put away that kriffing hand.

“You know what we want, Rex’ika,” Cody says then, lavishing the other’s neck.

Rex bites his lower lip. Yes, he knows what they want, but begging isn’t his strong suit and it will never be, no matter how many times he has to resort to it - which is quite a lot because both Cody are Wolffe are a couple of sadistic bastards.

“Please…” he tries, but nothing.

“Nuh-huh, you can do better than that and you know it,” Cody says.

“C’mon!”

“Rex…” This time it’s a warning. Rex knows that if he doesn’t say what they want to hear and in the way they want to hear it they will stop, they’ve done it once already.

To hell with it.

“Please, I beg you, I need to come! Please let me come! I need it, I need it I need-- _Ah!_ ”

Apparently that’s enough for them, because Wolffe loosens his grip on Rex’s cock and begins to move it again up and down its length, all while Cody goes from some light pushes to deeper and faster ones, making Rex completely lose it.

He comes at an embarrassing speed, though what really matters now is that he came.

The kisses on his body are a nice distraction, and Rex gets lost in them, at least for a while.

“Move,” he tells Cody, turning towards him. “I need a shower.”

“You’re already leaving the fun?” Wolffe asks. He really thought they’d get more time together.

“I have a debrief with the General in a few,” Rex explains.

They all know that if he could he would’ve stayed without hesitation, that’s why neither of them protests against it - duty is important to all of them.

Before actually getting up, however, Rex gives Wolffe a last kiss on his lips, then he gives one to Cody.

“Feel free to continue while I shower,” he says, even though he doesn’t really need to because they would’ve done it regardless, but he still felt like he should’ve made it clear.

After they both nod he gets up and gathers his things, heading to Cody’s shower.

As soon as he turns on the water he begins hearing the others’ moans and grunts. He can’t help but to smile, shaking his head.

Ah, he loves them so much.


	59. E - Cody/Wolffe - Mermaid (+art)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Mermaid!Wolffe, Dual Dicks, Blow Jobs, Handjobs
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Also I liked this prompt so much that I did some art for it. Enjoy

Sometimes Cody still can’t believe that his boyfriend is a mermaid, but he supposes that there are worse things that could happen to him.

Oh, well, he has something else to focus on right now, namely the way Wolffe - that’s the merman’s name - keeps kissing him breathless, pressing him into the corner of the pool that he’s got built just for him.

A moan escapes from Cody’s lips at the other’s aggressiveness, though he hardly minds it. It’s obvious where things are going, and he’d lie if he said that he isn’t intrigued, especially as he feels two cocks pressing against his stomach.

Looking down he can see them, although not that clearly since they’re underwater. This isn’t the first time he sees them actually, but it’s the first he’s going to do something about them.

It takes him effort to turn the two of them around, but when he does he’s rewarded by a surprised expression on Wolffe’s face.

“Can you lift your tail up a bit?” Cody asks, winking. Now Wolffe understands what he wants to do, and he wordlessly nods, lifting his tail so that his cocks spring out of the water.

“You sure?” he asks then. Cody replies by kissing him.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” he says then, leaving a trail of kisses on Wolffe’s skin as he goes down on his body.

Once he’s at the same level as Wolffe’s double cocks, he can’t help but to swallow. Maybe he might’ve overestimated his capabilities…

No, he can do it. He just needs to focus.

First things first, he closes his fists each around a different cock. So far it doesn’t feel too different from a human cock, at least texture wise; they’re of the same shade of grey as Wolffe’s tail - actually no, they’re a bit lighter upon further inspection - and they’re definitely bigger, which makes Cody wonder how the hell he’s going to take one in his mouth without unhinging his jaw. One thing at the time.

He slowly begins to move his fists up and down, settling for a nice pace, not too slow but not fast either. By the way Wolffe begins to groan he must be enjoying it.

For a while Cody keeps going like this, raptly observing Wolffe’s reactions. He can see his sharp teeth from his parted lips, the same that have imparted the scar Cody has on his shoulder when they first met, when they were both fighting for survival. Thankfully they both realized quickly that there was no need to fight each other.

Even after the two of them have started getting acquainted with each other, Wolffe has always kept his teeth for himself, maybe remembering the pain he caused Cody.

Now more than ever, however, Cody would love if he bit him. Maybe he’ll ask later, for now he just thinks about being good to Wolffe.

He takes a deep breath, then he parts his lips, darting his tongue around the head of Wolffe’s cock, teasing him. Suddenly he gets a hand on his head, pushing him further against the cock. So impatient.

Still, Cody only rolls his eyes at that and he obliges, closing his mouth around him. Of course he manages to get very little in his mouth, but by the way Wolffe howls he assumes it’s good anyway. Maybe after he warms up he can try taking even more.

He stops not even halfway though and it already feels like a lot, but Cody pulls through. It also helps that he doesn’t stop moving his fist on the other cock, slowing it down however to match his mouth, making Wolffe begin to moan.

[ ](https://ibb.co/vdtBcFC)

“Fuck, Cody! I won’t last long like this,” he moans, overwhelmed by having his cocks being played with at the same time.

Instead of stopping, Cody begins to move even faster, forcing himself to take even more of Wolffe’s cock in his mouth.

He keeps going, he keeps going and he keeps going, until…

Even though he was expecting Wolffe to come, he wasn’t expecting his cum to be like this…

First of all there’s a lot of it, which makes Cody immediately pull away, coughing it on the side in order not to choke. It’s also far less dense than what he’s used to.

What is more surprising, however, is the salty smell that reminds Cody of the sea. He doesn’t mind it at all.

As Wolffe recovers, Cody moves closer to him, kissing his body as he goes up until he leaves a kiss on his cheek.

“Good?” he asks.

Wolffe nods before turning his head towards Cody and, after taking his chin in hand, draws him closer for a kiss that Cody eagerly reciprocates.

Before he can do anything else, however, Wolffe hoists him up, making him sit on the pools border.

“W-What?” Cody asks, shivering at the sudden contact between is wet body and the cold air.

“Sssh…” Wolffe shushes him, spreading Cody’s legs with his hands, “Let me take care of you.”

Indeed Cody is pretty hard, though he wasn’t really going to do anything about it. Still, if Wolffe wants to do something he’s more than welcome to try it.

Speaking of Wolffe, he’s eyeing him with an intense hunger that almost makes Cody believe he’s going to take a bite out of him; he wouldn’t mind. He gets closer, licking his lips; is he going to blow him? Well, it wouldn’t be that bad, but with those teeth…

Cody wouldn’t consider himself a coward, but still he wouldn’t want an “accident” to happen.

In the end, Wolffe closes his fist around it, sending a shiver to Cody’s spine. He doesn’t waste any time and begins to move it up and down, up and down, observing how Cody gradually loses his composure, arching his back for the pleasure, a view that Wolffe shamelessly eats up with his eyes.

He too comes embarrassingly fast, but in the end who cares? Certainly not Cody and Wolffe who have just got a very good time.

“Next time…” Wolffe begins, nuzzling his face against Cody’s thigh, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard. You’ll see.”

A shiver runs down Cody’s spine at those words. Fuck yes, he’d love that.


	60. E - Cody/Rex - Impatience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Semi-Public Sex, Frottage, Clothed Sex, Coming in Pants, Bottom Rex
> 
> This chapter was requested by Silvenlake. I hope you like it!

It’s been so long since Cody and Rex have seen each other, so is the nature of war, but this doesn’t mean that they like it.

This might be why, as soon as they’re back to the Negotiator - the Resolute is undergoing some maintenance now - Cody shoves Rex against the wall right before arriving to his quarters. It’s been so long that he can’t even wait those few additional steps to get there.

“Cody! Wait! Someone could--”

“I don’t care. Let them watch.” With that Cody cuts anything Rex could’ve said with a kiss, not that the other seems so keen on replying, not when it’s been so long since they’ve last seen each other.

That’s why he doesn’t hesitate to close his arms around Cody’s neck, drawing him even closer, and when the other begins to lift his legs he goes along with it. Things would be better if they weren’t wearing their armors, but it would take time to remove them and neither of them wants to pull away.

Besides, this closeness has created a certain friction between their cocks still in their codpieces which, although it’s not necessarily that comfortable, is still better than nothing.

The more they go on, however, the more painful it gets, but they’re both in too deep to stop.

“Fuck… Cody…” Rex moans, lips a whisper away from Cody’s, who wastes no time capturing them into a hungry kiss, making Rex instinctively tighten his hold on the back of Cody’s head.

“I’ve waited so long for this,” Cody groans between one kiss and another. “I was this close to take you right at the debrief in front of everyone.”

A startled laughter comes out of Rex at those words.

“That would’ve been a sight,” he manages to croak, too distracted to string a coherent sentence. Despite himself, he can’t help but to think about how it would’ve been if Cody had gone through it; a secret part of him would’ve actually loved it.

After that, they don’t speak anymore, too busy kissing and rubbing against each other at the best of their abilities.

Their codpieces have gotten uncomfortably tight, but they’re still going. Actually, they’re both pretty close.

“C-Cody…”

“I’ve got you Rex. Come for me…”

At those words, Rex isn’t able to hold back a groan as he finds his release, body shaking against Cody’s. By the way the other moans his name, he must be following him right through.

In the few moments that follow, they keep kissing, still unable to pull away from each other. Rex still can’t believe that they’ve just done the equivalent of coming in their pants. Nobody except them will ever have to know about this.

When Cody puts him down, his legs wobble a little but he manages to keep himself uptight, though he still holds onto Cody’s shoulders just to be sure.

“So, what now?”

“Oh, we’re still going to my quarters,” Cody replies, already back to leave trails of kisses over Rex’s neck.

“Mmh I wouldn’t mind a shower,” Rex muses, thinking about how nice it would feel to be able to do it with some privacy since Cody’s quarters also have a shower. By the way Cody bites him, he seems to be liking the idea.

“Oh yes. I’m going to bend you over and take you right there, what do you say?”

At those words, Rex moans.

“ _Yes_.”


	61. E - Fox/Thorn - Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Comfort Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Fox
> 
> This chapter was requested by AbyssDP. I hope you like it!

Thorn is gentle in the way he carries Fox back to his quarters. One would assume that the silence coming from other is due to the fact that he must be drunk, but that’s only part of the truth: the thing is, going at 79’s not always turns out to be a good time. This time, at least, it wasn’t a nice experience.

Fox isn’t exactly the most popular vod, but at least he’s respected, because he’s damn good at his job, and nobody would dare trying to deny it. What happened with Commander Tano, however, has created a bit of a rift between the Guard - seen as responsible for her leaving - and the rest of the GAR; obviously, the one who took most of the fall however is Fox. It’s like people were just waiting for an excuse to dig on him, honestly.

So, they were having a conversation, he and Fox, drink in hand, when a drunk vod with a huge republic cog tattooed on his head approached them and begun to string a series of insults towards Fox, calling him a disgrace and such, accusing him of being a corrupt piece of shit and so on; he even tried to get his hands on his if only for another trooper with weirdly shaved hair that got a hold of him and dragged him away. They were both wearing 501st’s blue.

After that, seeing how unresponsive Fox was, Thorn decided to take him back immediately, knowing well what happens when he gets into that headspace, so here they are now.

He quickly taps the access code to his quarters, dragging Fox inside once the doors open, then he turns towards him, cupping his face between his hands.

“Hey.”

Fox nods at him, something he usually does when he doesn’t trust his voice not to crack if he speaks up.

“It wasn’t your fault, alright?” Thorn begins. They’ve practiced this routine countless times by now, but he still keeps on going because he’d never leave Fox into the pit of self-hate.

No reply comes to the other this time, not even a nod.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Thorn repeats, gently pressing their foreheads together.

“Thorn?”

“Yes?”

Fox doesn’t say anything, or at least he doesn’t use his voice for it. Instead, he surges forward, slamming their lips together into a heated kiss.

This too isn’t unusual from Fox. Thorn doesn’t really understand it and Fox refuses to explain it, but he supposes that it has something to do with an intense urge to feel something that isn’t just an empty void.

Still, while Fox is like a hurricane right now, it’s Thorn’s tenderness that makes him calm down and slow his movements.

“I’ve got you Fox,” Thorn whispers between a kiss and another. “I’ve got you.”

They end up on Thorn’s bed, armors and blacks already discarded on the floor.

Thorn loves how clingy Fox gets during these moments, holding onto him like he’d disappear if he pulls away even just a little. Being this close always feels so special.

“Still good?” he asks. Fox nods.

“Yeah… Yeah, keep going.”

Thorn won’t let him repeat that twice, and he keeps moving his hips, sliding his and Fox’s erections together. He leans forward, forehead pressed against the other’s, closing his eyes for the intense sensations he’s feeling right now.

“You feel so good, Fox,” he groans, making the other moan. He opens his eyes then, starstruck by how pretty Fox looks right now. “You’re so good.”

“I’m not--” Fox tires, but Thorn interrupts him immediately. There’s going to be no place for _that_ now.

“You are,” he says, tone assertive yet still gentle. “You’re so good Fox. I’m so glad I’ve got to meet you.”

Those words provoke a huffed laugh from Fox.

“You’re the only one who thinks so.”

“That’s not true,” Thorn retorts. “And even if it was it wouldn’t matter. You’re a good person Fox, no matter what people say.”

“I--” Fox begins, but he’s interrupted by a moan. “Oh Thorn! Like that!”

What else is Thorn supposed to do if not kissing him senseless? He keeps the same angle of his thrusts, but he adds his hand to the mix, fisting both their cocks together. The way Fox’s body contorts under him is beautiful to see; Thorn would come just by watching this.

“Thorn!”

They come right at the same time, spilling their seed right on Fox’s stomach, white contrasting with his dark skin.

As they linger through the aftershock, they keep kissing each other with soft pecks on their lips. Even in the way he moves Fox appears way more relaxed than before.

“Thorn, I… _Thank you_.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Thorn replies, smiling. “It was my pleasure.”

He’s relieved by the way Fox chuckles at those words: he means that he must not feel that bad anymore. Besides, he looks utterly adorable like this and Thorn will always be grateful for the fact that he allows him to see him like this.

“I’m sure it was,” Fox states then, and this time it’s Thorn’s turn to chuckle, leaning down to nuzzle against Fox’s neck.

“I love you.”

He hears Fox sigh, which makes him wonder what’s going on inside his head? Is it still self-deprecation, memories of happier times, or is he focused in the moment for once?

Well, it doesn’t matter, not when Fox closes his arms around him, not when he smiles so warmly.

“I love you too.”


	62. G - Crosshair/Echo - Soft spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Feelings realization, Crush, Tsundere Crosshair
> 
> I have a weak spot for these two so I've taken a break from the requests to write this. I hope you like it!

Crosshair has noticed Tech looking at him weird for a while right now. At first he just ignored it, but the more time passes the more it gets annoying, so eventually he snaps at him.

“Stop looking at me like that!”

Tech, however, doesn’t look intimidated at all.

“Don’t mind me, I was just trying to ascertain how long it would take until you drill holes into poor Echo for how long you keep staring at him,” he teases him in fact.

“I do not stare at him!” the other growls, arms crossed over his chest.

“Sure, and I’m secretly Chancellor Palpatine. What, are you getting soft, Crosshair?” Tech chuckles, before wheezing when Crosshair plants his elbow right between his ribs.

_Soft,_ what an idiotic word. Of course he’s not getting soft, nor does he have a soft spot for Echo. If he treats him differently - which he doesn’t despite the evidence pointing towards the contrary - it’s just because he hasn’t fully recovered and Crosshair might be an asshole but not that much of an asshole; that and also Echo is part of the team now: there’s no point in treating him like a common reg.

Even taking all these factors in consideration, he doesn’t have a soft spot for Echo, no matter what Tech says about it.

He spots Echo out of the corner of his eyes and he has to fight back the smile that was creeping upon his lips. No, he doesn’t have any soft spot…

Echo turns around, eyes that meet Crosshair’s. He waves at him, and before he can stop himself, Crosshair waves back, now smiling as well.

_Karking hells, he does have a soft spot for him._

The revelation takes Crosshair by surprise and by a long shot too: he never allowed himself to get close to anybody except the rest of the Batch. Commander Cody has his respect, but apart from that he never actually got close to any other reg.

For Echo to having managed to make a breach into his heart is… Should be unacceptable, but is it really that bad? Echo’s a good guy after all, one of them. He also packs a punch in combat, and is clever and subtly sarcastic in a way that one would never expect from him.

Still, this doesn’t mean anything! Just because he can appreciate his qualities it doesn’t mean that he’s fallen for him or something equally saccharine and disgusting.

It’s just because… It’s just because he’s something new! That’s it! He’s caught his attention because he still doesn’t know him well like he does the others, that’s all.

He’s so busy convincing himself that he doesn’t like Echo that way that he doesn’t notice that the man himself is approaching him.

“Is everything good, Crosshair?” he asks, having noticed that something seems to be wrong with him. He stretches a hand towards him, but Crosshair shoves his away with his shoulder.

“I’m fine!” he snaps, trying to maintain an annoyed face. It doesn’t last very long however, because he feels bad now. “… Sorry.”

Echo rolls his eyes, though there’s a smile on his face, a fond one, or maybe Crosshair is just imagining it.

“Just don’t waste too much time brooding, alright? That won’t do you any good,” he says before walking away, with Crosshair following him with his gaze until he can’t anymore.

Shit he must be looking like such a big idiot right now.

Hell, it really is true then. He can’t deny that he does have a soft spot for Echo.

Now the only problem is: what is he supposed to do about it?


	63. G - Hardcase/Wolffe -Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Nightmares, PTSD, Hurt/Comfort, Cuddles, Kisses
> 
> This request comes from tumblr. Enjoy!

If there’s something Wolffe hates more than anything, it’s having nightmares. The problem with those is that he’s not able to control them, not like he can control his darkest thoughts when he’s awake; they sneak up on him at night, hitting him where it hurts the most.

The worst thing about them is how vulnerable they make him feel afterwards, when he manages to wake up. All Wolffe can do then is to curl himself into a ball, almost suffocating under the sheets’ weight, and hope to fall immediately into a dreamless sleep. Of, course, he’s never this lucky.

What happens most of the time is that he’ll spend the rest of the night wide awake, unable to keep his mind from thinking about his fallen brothers, furiously touching the scar on his face like it burns.

It hurts but Wolffe knows better than to seek someone for help. Not that there aren’t people who’d help him, General Plo comes to mind, just like all the members of the Wolfpack, but he never manages to actually get up and look for them; he feels that he’d disturb them, making them shoulder a weight that is meant only for him.

No, he can’t do it.

When he got with Hardcase, nightmares were the last of his worries. Except for the fact that Hardcase can and should be considered a nightmare on his own, there’s also the fact that weirdly, in his presence, Wolffe doesn’t experience them at all.

It must be the effect of sharing a cot with someone he loves and cares about, but whatever the reason, Wolffe’s happy about it: the last thing he wants is to have nightmares in front of Hardcase.

Of course, things weren’t going to stay that way, weren’t they?

He wakes up with a jolt, with a raucous scream that comes out of his lips. Shit, another nightmare!

As soon as he manages to finally catch his breath, a hand touches his shoulder.

“Wolffe…”

Kark. He had forgotten about Hardcase.

He immediately shoves that hand off of him, regretting it immediately however. He shouldn’t act this way with him; this isn’t his fault, he’s just trying to help.

“Sorry…” he mutters in fact, giving Hardcase an apologetic look that gets shaken off immediately by the other, according to whom this isn’t a big deal.

“Are you ok?” he asks, concern evident in his voice.

“Yeah,” Wolffe lies, though he must not be doing a convincing job, because Hardcase raises an eyebrow at him.

He barely has the time to do anything that he’s forced to lie down again, with Hardcase draped over him like an improvised blanket.

“Hardcase?”

“Sssh… It’s alright Wolffe,” the other whispers to him, soothingly caressing his hair. “It’s alright.”

“You’re heavy.” Hardcase chuckles.

“You’ll have to deal with it,” he tells him, smiling, then he leans in, leaving a gentle peck on Wolffe’s lips. He doesn’t stop there, however, and he begins to leave kisses wherever he wants, on Wolffe’s temple, nose, cheek, neck. It’s brings a smile to his face.

“Alright, alright, I get it,” he chuckles, jokingly trying to push Hardcase away with his hand, but that only makes the other more determined to kiss him, something about which Wolffe will never dare to complain. Hardcase’s smile is bright and beautiful, everything he could ever ask for.

He has no idea about how much time passes, but eventually Hardcase begins to slow down, and his kisses begin to become softer, until he cuts to the chase and goes back to Wolffe’s lips, which he kisses nice and slow, humming against Wolffe’s lips when he reciprocates.

Hardcase still hasn’t asked him what the nightmare was about, which is weird given his natural curiosity, meaning that he probably won’t ask any time soon.

Wolffe appreciates the discretion, because right now he has no intentions to open up about them. One day, maybe, but it’ll take time.

Even now he shivers thinking about the subject of his nightmare. The more time passes, the more he convinces himself that he’ll never get over the Malevolence.

Still, with Hardcase there, distracting him, he can forget about it for a while.

“Wolffe, you’re still here?” Hardcase asks, noticing that he’s beginning to space out.

“Yeah, yeah…” the other replies. “Still here.”

He cups Hardcase’s face between his hands and draws him closer to kiss his lips. When he pulls away, he speaks again.

“Hardcase… Thank you.”

At those words, Hardcase smiles reassuringly at Wolffe.

“Hey, as long as you feel better,” he begins, only to add immediately. “Can I stay here for the rest of the night?”

Wolffe rolls his eyes but he has to admit it: it’s quite comforting having Hardcase’s weight on him like this. It’s grounding.

“Alright, if that’s what you want…”

In mere moments, Hardcase falls asleep already. It takes longer for Wolffe, but when he does, he’s not plagued by any kind of nightmare, just thoughts of his Hardcase.


	64. G - Fives/Echo - Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Echo being a little shit, That's it that's the fic
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

Echo doesn’t remember when it started, but he’s sure that Fives didn’t act this way at first. During their Domino days, the two of them weren’t even that particularly close, with their personalities that clashed too much: Fives, the rebellious one, the one who immediately chose a name because he hated his designation too much, and Echo, whose name was already a sign for how much he repeated everything the instructor said.

Things have clearly changed, _they_ have changed, and with that, they got close. What else could they do when they were the only ones still alive?

It begins quite innocently: they’re lounging inside the ARC barracks, nervous because this is going to be one of the first tests they’ll have to endure in order to become ARC troopers. While Fives is violently pacing left and right, Echo is using his time to refresh his memory on the regs - whatever the test they’ll have to do, they always ask you about regs - but he can’t find his datapad… Ah.

He can see it now: it’s on Fives’ bunk which, coincidentally, is the one over Echo’s. He can see the shiny surface dangerously close to the edge of the mattress, but in order to take it he would have to get up, and that’s not something he wants to do now.

Someone’s already up, however…

“Fives?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you get me my datapad?”

Fives turns around to look at the datapad on his bunk, then lowers his gaze to Echo, sitting on his own.

“Why should I get it to you?” he asks then, “If you want it you can get up and take it on your own.”

“ _Please?_ ”

Fives stops in his tracks, staring at Echo. He doesn’t know what exactly has changed about him, maybe it’s just the way he said it, or his eyes, but…

“Fine,” he sighs, stepping to his bunk. Once he takes the datapad, he passes it down to Echo. “Here.”

“Thanks Fives, you’re a lifesaver,” Echo replies, making Fives roll his eyes.

“Sure, sure,” he waves dismissively, going back to his pacing, leaving Echo to his studies.

Uh, he did respond pretty readily once Echo insisted. It makes Echo wonder if he can make this repeat.

Well, there’s only one way to find out…

“Fives can you help me out, please?”

“Hey, Fives, can you please cover me?”

“Fives, I don’t feel good about this shot, can you please take it?”

“Please?”

“ _Please?_ ”

Echo’s always happy when he and Fives get assigned to help the 501st during missions. They might be ARCs now, but their heart still belong to the boys.

One thing that he’s not always happy about is how chatty most of the people are there, but this time he can make an exception for that, smiling behind his cup as he sips his caf at the refectory.

“I don’t!” Fives exclaims, offended that someone would even dare make such an assumption.

“You totally do!” Hardcase retorts, still laughing. “Echo would be like ‘Fives, can you clean my bumbum?’ and you’d do it immediately!”

“I wouldn’t,” Fives insists, making a disgusted face that is met by a slap at the back of his neck by Echo. What’s wrong with “bumbum” now? He didn’t seem to mind it before.

“Fives, my man, my dude, my pal,” Jesse, on his other side, begins, sliding his arm around his shoulders, “We’ve seen you do the most stupid stuff for Echo.”

“Remember that time you brought him breakfast while he was sitting his ass here?” Hardcase reminds him.

“Or when he asked if you could lend him your razor even though you only had one left?” Jesse says.

“What about we you took the blame for the incident-that-shall-not-be-named even though you weren’t involved in the slightest?” Hardcase continues. “I remember how mad at you Rex was at the time.”

It’s like a realization has just hit Fives, one of those epiphanies you get only once in your lifetime.

“Manda,” he groans, “I really do everything Echo says.”

That earns him a chorus of laughter from Hardcase and Jesse - what a pair of nice friends they are - and even Echo chuckles a bit, which prompts Fives to glare at him.

“I hate you,” he says, making Echo’s smile grow even larger.

“That’s a lie and you know it,” he replies, only to then add, “In fact, you’re going to give me a kiss right now.”

“And what if I don’t?” Fives challenges him.

He wasn’t ready for Echo to bat his eyes at him.

“ _Please?_ ”

That little--

Fives rolls his eyes, but he can’t resist Echo, not when he’s like this. Even at the cost of proving himself wrong about being weak to Echo’s requests, as he feels the other’s lips against his, he can’t bring himself to regret it.

No, he really can’t.


	65. E - Slick/Fox/Dogma - Prison duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Prison Sex (ig), Unhealthy dynamics
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Ngl I've become quite interested in this pairing.

Fox doesn’t remember how it began, but frankly it doesn’t matter. That’s not what he cares about.

“See? You are all the same. Acting all high and mighty, but in the end you’re just a filthy whore.”

Slick words are pure venom, exactly what Fox needs. Isn’t this why he began this arrangement in the first place?

“Ignore him, sir. You’re perfect.”

And here it is, the soothing balm that is Dogma’s voice, accompanied by the reverent touch of his hands on his face.

Dogma and Slick, two people that couldn’t be any more different from each other.

Together they make up for an interesting combination.

Fox moans at a particularly sharp thrust from Slick, that shoves him right against Dogma. Instead of giving him the satisfaction of hearing more noises out of him, he decides to kiss Dogma, who goes along with him, pliant.

“I wish everyone could see you now,” Slick continues however, emphasizing his words with a harsh slap on Fox’s ass, making him jolt. “See how far the Republic has fallen.”

“You leave the Republic out of this,” Dogma spats, having pulled away from Fox just for that retort. From what Fox has gathered, this is nothing unusual regarding their shared cell life; it makes it even more incredible that they somehow manage to cooperate when he’s present.

It’s obvious that they’re about to start having an argument, but that’s something Fox won’t stand for. They can do whatever they want once he leaves, but now he’s wants them to focus on the task at hand, rather than get sidetracked this easily. Seriously, don’t they teach cadets how to keep their focus anymore back on Kamino?

“If you two are so determined to run your mouths like this, I can always leave…” he begins, but he doesn’t even have to finish that Slicks’s hold on his hips tightens - it will surely leave marks - and his thrusts become faster.

“What if I don’t want you to?” he challenges him. Dogma doesn’t say anything, but he’s obvious that for once he agrees with Slick.

Fox turns towards him completely unimpressed. As if he’d ever be intimidated by someone like him.

“Then shut your mouth and get to work.”

A ferocious grin appears on Slick’s lips.

“Finally an order than I can follow.”

Fox legs are wobbly as he exits the cell, but he’ll be damned if he points it out, deciding instead to act like he doesn’t even notice it, wanting to keep at least some shreds of dignity.

Every time he tells himself that he can’t continue like this, that this is the last time he indulges into this kind of pleasure, at least with these people. His will is strong, but he knows that he’ll throw it out of the window the next time he gets assigned to prison duty.

There’s nothing he can’t do.

It’s like an addiction.


	66. E - Fives/Jesse - Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> 69, Blowjobs, Rimming
> 
> Another request fromt tumblr. Enjoy!

Despite what everyone can think, Fives and Jesse aren’t competitive… Ok, maybe that’s a lie, they are a bit. They just like to make each other feel good, and sometimes it’s hard to decide on who should get to go first, so they’ve found a compromise, and if there’s also a bit of safe and sane competition on who makes the other come first, well where’s the harm in it?

Jesse turns around, looking down at Fives - or what he can see of him - then wiggles his ass on his face, receiving a bite on his left cheek as an answer, which makes him lightly moan and shiver.

“Ready?” comes Fives’ voice.

“As I’ll ever be,” he replies, and thus both of them get to work immediately: Jesse turns his head straight, looking down at Fives’ cock, erect between his legs. He lowers himself just enough to be able to lick the head, swirling his tongue around it with teasingly light motions.

He soon has to change tactic however because Fives doesn’t cut to the chase, and after closing his arms around Jesse’s hips, forcing him still, he takes him in his mouth immediately, waiting not even a moment before beginning to bob his head up and down with a controlled pace.

Not wanting to do less, Jesse follows him immediately, doing the same with Fives’ cock.

It’s harder than one can imagine, giving pleasure while being pleasured yourself, but they’re trained soldiers, they can focus enough to do it.

Fives seems to be having an easier time with it, however, then Jesse, who’s beginning to have some difficulties actually. Things get even worse when Fives pulls away from his cock - causing Jesse to whine at the loss - and move his attention to something else, namely Jesse’s entrance, that he begins to lavish with his tongue, flattening it against the sensitive surface.

This time Jesse moans, clenching his ass around that sweet silver tongue of his. He wants more, and luckily for him Fives intends to deliver: the way he wiggles his tongue is frantic, and when he finally presses it inside, he begins to fuck him hard and fast. He even loosens up his hold on Jesse’s hips, allowing him to move against his tongue, at the same time rubbing his cock against Five’s chest.

It’s become too much.

Jesse has to pull away from Fives’ cock, finding it too hard to breathe if he keeps blowing him, deciding then to use his fist instead of his mouth for a while.

“Kriff… _Fives_ …” he moans, earning a chuckle coming from the other. Speaking of him, he tries to pull away, but Jesse moves too fast and grabs him by his hair, forcing him right where he wants him. He doesn’t care if he’ll be the one to come first, he needs it and he needs it _now_.

At least he seems like Fives has gotten the message, going back to fucking him with his tongue as Jesse keeps rubbing his cock against him.

“Shit shit shit shit!”

He doesn’t care he’s making a mess, but he doesn’t stop moving even as he comes. If Fives doesn’t like that he can always take a shower later, if only Jesse didn’t know for a fact that he loves it when he comes on him.

It feels so good for him to stop. He’ll be damned if he doesn’t even try to prolong this orgasm as long as he can. In this case, Fives is really helpful, because he too doesn’t stop moving.

Eventually, however, he does stop riding the high.

He lets go of Fives’ head, collapsing over him, suddenly too spent to move. As he feels Fives’ cock twitch in his hand, and most importantly he hears him whine his name, he remembers that there’s still something he needs to do.

With a sudden surge of energy he goes back to blow Fives, helping himself with his fist for the parts that, in his haste, he’s not able to reach.

It doesn’t take long for Fives to come as well, moaning and shaking as Jesse swallows his load.

As soon as this surge of energy came up, as soon it suddenly abandons Jesse’s body. He barely has the time to roll on Fives’ side before it completely disappears.

They’re both still silent, too busy having their mind blown by what just happened.

The first one to break the silence is Jesse.

“Wow…”

To which Fives follows immediately with:

“Fuck.”

Fuck indeed.

“… I’m still horny,” Jesse mutters then. Even though he’s just come, he feels ready to go again already.

Despite Fives’ chuckle, he’s sure he’s going to tell him to wait at least a couple of minutes, but then he feels something moving on the mattress and suddenly Fives takes hold of his legs, spreading them apart and already positioning himself between them.

“What a coincidence, me too…” he replies, leaning closer to Jesse. “So, round two?”

Jesse smirks.

“Round two.”


	67. E - Fives/Rex - Taking care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Frottage, Tender Sex, Fluff and Smut
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

“Ooooooh kriff… Fives!” Rex can’t help but to moan, rocking his hips against the other’s. He always acts like this: he always gets wounded so tightly to almost appear frigid, but once he lets go, _oh boy_ , he lets go indeed.

It’s not that often that he gets these urges - too busy thinking about the war - but when he does he knows who to go to: Fives always has time for him - or makes time for him if he’s busy - and he’s always ready to satisfy any request. He’s the best at taking care of him, always ready for him even though sometimes he can be a bit of a tease.

Luckily for Rex, it seems that this time Fives has no intention to tease him, but he’s still going quite slow, which isn’t something Rex minds. Sometimes it’s nice to go hard and fast, but there are other times in which they both need something different, something more tender, like they do now.

Fives doesn’t stop kissing Rex, gentle pecks on his lips to which Rex responds equally tenderly, keeping Fives’ face in his hands, cradling him like he’s a precious thing – he is, Rex’s brain gently supplies.

Small moans leave his lips each time Fives slides his hips against his, making their erection rub together, but they get all eaten up by Fives’ hungry kisses.

“Mmmh Rex… So good…”

A shiver runs down his spine at the praise. He knows that what Fives says is never just dirty talk; he really means it.

“Fives…”

“I’ve got you, Rex’ika, I’ve got you…”

Rex has no idea how much time passes; all he knows is that slowly but surely the fire inside his belly begins burning too much for him to hold it back anymore.

Barely a whine comes out of his lips as he comes, lips still locked with Fives’, spilling his seed on his stomach, getting both their bodies dirty.

Even as Fives’ continues moving against him, he does nothing to stop him. He knows he shouldn’t be this greedy, but he wants everything Fives is willing to give him, no matter if comes at the cost of over-stimulation.

“I’m close,” Fives warns, face all heated up. Rex has never found him so beautiful.

He closes his arms around his shoulders, gently pressing their foreheads together, having like this an even closer look of Fives’ face. He looks so gone, and that fact that it’s Rex the one who makes him feel like this fills him of something so soft that makes him melt.

“Then come, Fives,” he whispers, following Fives’ movements with some of his own, making the other shiver and moan. “Come for me.”

Fives kisses him again as he comes, keeping Rex close – as if he’d ever escape his hold.

Only once things have settled, once Fives stops moving and collapses, they speak again.

“Thank you, Rex…”

“I should be the one thanking you,” the other immediately huffs, though there’s a smile on his face. “You always take care of me.”

“Is that what you think?” Fives asks, raising his gaze to meet Rex’s. “From my point of view, you’re the one taking care of me when you allow me to do this.”

It’s then that the revelation hits Rex. It’s not that he thought that the two things were mutually exclusive, but he didn’t think the contrary either; he just never thought about it that way.

The truth is that they both take care of each other one way or another, he realizes as he takes Fives’ hand and kisses it.

“And I’ll keep doing it until the day I die,” he admits, not missing the way Fives holds his breath at those words, looking at him with a gaze full of love.

In the end he manages to gather himself enough to reply, before sealing the deal with another long kiss:

“Me too, Rex. Me too.”


	68. E - Crosshair/Echo - Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Teasing, Thighjob, Handjobs
> 
> This chapter was asked by Silvenlake. I hope you like it!

Crosshair is an asshole, everyone knows that much, but he’s not cruel, at least not to the people he’s closest to, the only ones that are allowed to see a side of him that he keeps hidden from everybody else.

Well, that’s true, but this doesn’t mean that he doesn’t often act like an ass with them too. They have accepted this side of him, something for which he’s grateful, but he still tries to keep himself in check.

This time, however, he doesn’t even bother with that: even with Echo on all fours under him, all twitching and wailing and oh-so-tempting, he keeps just rubbing his cock between his thighs, low enough that he barely brushes against the other’s balls.

No matter how many times Echo says “please”, Crosshair doesn’t do anything about it.

“Cross…”

Echo sounds deliciously desperate. It brings a smile to Crosshair’s face.

“Not yet.”

Another frustrated sound comes out of Echo, who almost collapses on the bunk if only it wasn’t for Crosshair, who holds his hips up, sustaining his weight.

Call him cruel, but he’s having fun. Echo’s pretty fun to messy with.

When they first started getting more acquainted with each other, he has to admit that he might’ve been worried about how he treated him, only to be confronted with the fact that Echo isn’t made of glass: he won’t break, and actually will take offense if you try to imply it.

What does this mean? That he can handle this a bit longer.

“Cross… Please…”

At those words, Crosshair presses his chest to Echo’s back, beginning to lavish the back of his neck and then his ear with licks and bites.

“If you keep complaining, I’ll stop altogether,” he threatens. He almost chuckles at the immediate panic that Echo expresses at those words.

“No! No, no… Please… Please I’ll be good! Please…”

From that moment, Echo doesn’t complain anymore, though it’s obvious that he’s having a hard time keeping his mouth shut. Of course, Crosshair isn’t making things easier for him.

Actually, he’s pretty content just rubbing his cock between Echo’s thighs. This wasn’t something he expected to like this much, but what can he say, it’s been a pleasant surprise. His own precum does wonders to help him slide more easily.

He can lose himself in this sensation and never come back. Honestly, he wouldn’t mind.

Even though Echo isn’t trying to get Crosshair to touch him more, he still can’t help but to let out a few whimpers and moans that only manage to bring Crosshair closer and closer to the edge, especially with the excellent view he gets of Echo’s back. He runs his fingers over it, lightly scratching with his nails; it makes Echo shiver as he lets out a chocked sound.

“ _Cross!_ ” Echo sounds utterly wrecked and at the limit of what he can handle… Alright, Crosshair guesses it’s time to make him come.

“You’re really desperate, aren’t you?” he teases him, but in the way he acts, he doesn’t tease him at all: his hand finally reaches between Echo’s legs, frantically jerking him off. “I expect to be thanked…”

“Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Echo can’t stop moaning at this sudden - but more than welcome - mercy.

With how much he’s been teased, it takes him fairly little to come. By now Crosshair’s sure they’re being heard by everybody else on the ship given how much noise Echo’s making, but he doesn’t care; actually, he feels a special kind of pleasure at this notion.

Echo’s entire body is twitching and quivering, but Crosshair doesn’t stop touching him, not even when it’s too much. He wanted more? Now he’s going to get it until Crosshair doesn’t come as well.

Luckily for Echo, he’s pretty close as well. In order to muffle his moans, Crosshair bites his shoulder as he finds his release. He goes for another couple of thrusts before stopping.

He doesn’t feel particularly tired, but the same can’t be said for Echo, who instead collapses on the bunk as soon as Crosshair lets him go.

For a moment neither of them speaks, but eventually Crosshair does, as he helps Echo turning on his back.

“You ok?”

“Yeah,” Echo nods. “That was…”

He’s still shaking, but as much as Crosshair wouldn’t mind holding him close, he knows that doing it would result in Echo going on one of his rants about how he’s not going to break and doesn’t need to be coddled, so he just laying down beside him.

“Good?” he suggests. Echo nods.

“Yeah, that was nice,” he replies, only to add a few moments later: “Shower?”

He always cleans himself after they’re done, not liking the sticky sensation on his body. Frankly, Crosshair doesn’t blame it at all. Besides, the way he just asked makes it clear that he wants them to take it together, which can mean various fun things that Crosshair would be a fool to refuse.

“Sure. Lead the way.”


	69. G - Cody/Kix - Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Fluff, Soft Touch, Clueless Rex
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

“With all due respect, you’re an idiot, sir.”

Instead of getting offended at those words, Cody chuckles.

“C’mon, Kix, it’s not so bad. I didn’t even break anything!” he says, while the 501st’s medic applies small bacta patches on his ruined knuckles. A bit excessive according to Cody, but he’s not going to complain about it: as long as he gets Kix to touch him, everything goes.

It’s obvious that the medic still has something to say, but thankfully he just sighs.

“Why do you even do this anyway?”

Cody knows exactly what Kix is talking about: it’s a habit of his to occasionally - and only occasionally - resort to melee attacks instead of relying on his firepower. It’s not his fault that he often finds himself face to face with droids; it’s in his best interest to just kick or punch them. Besides, he’s not a fool, he knows how to hit them in a way that doesn’t hurt himself, or at least not too much; still, sometimes, in the heat of the moment… accidents might happen. Thankfully this time that wasn’t the case.

“Maybe I just want an excuse to see you,” he replies then. Despite Kix’s exasperated expression, Cody notices the fond smile he’s trying to hide anyway.

“You can see me without having to hurt yourself,” he scolds, though his tone is soft.

Cody doesn’t know what to say, so he opts not to say anything at all. Kix doesn’t speak up either, but it’s not a tense silence; it’s tender, actually, just like Kix’s touch.

He’s finished patching up Cody’s hands and now he’s just holding them between his, softly caressing his palms with his thumbs.

In the end this is but a small moment in the grand scheme of things, but nevertheless it feels so important for both of them, a rare moment of calm and quiet amidst this terrible war they’ve been forced to take part to.

It’s…

The doors of the infirmary burst open.

“Cody!”

Rex barges in and, as soon as his eyes set on Cody and Kix, he rushes to them.

“Cody! I heard you got hurt!” he exclaims once he’s reached them, worry visible on his face. If it wasn’t for the fact that he’s just interrupted such a special moment between him and Kix, Cody would’ve felt bad for him.

“He’s good, sir, just a few scratches,” Kix replies, pulling his hands away from Cody. He already misses his touch.

“Yeah…” he mutters, clearing his throat. “I should probably go. I’ve already stolen enough of your time…”

“You know that’s not true,” Kix softly says. Cody would’ve kissed him right there if Rex wasn’t present. Speaking of him, he drapes one arm around Cody’s shoulders and, after nodding at Kix and telling him to take a break from time to time, he begins to drag Cody away.

“Vod, you have no idea what the General put me through today…”

As Rex begins a recollection of that day’s hijinks and shenanigans - something that they subject each other to very often - Cody is still thinking about Kix, about that small special moment they were sharing, about his soft touch.

Damn it, Rex. Why did he have to interrupt them?!


	70. E - Wolffe/Rex/Cody - Giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Blow Jobs
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

Wolffe’s having fun, he’s not going to lie. It might not be such a dignified position, kneeling down between Cody and Rex, but who cares? Certainly not him, and even less the other two, who are actually pretty distracted at the moment by the way Wolffe keeps passing from one cock to another, gulping it down, bobbing his head a few times, then doing the same with the other, helping himself with his fist so that he’s not leaving the other hanging.

It’s something that happens from time to time: he feels this unrelenting urge to _give_ and what better way to do it than this? From the way Cody and Rex moan under his ministrations, they must appreciate it.

A hand lands on his hair, holding it tightly but not directing him to move a certain way; it’s just there. He only needs to raise his gaze slightly to see that the person who just did that is Rex; their eyes meet for just a moment and Wolffe smirks, lips stretched around his cock.

That view is enough to send Rex over the edge; he comes, cock still buried inside Wolffe’s mouth. That’s a lot of cum, but Wolffe doesn’t flinch, swallowing with eagerness.

He allows himself to take a break only once he pulls away, catching his breath, though he doesn’t last long because as soon as he recovers from the orgasm, Rex bends down and, after cupping his cheek, he lifts Wolffe’s head up for a kiss to which Wolffe has no other choice but to submit, especially when Rex presses his tongue between his lips, forcing them open.

Maybe it’s because of the daze of his own arousal, but Wolffe loses himself into it, letting Rex lead the way in this intricate dance, at least until they both hear the sound of someone clearing his throat.

Both Rex and Wolffe stop, looking towards an awkward standing Cody.

“Um… Would you mind?” he says. It’s then that Wolffe’s eyes lay down on his still erected cock; he moves his wrist just a bit and he smirks at the way he clearly sees his thighs shaking at the stimulation.

He doesn’t need to say a thing; he just leans towards him, parts his lips and begins to swallow down his cock, not bothering to go slow, knowing that Cody will be able to take it. To get better leverage, he grabs his ass, using his hold to push Cody even further against him, suggesting him to just thrust into his mouth, something that Cody begins to do immediately.

Rex meanwhile has gotten up, and by the sound of kissing Wolffe hears that muffles Cody’s moans, it’s not hard to understands what he’s doing.

He uses this distraction to slide one finger between the cleft of Cody’s cheeks, hovering his thumb around Cody’s hole, making him shiver. A small pressing motion against the tight ring is enough to make Cody come; just like with Rex, Wolffe swallows it all.

When he pulls away, he can’t help the smile on his face. Sure, he’s still hard himself, but he also feels sated: he’s given in his urge, and he’s more than satisfied.

Still, a shiver runs across his spine at the gaze Rex and Cody share. They must have something in mind for him and he, for one, can’t wait to find out exactly what.


	71. G - Fox/Dogma - Snuggling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Fluff, Soft, Cuddling and Snuggling
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

After what feels like forever, Fox has convinced Dogma to take a day of rest. He knows that it’s hypocritical of him to say so, given his own work ethic, but at least working tirelessly for days and days makes him so tired sometimes that he has to take a day off, if anything because he’s too tired to function, so in his opinion it’s still better.

Today there hasn’t been any alarm waking them up, any emergency that would requite their presence. They’ve started the day slowly, and they’re still going that way: they have left the bed only to eat, but as soon as they were done, they went back to its warmth immediately.

There are some other things they could do: they could take care of some of the work they weren’t able to do these days, they could go out - maybe go to Dex’s - or even just go for a walk, but they don’t want to. At the moment, leaving the bed is the hardest thing they could ever do.

Besides, why should they leave? It feels so good staying here, under the covers, just the two of them: Dogma looks visibly more relaxed, and Fox’s willing to bet that even he must look less shitty that he usually does.

He leans closer when Dogma stretches a hand towards him, caressing his cheek, though that hand doesn’t rest there for long and instead moves up, caressing Fox’s hair.

“You’re growing it.”

It wasn’t an accusation or anything, but Fox still get pretty defensive about it.

“… Didn’t have enough time to cut it,” he replies. He has an _interesting_ relationship with his hair to say the least: it being red has not only given him his name, but also many problems as he was raised on Kamino; he still doesn’t know how he managed to survive with such an evident mutation. Usually, he keeps it at regulation length or even shorter, especially now that it’s also beginning to grow white - none of his batchmates share this same fate yet - but lately he’s been so busy that he has completely forgotten about it, at least until now.

“It suits you…”

Fox doesn’t respond to that, not that Dogma was expecting him to. Still, it’s heartening to hear it from him, even though Dogma himself doesn’t know the importance of what he just said since Fox still hasn’t told him anything about this, but given that it’s an obvious mutation he must have some idea of how much of problem it’s been.

He barely needs to get any closer to find Dogma’s lips, kissing them softly. Dogma makes a noise of surprise, but except for that he doesn’t react much, responding to the gesture in kind, then kissing him again and again.

Neither of them knows how much time they spend like this. Maybe it’s midday already, but they don’t care about it enough to check.

At some point Dogma rolled on his side, resting his head on Fox’s chest. They don’t talk about it between them, but in the Guard jokes about the “fatness” of his chest abound; Fox still hasn’t decided how he feels about them, though he doesn’t mind when Dogma uses it as a pillow because like this their bodies can be even closer.

Fox rests his arms around Dogma’s waist, happily sighing as he feels the other relax under his touch.

If this is how they’ll spend breaks from now on, Fox will make sure they both get them more often; just look at Dogma: he looks so peaceful now! He looks happy and radiant and Fox isn’t exaggerating when he says that he’d do anything for him.

Yes, they’re definitely getting more free days after this.


	72. E - Hardcase/Dogma - Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Reconciliation Sex, Dogma Lives AU, Hardcase Lives AU
> 
> I got a request from tumblr that asked me to write a sequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647582/chapters/67448390) with some reconciliation sex, so I obliged! I talked about this AU a bit more on my tumblr, if you're curious about it, you can't read everything [here](https://clonecest-bin-account.tumblr.com/tagged/dogma-and-hardcase-live-au).

It’s taken a long, very long, time, for them to get to where they are now. After deciding to restart as friends - both of them had regretted deeply the way they acted and didn’t want to keep avoiding each other - Dogma and Hardcase have started to spend more and more time together.

Of course it wasn’t always easy, not with the resentment that sometimes still bubbled up, or guilt on Hardcase’s part, but they managed to push past that.

Falling in bed with him now feels more natural than it did the first time, maybe because they know each other better now. They can’t deny that they have both changed since Umbara; that damned place has left scars on all of them, though Hardcase supposes things could’ve been worse - hell, he could’ve died!

None of this matters now however, not when Dogma opens his legs almost shyly - such a contrast since the first time - beckoning him to come closer, which of course Hardcase does immediately, carving some space for his body.

They kiss slowly, without any kind of rush, wanting both of them to take their time exploring each other’s bodies. Hands begins to slide against skin, soft touches begin to be exchanged; it’s everything they could ask for.

Hardcase gently pushes Dogma by the shoulder until he’s completely lying down on the bunk; he drinks in his flushes expression - so pretty - before leaning down as well, beginning to leave trails of kisses starting from Dogma’s mouth then going down on his neck, shoulder, chest, stomach, all without leaving his eyes from Dogma not even for a second. Speaking of Dogma, he’s biting his lip now, watching Hardcase as he goes more and more down at each kiss, making him shiver, until…

Dogma throws his head back, groaning, when Hardcase begins leaving kisses along his cock, arriving at the tip, which he lavishes with circular movements of his tongue.

“ _Hardcase_ …” His voice is full of urgency; it brings a smile to Hardcase’s face.

“Sssh, relax,” he replies, “Lemme take care of you.”

He doesn’t even wait for Dogma’s response before beginning swallowing down his cock inch by inch. Soon he feels a hand on his head, holding tightly, though Dogma makes not move to direct him, which is good because, for once, Hardcase wants to go slow, and going slow he does, taking his time bobbing his head up and down.

It must speak about how wound up Dogma has been all this time, because soon however he has to stop Hardcase.

“I can’t-- If you keep going… I want more.”

“Everything you want,” Hardcase mutters, crawling up Dogma’s body again in order to kiss his lips, cupping his face between his hands. A shiver runs down his spine when Dogma closes his arms around his shoulder, keeping him close; he never thought he’d get to ever feel this sensation again, but here he is now. He couldn’t be happier.

When he brings his hands back to Dogma’s ass, he’s wetted his finger in lube. Even now though he still takes his time teasing his hole, to the point that Dogma squirms under him, begging him to go on; only then, he presses further.

He wants to talk, say something, but he also can’t get enough of Dogma’s lips, so he keeps kissing him - they have all the time they want, he can always tell him everything later. Still, he tries his best to convey how grateful he feels in the way he keeps worshipping his body, licking and biting and leaving marks wherever he can. He wants Dogma to belong to him as much as he does.

The second finger goes in easily, which makes Hardcase suspect that Dogma has been playing with himself in his absence. He wonders if he’s been thinking about him…

“Hardcase… Hardcase _please_.”

If he begs him like that, how is Hardcase supposed to resist him? He pulls his fingers away immediately.

“Alright… Alright…” he says, more to steel his nerves than anything else. This is really happening. Ok.

Dogma must notice that he’s nervous, because he shoots him a worried gaze.

“Everything’s alright?” he asks. Hardcase nods.

“Yeah… Just a bit nervous,” he admits in the end.

Dogma gently cups his face between his hands, pulling him closer until their foreheads touch.

“Don’t be. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Hardcase chuckles, though he does feel better, having heard those words.

When he finally slides inside Dogma, it feels like home - ugh he’s spending too much time with Fives, he’s getting influenced by his flowery language.

“Dogma, I…” he begins, thinking that for some reason this is the right moment for everything to finally come pouring out, but he can’t: it’s too much, it’s overwhelming.

“Sssh, I know, ‘Case, I know,” Dogma soothes him. What he knows, Hardcase has no idea. Maybe he truly doesn’t need to say anything. Maybe yeah, they both know it, whatever it is.

He lets his hands slide along Dogma’s arms, gently grabbing his hands. When their fingers intertwine, he can’t help but to smile.

Yes, he’s truly home.


	73. E - Wolffe/Comet - Goodmorning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Somnophilia, Handjobs, Rimming, Wake up Sex
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

When Comet wakes up, he’s surprised to see that Wolffe is still asleep. In all the time they’ve started sleeping together, this has never happened, hence Comet’s stupor.

He should do the sensible thing and wake Wolffe up before someone wonders why the Commander still isn’t around and comes looking for him, but why should he do that? For once, he gets to enjoy having Wolffe so close to him; he’s not going to throw away this chance.

Silently, he motions closer, observing Wolffe. For once, his brow isn’t furrowed, and he actually looks peaceful; Comet can’t help but to wish that he’d always look like this, because then it would mean that there are no headaches his cyare has to deal with - though, to be fair, Comet makes up almost a good 90% of them.

He experimentally stretches a hand towards him, caressing his face, freezing when Wolffe stirs a bit but, aside from that, he doesn’t react to the touch at all, prompting Comet to push further, moving his hand to Wolffe neck, then his chest, caressing it. Wolffe still doesn’t move.

It’s then, as his hand ventures further down, that an idea strikes Comet. He remembers Wolffe doing something similar to him once, and well, wouldn’t it be nice to repay the favour?

Oh yes, Comet’s about to try something new and exciting.

Since it’s still a bit chilly - maybe that’s just because he’s naked - he doesn’t take off the sheets covering them, deciding instead to duck under them, leaving of course a space open so that he can breathe; imagine if he dies like this - not that he wants to die, he just thinks it would be funny.

He soon gets distracted when he’s face to face with Wolffe’s still flaccid cock; right, it’s time to get to work.

To begin, he closes his fist around the base, gently; Wolffe stirs again, but like last time, he doesn’t wake up. With that endorsement, Comet begins to move his hand up and down, giving Wolffe’s cock a few experimental tugs. Still good.

He keeps going, then, until it reaches full hardness. At that point he licks his lips, but instead of taking Wolffe’s cock in his mouth like he planned at first, he mouths at his balls, eagerly sucking on them while he keeps moving his hand.

Now Wolffe’s beginning to moan; it’s nothing too loud, but Comet hears them quite well. He can’t help but to smile between himself at the thought of what he’s doing. Eheh, Wolffe will be so surprised!

He’s having a great time teasing Wolffe like this, but then he thinks: what if he goes further? What exactly can he get away with, before Wolffe wakes up?

With that in mind, he begins biting a trail on Wolffe’s thighs. His cyare shivers and a louder moan than the others comes out of his lips; he must be having the most pleasant dreams now, Comet’s sure of it.

He’s so busy marking Wolffe’s legs that he barely notices that he’s becoming to stir more often, until…

A shiver runs down his spine when the sheets are suddenly lifted - so cold! - and when he raises his gaze, his eyes meet Wolffe’s, who is definitely awake now.

“Hey,” is all he’s able to mutter.

“Mornin’,” Wolffe replies, voice still heavy from sleep. “This is… unexpected.”

Comet nods. He could say something, or he could keep going until he gets Wolffe off. Well, it’s not a hard choice at all, isn’t it?

He can’t catch all the expletives that come out of Wolffe’s mouth as he resumes moving his wrist, but it doesn’t matter; he gets back to lavish Wolffe’s legs, moving closer and closer to his ass; he can clearly feel Wolffe’s anticipation as he keeps going, which makes him smile. That’s good, very good.

His entire body tenses when Comet begins to lavish at his entrance, going slow at first - using just the flat of his tongue - then faster, circling his rim with fast movements, teasing it as he presses ever so softly, only to withdraw immediately.

He feels a hand grabbing his hair, though it’s hold is still pretty weak.

“Comet…”

A chuckle escapes Comet’s lips at the sound of his voice. He gets the implicit message immediately, which brings him to accelerate the speed with which is jerking Wolffe off, and this time, he actually begins to fuck him with his tongue, wiggling it inside Wolffe’s soft inner walls.

“Kriff… Ngh!”

Wolffe doesn’t even have the strength to do much as he comes, getting his stomach and Comet’s fist dirty with his load. He’ll have to clean himself up before leaving his quarters, but first he needs to do something else.

Once Comet’s on his same height again - he’s smirking, the cheeky thing - he kisses him, uncaring that he’s tasting himself on his lips. Despite the drowsiness of the morning, he still manages to grab him by the hips, moving then his hands down, until…

“No, Wolffe… Stop.”

“Why?”

“We’re gonna be late.”

… He makes a good point, but Wolffe still doesn’t like the idea of leaving without doing nothing for Comet. Besides, it’s not like he doesn’t feel his erection pocking against his thigh; it mustn’t be comfortable for poor cyare.

Sensing his displeasure, Comet speaks again. Wouldn’t you know it, he’s got another idea.

“Then how about tonight you make it up to me?”

At those words, a menacing grin spreads through Wolffe’s lips. Oh, is this the game he wants to play? Count him in, then.

“Deal.”


	74. G - Colt/Hevy - Admiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Pre-Relationship, Admiration, Hevy has a crush, Hevy Lives AU
> 
> A tumblr anon asked me to write something including Colt, but gave me free reign as to whom to pair him with, so I've decided to go with Hevy. I hope you like it!

Hevy has lost count of how many times he’s assisted to one of these demonstrations; with the fact that his squad still keeps losing the simulations, they’re forced to watch them over and over again.

If only it could be enough to make them succeed, though with such a formation he doubts they’ll ever manage.

In the end, he supposes, it could be worse. No, not the fact that they might get their last chance to make things right soon, but the fact that they get to watch more demonstrations.

Oh, there he is! Hevy has finally managed to find him in the field.

If anyone in his squad were to know about this little “crush” of his, they’d tease him mercilessly, he doesn’t make his focus obvious, waiting instead for the others to get distracted enough to steal a few glances to him: ARC trooper Colt.

He’s always admired him, and he’s not going to lie, he’s his main source of inspiration regarding what he wants to become. Hevy has always been someone dreaming big; it’s not that far-fetched that he already pictures himself being a fellow ARC trooper, fighting side by side with Colt. Lately, however, he’s been imagining something else…

It’s not that unusual - many of his brothers experience this - but he thinks that the admiration he feels for Colt is becoming something of a different nature: he can’t help but to think about how it would feel to be close to him, feel his body against his, to kiss him like he’s heard so many troopers doing.

He’s never kissed anyone, but he wouldn’t mind Colt being his first.

Oh, that dodge was so graceful! Hevy could spend the rest of his life watching him fight and never get bored.

He’s actually begun to think about how to adapt some of his moves; it’s not easy feat given Hevy’s preference for heavy weaponry, but he’s sure that if he puts his all in it he can come up with something very impressive.

For now, however, he keeps his eyes Colt, observing and dreaming. One day he’ll become an ARC jut like him, he truly will.

While he was assisting to that demonstration - he still remembers it clearly - he would’ve never guessed what was going to happen to him: not only he finally managed to pass the final test - it wasn’t all thanks to him, all his squad did a great job - and barely survived the Rishi station attack, but now he’s going to become an ARC, like he always dreamed of!

Well, he’s just been enrolled into the ARC program, but he’s sure that he’ll make it. After all, his intuition hasn’t been wrong until now, so why should this time be different?

He’ll crush this ARC program.

Colt doesn’t deal often with the troopers in the ARC program, but sometimes there aren’t enough instructors to cover them all, so he has to step in.

Some of these troopers he recognizes - he never forgets a brother - and others… Well, he recognizes them too, but he finds their presence a surprise.

These three troopers are from Domino squad. Colt remembers them well. To think that any of them would make it to ARC is quite incredible.

This calls for some time of observation…

Two of the three, Colt notices, Fives and Echo, work very well together; they have a kind of synergy that is rare even between brothers. He’ll have to remind himself to suggest that they get assigned together to missions and such.

They’re not the ones who have caught his attention, however: Hevy, the one who Colt remembers being the leader of the squad, has a very interesting moveset, very similar to his own. This isn’t the first time he sees troopers using his moves, but this is definitely a first: nobody had ever adapted them to such a heavier weapon like a Z-6.

He’ll make sure to give Hevy some special attention. To say that he’s intrigued would be an understatement.

“ _Trooper._ ”

Hevy immediately goes for a salute. He intended to shoot some targets, but apparently that’s not going to happen… _Oh!_ It’s Colt…

“Sir!”

Colt nods at him, prompting Hevy to assume a more relaxed demeanor, though he can help but to ask:

“Something’s wrong, sir?”

“No, quite the opposite…” Colt replies, enigmatic. “I was actually wondering if you’d be up for a spar.”

A smile spreads through Hevy’s lips. Now he’s speaking his language.

“Of course, sir.”

Hevy grunts, falling on the training mat with a sonorous thud.

“Huh. Lasted longer than most,” Colt comments, though Hevy doesn’t know if he should believe him or not since, according to his opinion, he lasted terrible shortly.

Still, he can’t bring himself to say anything, paralyzed under Colt’s gaze. The fact that the ARC trooper is practically on his lap doesn’t help either.

“You know…” Colt says then, “I’ve been observing you.”

Hevy swallows. This isn’t how he pictured he and Colt interacting at all, but now that he’s really so close to him he can’t help but to be flustered

“Y-Yeah?”

“Indeed,” Colt nods. “You have an interesting style.”

Much to Hevy displeasure, he begins to get up.

“I’ll keep an eye on you,” is the last thing he says, before leaving.

Hevy still doesn’t move; it’s like he’s paralyzed in his place. Did Colt really say that? Yes, he truly did…

That’s enough to give Hevy enough strength to get up. If he wants to impress him, he’ll need to work hard.

Oh, Hevy’s ready, _so ready_.


	75. G - Hunter/Rex - Proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Order 66 doesn't happen AU, Post-War
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

“Looking good.”

Rex can’t help but to grumble at Hunter’s amused words as he stirs the front of the formal greys with his hands for the umpteenth time.

“I still don’t understand why we couldn’t participate in our armors,” he grumbles, feeling like a fish out of water without the protective layer over his body. At least Hunter’s low chuckle manages to bring a smile to his face.

“Because they need you to appear non-threatening.”

It boils down to that, doesn’t it?

The war has ended, so now they have to appear like good - and defenseless - people. This is a celebration meant more towards the public than them, so Rex supposes there’s nothing he can do about it, since they’ll need people’s support for what will come next, namely the Clone Rights Bill senator Amidala is trying to pass in the Senate.

In order to gain support, they need to appear in a way that people will like, which Rex supposes involves wearing _this_.

He sighs.

“Why are you here anyway?” he asks then, turning towards Hunter. “Shouldn’t you be with the rest of the men?”

“I wanted to get a peek of the Captain-- No, sorry, _Commander_ , himself,” Hunter replies, smirk on his face. He must be enjoying this so much, Rex can bet. Despite everything, however, he can’t help but to smile.

“And what do you think of him?” he asks.

Hunter doesn’t answer, at least not with words: he leaps in, like a predator jumping on a prey, and kisses Rex’s still smiling lips.

“I think he looks rather dashing,” he replies once he pulls away.

“At least someone thinks so…” Rex comments. Don’t get him wrong, he’s glad that Hunter thinks he looks good in this, but he still has a hard time believing it himself.

“Nonsense, everybody will think that,” Hunter immediately retorts. “You’re going to steal the show.”

Rex snorts at those words. He doubts it: every other Commander will be present, along with the Jedi Generals who will give them the medals. He won’t be the most impressive person there.

Still, to hear Hunter say it, it heartens him a bit. After all, this is the only opinion that matters to him.

“Whatever you say,” he still replies, because he won’t give Hunter the last word. He refuses to.

Hunter doesn’t say anything to that, but to say that the silence that has settled between them feels good would be a lie.

Rex sighs. Alright, he has something else to say.

“Hunter…” he hesitates. He’s so bad at this stuff. “I’m proud of you.”

Something changes in Hunter’s gaze; it’s barely there, but Rex is able to see it. It’s softer.

“I… Thank you, Rex,” he says, bowing his head down slightly. “It means a lot, coming from you.”

Rex smiles at those words, then he opens his arms, a clear invite for Hunter to fall in them, something he does immediately, closing his arms around Rex’s shoulders.

“I’m proud of you too,” he says then. “You really showed them.”

“I certainly did,” Rex chuckles.

Eventually, they need to pull away from each other, despite the fact that neither of them feels particularly inclined to do it.

“I need to go back to the boys, keep them in check,” Hunter says, but he quickly adds: “But I’ll keep an eye on you.”

“You better,” Rex says, then after sharing a formal salute that feels so out of place - they keep doing it as a joke - Hunter walks away, leaving Rex alone in the changing room.

He still feels anxious for the ceremony, but Hunter’s words have managed to tranquilize him a bit.

Besides, with Hunter keeping an eye on him, he’s sure nothing will go wrong.


	76. E - Fox/Dogma - Barracks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Sex in Barracks, Drunk Sex (they're more tipsy than drunk but just to be safe)
> 
> Another request from tumblr, enjoy!

“Are you sure about this?” Dogma asks, uncertain.

“Not at all,” Fox replies, completely sure of himself.

It was nice going to 79’s with Dogma’s friends; not only he got a chance to catch up with Rex - something they hadn’t done in a while - but he also can positively say to have had a good time. Sure, Rex’s boys are crazy, but they managed not to make any disaster happen, so for now they’re good in his book; he’ll never say it out loud, but he needed this levity, to get his mind off of things for a while, and he got exactly that.

This also means that he might be slightly tipsy - just like Dogma - but he won’t let this stop him, oh, not at all.

Still, the decision to fuck inside the 501st barracks is too much even for them, right?

By the eager way Dogma begins to drag him towards his bunk, it appears not.

In their drunken haze it’s more difficult than it should be to climb up on top of the bunk. Thank the Maker nobody’s there to see this pitiful display.

Eventually, they manage to both get on it. They don’t waste not even a second as they’re immediately on each other, kissing and already getting naked.

“What if someone comes in?” Dogma asks, though as doubtful as he may sound, he doesn’t stop grinding his hips against Fox.

“Then we give them a good show,” Fox replies, silencing Dogma with a kiss. He’s not usually so open, shall we say, but tonight things are different. He needs Dogma and he needs him _now_ , no matter what.

“Got lube?” he asks, smirking when Dogma nods, reaching for it under his mattress. “My, my, Dogma, what would the others think if they knew?”

Dogma having contraband lube would shock everybody; to be quite honest, it shocks him too. He just never thought he’d be the type…

It makes him wonder that he’s been doing with it.

“Do you want to be fucked or not?” Dogma growls, instead of answering to Fox’s question. A moan leaves the other’s lips at those words. “Then shut up and lay down.”

Fox chuckles.

“ _Yessir._ ”

If these were regular circumstances, Dogma would’ve taken his time preparing Fox, but these aren’t regular circumstances at all; speed is key.

It’s still pretty delicious to see the way Fox’s body moves along with his fingers, chasing after his own pleasure for once. They’re at three already and he hasn’t told Dogma to stop, nor to slow down.

He twists them one last time before pulling them out, much to Fox disappointment.

“You’re so impatient today…” Dogma can’t help but to comment, taken aback by the behavior Fox is exhibiting, so different from the usual.

“Been a long time,” is all the explanation he gets before Fox turns them around.

Once he lands on the mattress, Dogma is starstruck at the view in front of his eyes. Fox is so eager and ready that day, it makes him feel so lucky that he’s allowed to see him like this.

Fox doesn’t waste any time; after coating Dogma’s cock with abundant lube - it has been a while since he’s last been fucked and he wants things to go smoothly - he immediately lowers himself on it. He doesn’t tease not even for a second, opting instead to sink right on it; it burns, but just a tad, nothing Fox wouldn’t be able to handle.

Only once Dogma’s completely inside Fox stops, thighs trembling, giving himself a moment to catch his breath and get used to the intrusion. It lasts very little, as he’s almost immediately on the job again, pulling his hips up and then sinking down immediately, repeatedly impaling himself on Dogma’s cock.

Speaking of Dogma, he’s meeting Fox at each thrust with his same eagerness. It’s been too long for him too, and he intends to make up for lost time.

Despite the fact that he’s been worried to get caught at first, that fear is just a distant memory now; who cares if someone comes in, Dogma has no intentions to stop.

“Kriff Dogma! I’m close…”

At those words, Dogma greets his teeth, grasping Fox’s hips as he begins to slam his hips against the other’s with more vehemence, planting his feet on the mattress to get better leverage. If Fox is close, then Dogma will surely help him come even faster; after all, it’s not like he’s in a better situation himself.

Fox goes to immediately bite his lower lip in an attempt to silence himself; he’s making too much noise for his tastes. Still, not even that is enough for him to hold back, not when he has to endure Dogma’s delicious assault.

“Dogma… Kriff… Dogma!”

It’s rare for him to come completely untouched, but this time it happened easily as Fox finds his hard-earned release. He doesn’t stop moving however, knowing that Dogma needs just a bit more; still, with the way he’s clenching around him, another couple of thrusts is enough for him to come as well, pressing inside Fox for one last, deep, push.

After that, Fox collapses over Dogma, completely exhausted. They should clean themselves up before the others arrive, but they’re both finding it very hard to move.

Eventually, Dogma settles with draping their naked bodies with a sheet. They can clean up tomorrow, after all the others have left; they’re still on leave, so it’s not like he needs to be somewhere the next day.

What if not everyone leaves? He doesn’t know; the possibility doesn’t even cross his mind. Oh well, whatever happens he’ll deal with it when it happens, because all Dogma wants now is to snuggle with Fox and nothing else.

When he opens his eyes, Dogma realizes that he’s fallen asleep. Oof, what time is it?

As he turns his head to look around, he almost jumps when he sees Tup’s head; the kriffer is leaning against his bunk, smug smirk on his face.

“Morning, Dogma,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows at him. “I see you had some fun yesterday.”

“Ugh, shut up,” Dogma replies, beginning to feel a strong headache. He shouldn’t have drunk as much as he did. “Where are the others anyway?”

“They left already, said they were going around…”

Yeah, that’s fair. They don’t get many chances to see Coruscant after all. Which brings another question…

“What are you doing here then?”

“Didn’t feel like going out,” Tup shrugs, eyes moving ton Fox, who’s still cradling Dogma’s chest. “Is he still asleep?”

“Yes…”

Before he can ask Tup if he intends to stick around, he pushes himself off the bunk, stretching his back.

“Ok, I’m going to grab lunch at the cafeteria,” he sends another smirk Dogma’s way. “Have fun, you too.”

The fucker manages to walk away before Dogma can come up with something he could retort with. Ugh, he hates him - he doesn’t, but right now he does a bit.

The real question now is: should he wake up Fox, or let him sleep more? He looks down at him, gaze that softens as soon as it lays upon him, and decides to wait some more: he deserves the rest, and besides, Dogma can try to sleep his headache off like this.

He only hopes that they’ll manage to get up and take a shower before everyone else comes back.

Ugh, they’re going to be insufferable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made this announcement on tumblr as well, but I'm going on a small hiatus until tuesday. I have finals that day and I want to focus on that for the time being.  
> I'm going to reopen requests though, since I've gotten most of the ones I've already received out of the way.


	77. G - Spark/Blackout - Veteran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Established Relationship, 79's, Drunk Makeout, More like Tispy Makeout but whatever
> 
> And we're back with the daily updates! This was a request from tumblr, enjoy!

Spark still remembers his first day in the squad, and how can he forget? That was an adventure for sure.

Not that he hasn’t had any other “adventures”, shall we say, or close calls, but in his head nothing beats that first mission: he was such a shiny back then, so impressionable, but thankfully he wasn’t alone. If he’s still alive, he owes it to Commander Blackout.

Speaking of the Commander, Spark will make sure that he doesn’t get any more drinks for the night, because he’s already begun to nuzzle his face against Spark’s chest as if he’s finding the perfect spot for him to fall asleep on. He always gets sleepy when he’s drunk.

Not that Spark minds the closeness, not at all. He would’ve felt guilty about it if only the two of them hadn’t gotten together a few months ago; back then, if something like this happened, he would’ve tried to distance himself from Blackout, feeling like he would’ve taken advantage of him, but now he lets him do as he pleases, and actually even holds him, knowing that if he keeps him close he won’t go embarrassing himself out on the dance floor, something that he would dread once he sobers up.

Maybe he should’ve tried to keep the shinies they’ve just got from Kamino close too, because they are embarrassing themselves quite a lot, but he supposes that he can leave them. Things are going to get hard pretty soon, they can have some fun now.

“Look at them…”

Oh, so Blackout isn’t as drunk as Spark thought, not if he’s still awake. He smiles.

“What a bunch of shinies,” he can’t help but to say, which makes Blackout chuckle.

“Hate to break it to you, _cyar’ika_ ,” he replies, putting particular emphasis on that last word, “But you were a shiny as well.”

“Exactly, was,” Spark retorts immediately, puffing his chest. “I’m a veteran now.”

A laugh erupts from Blackout’s lips, bringing a relieved smile to Spark’s face. It’s been a long time since the Commander was this serene; despite being bred for war, it’s taking a bigger toll on them than expected. This is so much harder than the simulations make it out to be, because it doesn’t just hurt your body, but your mind as well, and that’s harder to get healed.

He’s pulled away from his thoughts when Blackout rests a hand on his cheek, making him turn towards him. They both need to barely lean in for their lips to touch.

At first it’s pretty time, but when Blackout presses his tongue between Spark’s lips, it escalates, though it’s still pretty innocuous, all things considered.

Spark has no idea about how much time passes, but he figures he doesn’t care about it that much.

The shinies still aren’t back, though that might have something to do with the fact that their commander officers are making out at their table - they must be too afraid to interrupt them. Spark can’t help but to smile into the kiss at the thought; it doesn’t seem like so much time has passed from when he was in their shoes, but he gotta say he prefers how things are now, even if sometimes it’s painful.

Having Blackout in his arms makes everything worth it.


	78. G - Cody/Fox/Wolffe - Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Order 66 doesn't happen AU, Post Canon, Fluff, Self Hatred Issues, But Fox's working on them, Literally Sleeping Together, Introspection
> 
> A kind anon on tumblr gave me a free spot to write something I wanted, so I've decided to go with Cody/Fox/Wolffe since I love them all so much and they deserve nice things.

It’s late. Fox doesn’t know exactly how much, but it’s definitely late.

Unlike the people one at his side and one at the other, he still hasn’t fallen asleep.

He remembers how much he hated the sound of Cody’s soft snores at first. Now, instead, it’s quite comforting to hear: it means that he’s still there, that he’s still breathing.

Even feeling Wolffe’s arm around his waist and his body pressed closely against his back helps quite a lot: it makes him feel grounded.

And yet, despite their reassuring presence, more often than not Fox’s mind wanders in territories he shouldn’t go to, memories of things he’d rather forget.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever heal. Unlike his vode, the scars that run across his body and mind are too deep; he’ll never be fully alright again.

Still, even as he’s barely able to live day by day, he can count on some form of support. Cody and Wolffe have always been the ones he was closest to in his batch, and somehow the war hasn’t broken this bond. It came close to it, but finding about the chips helped defuse the situation; whether it was for good or worse, Fox still can’t say.

Even now, resting in bed between their warm bodies, Fox can’t even manage to close his eyes, knowing that even when he finally does it will still take a long time before he can actually fall asleep. He just can’t stop thinking about… about _everything._

He’s always been the overthinker of the bunch, which has helped him at times, but during moments like this one can be a real pain to deal with.

There’s still so much to be done, in terms of Clone Rights, and even more when it comes to dismantle the wide net of Sidious’ deception. He should help with the efforts, not wasting his time with a forced vacation.

They said he needs to heal, that it’s a matter of time and care for oneself, but Fox knows the truth: now that he helped unveil the conspiracy and suffered blow after blow for it - the lightning scars all across his body as a clear sign of that - he’s useless.

At least there’s some sort of solace in the fact that he’s not alone. Still, should Cody and Wolffe really waste so much time with him? Isn’t there something better - and more worth it - than this?

He sighs.

In the end, whether it’s right or wrong doesn’t matter; it’s not like he can make them change their mind now that they’ve taken their decision. That would be too easy.

Wolffe and Cody love so much to hammer over his head that they love him, so he might as well begin to believe them, shouldn’t he? They may be two huge shebse, but they wouldn’t keep this charade up for so long just to say in the end that it was only a prank and that they didn’t actually mean it.

Cody suddenly stops snoring, and Fox’s afraid that he’s woken up. Not that it would be such a big deal, but if he gets caught he’d have to explain why he’s awake too in the first place, which isn’t something that he looks particularly forward to do.

Thankfully, however, Cody hasn’t woken up; he’s just moving: he turns slightly, pushing even further against Fox’s body, head comfortably resting on Fox chest. After a moment, he’s back to snoring.

A small relieved sigh leaves Fox’s lips at that. Despite his best judgement, he begins carding his fingers through Cody’s hair, caressing it, only to lower it where Wolffe’s one is, resting on his hip, making their fingers intertwine. He swears for a moment he can feel Wolffe tightening his grip, but it lasts only for a second, barely noticeable.

Mmh, maybe he can try falling asleep now… He does feel tired after all…

Yeah, he’ll try to close his eyes for a while, see what happens, knowing that with Cody and Wolffe there, he’s as safe as he can be.


	79. G - Fox/Wolffe - Nervousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Nervous Fox, Fatherly Plo Koon, Post-Canon, Order 66 didn't happen AU
> 
> This chapter was requested by AbyssDP, I hope you like it!

Years spent as a senators’ lackey have given Fox a great blank face; either with his bucket on or without it, no emotions will transpire from his face if that’s what he wants.

Despite this, however, he can’t hide from Wolffe. He blames the years they’ve spent on Kamino, when Wolffe was his usual confidant; he knows him too well now.

“Fox, are you nervous?” he asks as he approaches his cyare, trying to keep a light tone. He knows that Fox doesn’t do well when people openly show their worry towards him, so he’s trying to be mindful.

“Of course not,” Fox lies, though if you didn’t know him you wouldn’t be able to tell. “I doubt Master Plo is any worse than the senators I’ve already had to deal with.”

The problem is that he really is nervous, because this is the first time he’s going to meet Master - Master, not General since the war’s now over - Plo Koon in an informal setting. He has no idea about how he’s supposed to act, what he’s supposed to say.

He knows that he’s overthinking this: Master Plo has always been kind to his men, just like all the Jedi have been, but there’s something about the situation in which they’re going to meet that puts him in a weird spot.

Is Master Plot going to give him the shovel talk? What if he doesn’t like Fox personally? It wouldn’t be the first time something like that happened…

What he’s most afraid of, however, is to embarrass Wolffe in front of someone he clearly cares a lot about; he hasn’t missed the way Wolffe and the other boys of the Wolfpack tend to refer to Master Plo as buir, and the thought of doing something in front of him scares him more than anything else.

He’s pulled back to reality when Wolffe cups his face between his hands.

“Fox, there’s nothing to fear. Plo buir’s going to love you,” he tells him. Fox forces himself to smile.

“I know, I know…” he mutters, though despite the reassurance he still feels nervous.

“Do you want to postpone the meeting?” Wolffe asks then. Despite the fact that he knows that Plo would love Fox, he understands that it can be nerve wracking for his cyare. If he really wants, they can wait until he’s ready.

“No,” Fox replies, however, shaking his head. He knows this is important for Wolffe and he refuses to run away like a coward.

He’s rewarded by a kiss. When they pull away, Wolffe looks the happiest Fox has seen in a very long time.

“Thank you, Fox. It means a lot to me.”

Fox returns the smile, pushing their forehead together in a keldabe kiss.

“C’mon, let’s go now. No need to make Master Plo wait.”

It’s weird being inside the Jedi Temple. For so long, only Jedi were allowed inside, but after the war the bond between them and the vode has grown so strong that they’ve allowed an exception. Many of the men are staying there; there are even talks about making them instructors for the younglings, padawans and cadets, who are allowed inside as well.

Wolffe hasn’t made his wish to do the same a secret, while Fox… Fox still hasn’t decided what he wants to do. There’s still a lot in his mind, but he wouldn’t mind creating a space for himself inside the Temple.

What surprises him more is how beautiful the Temple looks. He thought that it was going to be bland and boring, but that isn’t the case at all. He can’t stop looking around, a sight that makes Wolffe smile.

They reach Master Plo at the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

It’s… incredible, so beautiful. Fox is so busy observing his surroundings that he forgets about his nervousness, at least until Master Plo approaches them.

“Wolffe, Commander Fox. It pleases me to see that you’ve made it,” he greets them.

“Not a Commander anymore,” Fox immediately corrects him, freezing as soon as those words leave his mouth. Oh no, he kriffed up already. He immediately turns his panicking gaze towards Wolffe, who’s trying very hard not to laugh, the chakaar.

“Of course,” Master Plo replies, chuckling, “My apologies, Fox.”

He sounds kind, not at all offended by the fact that Fox has corrected him; he isn’t used to this. At least it manages to make him feel more at ease.

See, Fox? You’ve been worried for no reason! Wolffe was right…

“Wolffe, could you leave me and Fox alone?”

… Or maybe not.

The gaze Fox sends Wolffe’s way could be easily translated into “don’t leave me or I’ll kill you” but Wolffe isn’t someone to get intimidated by this. He squeezes Fox’s hand once, as if that would be enough encouragement, then he turns to Master Plo.

“Of course,” he says, taking a few steps behind before turning and giving them some space, while Fox watches helplessly as he abandons him. Piece of oisik.

“ _Fox_.”

He immediately turns towards Plo. Oh dear, here we go.

“I have to apologize to you.”

O-Oh?

“Apologize, sir?” Fox asks, unsure that he heard correctly.

“I’m not a General anymore, there’s no need to call me sir,” Plo corrects him, tone still gentle. “I can sense your fear, is it because of me?”

“Well… I…” Fox begins wondering if he should lie, but opting, in the end, to tell the truth. “… Yes.”

“That’s understandable,” Plo begins, “But I assure you, Fox, that it’s an unfounded fear. Not only I appreciate what you did for the Republic and respect your experience, I can see how happy you make Wolffe, how much you fulfil each other.”

“Sir-- Um, Master?”

Plo steps closer, resting his hands on Fox’s shoulder. Despite Fox’s bigger physique, he still manages to make him feel so small, but not in a bad way…

“There’s nothing to fear, here. You’re safe.”

This is going very differently from what Fox thought, but he doesn’t mind being wrong this time, not one bit.

If Master Plo is telling him that he has nothing to fear, then he believes him. After all, a Jedi wouldn’t lie.

“Thank you, Master Plo. Truly,” he says, bowing his head slightly. He can’t see the kel dor’s face, but he has the impression that, under his mask, he’s smiling.

“Come now, let us find Wolffe. It wouldn’t be right to exclude him from this.”

A chuckles escapes Fox’s mouth.

“Yeah, I suppose not.”


	80. E - Sev/Scorch/Boss - Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Threesome, Spiroasting, Established Sev/Scorch
> 
> This wasn't a request, just something that I had written to separate the old batch of requests from the new one. The next ones will be your most recent requests.

“Isn’t he better like this? When he can’t talk?” Sev groans, his voice neutral but not enough to hide the teasing tone.

Under he and Boss, shared between them, Scorch gurgles something that nobody understands, since his lips are already closed around Boss’ cock, who stretches a hand towards his face, caressing it.

He’d never say it in front of Scorch because he, for once, doesn’t actually mind how much he talks, though he has to admit that he really likes his current position. Scorch must understand it anyway with the way he’s looking at him, because as soon as he raises his gaze towards him, he shivers.

“Shouldn’t you go easier on him?” he asks Sev instead of answering, noticing the punishing pace with which he’s fucking into the other. Not that he actually minds it, because at every thrust he pushes Scorch further against him, which he actually likes, but he’s not heartless and he tries to take Scorch’s own comfort into consideration.

“He can handle it,” Sev replies, unbothered by all the noise Scorch is making as he gags himself on Boss’ cock.

If he says so, then he’ll defer to his better judgement, since they are the ones who occasionally fuck together, not him.

To be quite honest, he was surprised when they asked him if he wanted to join them.

At first, he was uncertain about accepting: yes, he’s their vod, but he’s also their leader. Would it be allowed? Would it be fair?

All it took was a hopeful look from Scorch for Boss to accept, however. After all it was true that he had a lot to unwind. Still, it should be prohibited for Scorch to make that expression; it’s too powerful. If only it could work on their enemies as well.

If only…

He gets distracted when Scorch twirls his tongue around his cock, making his thighs quiver. Kriff, he’s good.

“Scorch, you… You feel amazing,” he groans, not even thinking about it much. He wasn’t expecting the loud moan that comes out of Scorch at those words, or how his entire body shivers.

“Oh, Boss, do you see what you did to Scorch?” Sev chuckles, leaning in until he manages to lick at Boss’ lips, initiating a kiss. “You begin to praise him and he _melts_.”

Scorch whines; the sounds he’s making are reminiscing of words - probably of protest - but busy as he is he can’t even pull away to actually say what he wants to say.

What Sev has just told Boss is most intriguing however. There’s no harm in trying it, right?

“Is that so?” he teases, getting a meaningful gaze coming from Scorch. Yes, it’s true. “You’re so good. I swear I’d have you like this forever.”

A bit stiff, a bit formal, but that’s the best Boss can come up with on the spot - and probably ever, since he isn’t exactly an expert about these things. Still, the fact that those words are so unmistakably his is what makes them have the effect they have on Scorch; he knows he’s not lying.

He moans, with Boss’ cock still in his mouth, then he reaches down, beginning to touch himself.

“Are you close already?” Sev whispers to his ear. He’s completely pressed against the other’s body, and judging by the way Scorch leans into the touch, he must like it. Boss supposes it makes sense for Scorch; he’s always been the most tactile of the bunch.

Scorch still doesn’t pull away from Boss’ cock like the good boy that he is, but he nods. Sev bites his ear.

“Then come, show Boss how much you appreciate having his cock in your mouth.”

Scorch moans, then moans and moans again, always louder, until his body starts to shake as his comes. Sev has to bite his lip to hold back his voice as he follows suit, feeling Scorch clench around him so tightly.

For Boss, it still takes another more couple of thrusts into Scorch’s warm mouth to come. He begins to pull away, not wanting to make the other choke, but Scorch grabs him by the thighs, forcing him to stay still and taking his cum. It’s very, _very_ hot.

After that, Scorch finally pulls away. To say that he looks wrecked would be an understatement.

“You’re such a slut,” Sev tells him, but there’s a teasing smile on his face so he doesn’t look like he really means it. Scorch chuckles in fact, gently elbowing him.

“You’re the one to talk,” he replies.

Now more than ever Boss feels like he’s intruding; maybe he should give his men some privacy. As soon as he begins to move away, however, their attention is immediately on him again.

“Leaving already?” Scorch asks, giving him the puppy eyes again.

“I thought--”

“If we didn’t want you here we wouldn’t have invited you,” Sev interrupts him, stretching then a hand towards him, hand that Boss takes.

He’s immediately pulled down, lying on the bed with Sev at his side and Scorch at the other.

“Cuddling?” Boss says then, turning towards Sev. “I didn’t know you were the type…”

“It’s Scorch,” the other grumbles. “He forces me.”

“That’s just because you can’t admit that you like it!” comes immediately the reply.

As Sev and Scorch begin their usual bickering, Boss rolls his eyes, though he can’t help a fond smile to creep on his face.

In the end he can’t bring himself to regret having accepted their invitation.


	81. E - Wolffe/Rex/Cody - Observed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Threesome, Voyeurism, Kink Discovery
> 
> First request from the new batch. Enjoy!

Cody doesn’t know how long he’s going to resist.

It’s not even the fact that Wolffe’s pounding into him with reckless abandon-- well, that too, but it’s mostly the way Rex is looking at him that is bringing him closer and closer to the edge. His gaze holds such an intensity that it makes Cody shiver.

It makes him wonder if he was looking at Rex the same way while Wolffe was wrecking him earlier.

Speaking of Wolffe…

Cody yelps when he feels a slap on his asscheek, and he immediately turns towards the other, narrowing his eyes at him, who smirks.

“What? No witty comeback this time?” Wolffe teases him, expecting Cody to put on more of a fight, but he hasn’t considered how out of it Cody is already.

He just grunts, in fact, pushing himself further against Wolffe.

“Just shut up and fuck me like you mean it,” he spits out them, making Wolffe chuckle as he presses his chest to Cody’s back.

“You’re grumpy today, aren’t you?” he teases, turning however to look at Rex then. “Or maybe you’re just very aroused?”

At the whine that leaves Cody’s lips at those words, Rex chuckles.

“I think he’s jus’ horny,” he says, moving closer so that he’s able to whisper to Cody’s ear. “You like it when I watch you, huh? Makes you feel at the center of the attention, huh?”

Cody would love to retort with something, anything, if only Rex wasn’t so damn right.

“I knew it,” Rex says then, voice low and sultry, which makes Cody’s cock twitch.

“ _Oh kriff!_ ” Wolffe really had to choose this moment to speed up his thrusts? Damn him and damn Rex, and damn Cody himself for being so affected by them both.

“Are you close already, _Kot’ika_?”

If Cody could, he would’ve slapped Wolffe, but alas he doesn’t have the strength to turn around in order to do it. He nods then, figuring that there’s no point in denying the obvious.

He doesn’t think he’s ever lasted this shortly, but it’s also true that Wolffe has dragged it out quite a bit, deciding to fuck Rex first and then him. Cody hasn’t been directly forbidden to touch himself to at least relieve some of the tension, but even though the words haven’t been said out loud, he knew Wolffe was challenging him, so he endured, meaning that now even the smallest touch has a great impact on him.

“Aw, look at him,” Rex says, and Wolffe chuckles. “You’re the cutest when you’re like this.”

Cody huffs at those words. _He’s not cute_ , at all. They’re soldiers, for Prime’s sake!

Wolffe suddenly stops, but it’s just for a moment, changing his angle, and once he gets back to thrusting, successfully shoving Cody even more against the bunk, he moans. He’s so close…

“He’s really getting off being watched, unbelievable,” Wolffe comments, but despite those words he’s finding this whole ordeal immensely hot. “Next time, we should bring more people in, get a better crowd.”

“No,” Rex replies, “You know what we should do? Broadcast it. Imagine his men watching him. I’m sure they’d appreciate.”

Cody shivers, thinking about it. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…

“Cody on every Negotiator’s screen, so everybody can see how much of a whore you are,” Rex continues, lightly nibbling at Cody’s ear. “Would you like that, huh?”

Instead of replying, Cody comes, which in a way is answer enough. He manages to take Wolffe by surprise as he clenches around his cock; he really wasn’t expecting him to come this fast, and with that he reaches the peak too, coming still buried deep inside Cody.

When Wolffe pulls out of him, Cody collapses completely on the bed, but feeling the others’ soft touches on his body makes him recover quite fast.

“So… You really like that, huh,” Rex muses, still thinking about how quickly Cody came under his gaze.

“Apparently,” Cody says. This is news to him too.

“That’s good to know,” Wolffe comments, making it clear that he’s already planning something, something that Cody, for once, can’t wait to find out.

“So wait, would you really do that?” Rex asks, as if he’s been just struck by a revelation.

“Do what?” Cody asks.

“The thing we talked about during… Well, about your men…”

“Ah! Of course not!” Cody exclaims immediately. There’s a limit between the things that are fine and those that aren’t, and that would certainly be too much. Of course he’s not going to do it!

“Ah,” Rex and Wolffe say, in complete sync. They both look a bit down at the sudden news. What exactly were they thinking about doing?

Still, Cody feels a bit guilty for having misled them - although accidentally - so he adds: “But I don’t mind dirty talk…”

At that, both Rex and Wolffe perk up, curious.

“Aah, I see, I see…” Wolffe mumbles, smirking before laying a kiss on Cody’s cheek. “You’re such a dirty boy…”

“Aren’t we all?” Rex asks, circling Cody’s waist with his arm. It feels nice.

At those words, they all share a good laugh.

Eh, maybe Rex is right, but after all that’s what makes it fun, right?


	82. G - Cody/Tup - Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Crushes, Rex is a Little Shit, but little does he know that..., Cody is a Little Shit
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

Cody likes doing joint missions with the 501st, because it means that he gets to spend some time with his vod’ika…

“Hey, did I tell you about that time Cody walked into a wall?”

… _Except now._

“You, come with me!” Cody immediately hisses, taking Rex by the scruff of his neck and taking him as far away as possible from those shinies Rex was trying to corrupt. Still, he knows that this isn’t over, since he can hear them already whispering to themselves wondering about what Rex was about to tell them.

When this is over he’ll have words with them too. The least he can do is to try and salvage the situation, but not before giving Rex a harsh lesson.

Once they’re far enough, Cody slams Rex against the wall, and still the other laughs, has been throughout the whole ordeal.

“Can you stop it?!” Cody exclaims then, narrowing his eyes in anger at his vod.

“Stop what?” Rex asks, feigning innocence. As if Cody hasn’t caught him in the act.

“You’re impossible…” Cody sighs, sending then another dirty look to Rex. “Why can’t you let it go already?”

“Because it’s funny,” Rex replies, but he barely finishes that sentence that he begins laughing again, much to Cody’s dismay.

It happened _once_ , just once, and now Rex is making a huge deal out of it just because he knows it embarrasses him and he’s a little shit.

What happened, exactly, that would reduce Rex to laughing so hard he begins to cry?

You see, it’s a pretty short story: Tup has been fighting with the 501st for a while now, but he still hadn’t had the chance to work with the 212th. Well, technically he did on Umbara, but that mess is another story entirely.

Now he had, finally, and things went even all according to plan for once. It was a lucky day.

Just as they were having a bit of a downtime before the official debrief, he took the decision to take off his bucket so that he could breathe, and for another reason as well: the elastic band that was holding his hair in place had snapped during the fight - something that was beginning to happen quite often - and Tup was tired to get hair in his face all the time, thus with a quick motion he removed his bucket, shaking his head a bit in order to let his hair fall down on his shoulders, and then… _Bam!_

He - and all his companions - turned around immediately, only to watch a quite hurt Cody massaging his head… Wait, what happened?

The explanation they got later is that the Commander was so tired he hadn’t seen the wall, walking right to it, which immediately brought a bit of hilarity but also some worry as well: it wasn’t good that the Commander wasn’t getting enough rest.

This is only partially the truth, and Rex knows it well: Cody has been enamored with Tup from the moment in which he removed his bucket, that’s why he walked into the wall, because he was too busy staring at Tup to see where he was going.

For now Rex is the only one who knows this humiliating truth, though he never wastes the occasion to try and tell it to someone else, though he does it only when he knows Cody is near and can hear him because where would the fun be otherwise? For once he’s the one at an advantage, and he intends to have a good time with it, which brings us to where we left off, with Rex still laughing at Cody’s anger.

“C’mon, vod! It’s not so bad…”

“The why can’t you drop it?” Cody asks then. Well, he got him there.

“You’re just afraid your men will laugh at you,” Rex points out then. He rarely gets the chance to be this smug with Cody; it feels great.

He’s not wrong, though. If more people knew, he’d be the laughingstock of the entire GAR. Maker, what if Tup hears it? Cody would die from the embarrassment. He still hasn’t gathered enough courage to speak to him in an informal setting, if someone tells him, Cody will never speak to him; he just wouldn’t be able to do it.

It’s during this moment of despair that Cody remembers something. Maybe it’s his survival instinct, but he remembers a scene that he’s sure would embarrass Rex to no end if he told anyone.

Things might not be so bad after all.

“You know what?” Cody begins, trying to hide a smirk. “Fine, tell them…”

“What are you getting at?” Rex asks, suddenly suspicious. He knows Cody too well not to know that it’s very unlikely that he’d let him go this easily. He must have something in mind.

“Oh, nothing.” Cody replies, feigning innocence. “Just, if word goes around of this accident, someone might begin telling people about another one involving a pillow…”

At those words, Rex goes pale. “Y-You still remember?”

“Of course I do.” And now it’s Cody’s turn to smirk victorious. He doesn’t care that this is a thing many of his vode do - at least that’s what Rex told him as a justification - and that Rex was fresh from Kamino when he did it - he was so young - but it’s still damn hilarious that he caught him practicing kissing with a pillow. “And I’m sure your boys will be delighted to know all about it…”

Damn Cody. He really turned the situation around, huh?

“Fine, I won’t tell anyone,” he promises, because that’s the only thing he can do now. He’s not done, however. “But you better go talk to Tup. He’s been eyeing you too.”

O-Oh… Cody didn’t know that.

“Well, I’ll see what I can do,” he says, only to turn back to the main topic - he won’t let himself get sidetracked this easily. “So, do we have a deal?”

Rex can only sigh.

“Fine, we have a deal.”


	83. G - Cody/Tup - Sneaking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Secret Relationship
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

“Do you really have to go?”

Those words almost make Cody reconsider everything, but he knows he has to leave before the rest of the 501st wakes up, or else their cover will be blown.

They didn’t mean for things to get like this, but after discovering how fun it is to watch them try to figure out whom Tup is sleeping with, it became imperative that nobody sees him and Cody interact. Sometimes it gets hard, especially when they haven’t seen each other in a while, but seeing their brothers despair makes everything worth it, so no, Cody can’t stay.

“You know I have to,” he whispers, but not without kissing Tup’s lips one last time before having to abandon the warmth of the bunk.

A shiver runs down his spine at the cold air surrounding him; getting back under the covers with Tup sure sounds so tempting now… No, they have a plan and they have to stick with it.

He turns towards Tup then, caressing his face.

“Go back to sleep,” he tells him, keeping his voice low. “See you on the battlefield.”

In response, Tup goes to grab Cody’s hand, turning his head so that he can lay a kiss on its palm. It makes Cody smile… But now he has to go.

By now, he’s memorized the routine with which he leaves the 501st barracks. First things first, he’s not even wearing his armor, which makes his movements less audible. That’s also one of the reasons why he has to leave this early, because it’s less likely that he’ll find someone as he goes to his own quarters; if troopers found him armorless, they would begin asking questions, something that Cody would rather avoid.

Still, this doesn’t mean that he should lower his guard: he’s still trying to sneak out of a room full of soldiers who are trained to be on high alert even during sleep. A wrong move and he’ll be found out immediately.

This is also why Cody has memorized a route that he can follow, passing close to the ones he knows for a fact sleep the deepest, and won’t wake up for just a small noise.

Is it too much? Maybe, but what can you do? Cody likes to be prepared after all. Besides, it’s thrilling, not as thrilling as a battle can be of course, but it’s the kind of harmless thrill than none of them has really experienced, which makes it even more special.

In the end, where’s the harm in it?

Tup hasn’t started as a master of stealth, but he’s made a lot of progress since he and Cody got together, since they’re still playing their little game in which they still haven’t told the others whom they are sleeping with, which involves a lot of sneaking around in order not to get caught.

He has to be honest: it’s exciting. It’s something small, so very small, in the grand scheme of things, but it still fills him with glee.

The only problem is that the 212th vode are slightly more attentive than the 501st, which means that Tup needs to be more careful. Thankfully he’s very good at blending in, so usually even when there’s someone out there, they pay him no mind, and he’s able to go about his business without people getting suspicious.

He doesn’t think that, if they found out what Tup is actually doing here, they would freak out that much, but they would still talk, so one way or another the news would spread to everyone else too.

Eventually they will have to drop the façade and tell them, Tup knows it, but they want to see how long they can get away with it. Can you imagine if they manage it until the end of the war?

Tup should really be paying attention to his surroundings, however, because he’s so lost in his head that he hasn’t noticed that another trooper is walking towards him until _slam!_

He recoils back, massaging his hurting forehead. Great, just what he needed; he hopes there won’t be any visible bruises from this, or else he’s done for.

“Watch where you’re going!” is what the trooper he’s bumped into tells him, or at least it’s what Tup thinks he told him, since he words are so slurred that he can barely understand them. He looks a mix of drunk and tired that, even if just a bit, serves to relieve Tup: he’s so wasted that he certainly won’t try to ask him anything, right? If he’s lucky, he won’t even remember him.

As if on cue, in fact, the trooper pushes past him, muttering something under his breath, leaving Tup alone.

“Karkin’ shinies…”

For a moment, Tup stays there, petrified. He has no idea if he should run after the trooper - Boil, the one with the ugly mustache is Boil - or keep going. What even are the chances that he remembers this encounter?

In the end he shrugs, figuring that, if this is the time everyone finds out, so be it. He’d rather the 212th know it before the 501st, they’re going to make less of a big deal about it.

With those thoughts in mind, he keeps sneaking towards the 501st barracks, making however a mental note never to get distracted like this again.


	84. G - Fox/Wolffe - Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Order 66 didn't happen AU, Post-Canon, Fluff
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

It feels, well, not _wrong_ , but definitely weird, waking up with the knowledge that you don’t have any duty to attend to, no weight to shoulder, no troops to command. Fox doesn’t know when it was the last time he felt like this - probably never, his mind suggests. No matter how much time passes, he still doesn’t get used to it.

The war is over, and so is their life of servitude. Yes, the clones have been emancipated; it didn’t happen without a fight, but they’ve finally made it.

He shifts, cuddling closer to Wolffe’s warm body. He’s still asleep, so he’s not gonna complain about Fox being almost all the way on top of him.

A smile appears on Fox’s lips and he closes his eyes, resting his head on Wolffe’s chest.

A few more minutes of sleep won’t hurt anybody…

When he wakes up again, it’s to the feeling of someone caressing his hair. He smiles, again, sighing at the nice sensation.

“You’re awake.” Wolffe’s voice is soft; Fox doesn’t remember the last time he heard him this relaxed.

“Barely,” he says then, yawning. They’re taking it slow, but it’s fine: the war has ended and their services aren’t required anymore. They can take a day for themselves.

They still haven’t got up, though Fox is way more awake than before. It feels nice, not having anything to do; it means that he can get to Wolffe’s level and kiss him and kiss him and kiss him again without being afraid of wasting time.

Wolffe, on his part, seems perfectly happy with this, allowing Fox to show all his affection. Normally he’s way more grumpy about this, but he’s figured that there’s no reputation to uphold this time: it’s just he and Fox, he can get a little soft.

He lets himself melt into Fox’s arms, enjoying his closeness.

It starts raining. Such a familiar sound; it brings them back to Kamino. Ah, Kamino. So many hardships, so many memories…

In the end, they suppose, it wasn’t that bad. They survived it, didn’t they? That’s what matters. Besides, now that they have full control of the cloning facilities, they’ll make sure that the new adi’ke won’t suffer like they have; it’s a promise.

Fox almost wants to fall back asleep, safe in Wolffe’s arms, but he suddenly gets more awake when he looks up and sees Wolffe looking in the distance, wearing an expression he’s getting accustomed to as of late.

It doesn’t necessarily happen only when it rains, but that so familiar sound is an incentive: when Wolffe thinks of Kamino, now, he can’t help but to think about the cadets, and a new instinct, something that he never knew he’d feel, comes to the surface.

He wouldn’t be the first clone to do it; in fact, he’d be one of the lasts to adopt a cadet. It’s an instinct that none of them is able to resist.

They still haven’t talked about it, except once, but it was just a passing thought at the time. Besides, he knows he can’t bring this matter to Fox without any kind of warning, since he’s a bit particular about it: he said that he wanted to enjoy life for himself for a while, figure out what he wants to do and who he is. Only then, maybe, he’d consider adoption.

To Wolffe’s credit, he never pressured Fox, and neither he mentioned this desire, not until he’s sure Fox is ready for this conversation.

Now, looking at Wolffe, feeling so at peace with himself, Fox feels ready.

“You going with Master Plo to Kamino tomorrow, right?” he asks. Even though the Jedi aren’t Generals anymore, they’re still more than often accompanied by clones wherever they go; it’s not even for protecting reasons most of the time, they just enjoy each other’s company.

“Yeah…” Wolffe replies, carefully, wondering why Fox is bringing this up now.

“Well, if you seem someone that… I mean…” Osik why is this so hard? “I wouldn’t mind. A kid, I mean…”

“Are you telling me that I can pick up a kid?” Wolffe asks, wanting to make sure he’s got what Fox wants to tell him right.

Fox nods, surprising Wolffe. He really wasn’t expecting this, at least not now, not so suddenly.

“Really?”

“Really,” Fox nods. “I think I’m ready.”

“That’s… That’s great,” Wolffe says, overjoyed despite his difficulty to show it - though Fox knows already. “One thing, though.”

“What is it?”

“You have to come with me,” Wolffe replies. “If we’re taking a pup with us, I can’t be the only one choosing.”

Well, it makes sense, but…

“Would that be okay? What will Master Plo say?”

Wolffe rolls his eyes. “If you think he’ll be less than ecstatic to have you with us, then you don’t know him at all.”

“Alright… _Alright_ ,” Fox mutters, more to steel himself than anything else. He looks back to Wolffe. “Fine, I’ll come along.”

He’s rewarded by a hug and a kiss on his lips. When they pull away, Wolffe is overjoyed.

“A pup. We’re getting a pup all for us.” He can’t wait.

Seeing him like this, Fox can’t help but to be influenced by Wolffe’s happiness.

“Yes. All for us…”

He doesn’t know what this new page of their life will bring them… But he’s excited to find out.


	85. E - Cody/Wolffe - Legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Facesitting, Rimming, Cody's Legs Appreciation
> 
> Another requests from tumblr. Enjoy!

That Cody likes to kick droids - even when he shouldn’t - is well known. Little Kote has always had a knack for hand to hand combat, Wolffe knows it well; they sparred so much back on Kamino, it was almost an obsession.

Another thing that is well known is that Cody has fantastic legs, but there’s a plus, however: nobody sees them up close as much as Wolffe does.

Here’s a thing that very few people know: Wolffe loves those strong, sexy legs. He really does.

It’s a weakness of his, but he can’t find it in himself to care about it, not before and certainly not now that he has them circling around his waist so tight that it almost hurts, but Wolffe would never tell Cody to loosen his grip.

Speaking of Cody, he looks so good like this, head thrown back, eyes closes and lips wide open as he moans to his heart’s content. Wolffe isn’t going to last long…

“What do you want to do?” Cody asks, in dire need of clarification. What even brought this up?

“You heard me,” Wolffe replies immediately, biting Cody’s lips. They’ve just taken a shower, but it looks like they’re going to make a mess of themselves anyway; yes, it was a stupid move on their part, but they didn’t think they were going to do anything once they were done, and here Wolffe is suddenly remembering there’s something he wants to try.

Well, it didn’t come out of nowhere, of course; Wolffe has been thinking about it for quite some time. There’s also maybe the fact that he’s heard a couple of shinies making _certain_ comments about the Commander that really made him think. Yes, Cody has nice legs and Wolffe knows how they feel around his body, but what if he wants to feel them even closer?

“Ok…” Cody mutters, conflicted: on one hand, he wants to try it too, on the other… “What if I get you hurt?”

At those dumb words, Wolffe can’t help but to roll his eyes.

“I won’t break you stupid di’kut,” he says, and before Cody can say anything, he captures his lips in a kiss that soon becomes quite heated.

He thought Cody would’ve made him work for it more, but he must’ve been a fan of the idea by the way he’s already pushing Wolffe down on his bunk, pressing their naked bodies together. How nice that they don’t have to peel off their blacks this time, since they didn’t bother getting dressed after the shower.

When Cody pulls away, his lips are already puffy - Wolffe’s fault, he just loves to chew on them.

“Are you ready?” Wolffe asks, caressing Cody’s thighs - they’re so thick and good…

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” the other chuckles, leaning down to give a quick peck to Wolffe’s lips.

“I was born ready,” is the cocky reply that comes out of Wolffe’s mouth. It’s Cody’s turn to roll his eyes now, but it’s a good natured gesture at best.

He hesitates a bit as he begins climbing up Wolffe’s body, thinking about the logistic of this. Seriously, though, what if he hurts Wolffe?

Wolffe of course can feel the gears in his brain spinning, and decides to put an end on this: as soon as it’s in reach, he gives a bite to Cody’s inner thigh, making him jolt.

“Ow! What was that for?!”

“ _Stop thinking_ ,” Wolffe tells him, “Just enjoy things for once instead of acting like you constantly have a stick up your shebs.”

Cody huffs indignantly at those words. Biting back a reply - he doesn’t want to start bickering now of all times - he resumes his crawling, until he ends up hovering over Wolffe’s head, legs planted on its sides.

This is it, huh?

Feeling mischievous, Wolffe doesn’t wait for Cody to lower himself, rather closes his hands around his ass and brings him down himself; he can’t help but to smirk at the squeak that comes out the other’s mouth - adorable - but he doesn’t waste any time as he begins to lick his entrance in earnest.

Cody trembles at the sensation, letting out a small, pleasured sigh. Wolffe isn’t pulling any punches, quickly flicking his tongue over his rim, smooching at the soft spot and licking it over again and again to the point that Cody has to grab onto the headboard to keep himself up, or else he would be sinking on Wolffe entirely.

… Too bad that’s exactly what Wolffe wants, pulling him down and more down again until Cody gives in and completely sits on his face - well, not really completely or else he wouldn’t be able to breathe, but you get the point.

For Wolffe, this is paradise. Being surrounded by Cody like this, so close, is so good.

Cody must appreciate it too, because soon he can hear a familiar sound of rustling and he knows for a fact that Cody has taking himself in hand; a quick look is enough to confirm his suspicions: yes, Cody’s jerking himself off. He must be close if he’s already resorting to that.

He’s not the only one who’s close already, and since he’s begun touching himself, Wolffe figures that it’s only fair that he does the same, so he abandons Cody’s ass with one hand, only to close it firmly around his cock, pumping it at a moderate speed - he doesn’t want to blow up too fast.

The more he goes on, the more Cody begins to tense and shake, signal that yes, he’s very close.

“Kriff… Wolffe… Fuck…”

He mustn’t have noticed it, but he’s beginning to close his legs around Wolffe’s head more and more. If he put effort into it, Wolffe’s sure he’d be able to snap his neck like this, and if that’s not hot then he must’ve gravely misunderstood the meaning of the world. He immediately lowers his hands so that he’s holding Cody’s thighs. They’re so strong, so _perfect…_

It’s such a great feeling, _suffocating_ , but great. Wolffe doesn’t know how long he can keep going like this before he has to tap out, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t make Cody come.

Luckily for him, he doesn’t have to wait for long: as soon as he begins penetrating Wolffe with his tongue, fucking him over and over, it’s over for Cody, who barely has the time to warn his cyare before reaching the peak, with Wolffe following him close behind.

Thankfully, before completely collapsing, Cody remembers that there’s a head under him and is able, barely, to roll on his side, landing on Wolffe’s left with a big “oof”. He can’t believe this really happened.

“So…” Wolffe begins, draping an arm around Cody to pull him closer. “How was it?”

“Unexpectedly better than I thought,” Cody admits. “Though I think you did this more for yourself than me…”

“You think?” Wolffe deadpans, patting on Cody’s thigh. They both chuckle.

“You’re such a di’kut,” Cody says, though he’s smiling.

“Your fault for choosing me,” Wolffe retorts, smiling as well.

Continuing that argument could’ve been fun, but they find that kissing each other breathless is way better - at least they both shut up like this.

“Does this mean that you’d do it again?”

“… Maybe.”


	86. E - Wolffe/Rex - Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators, Blowjobs, Light Dom/Sub undertones
> 
> This was asked by Silvenlake. I hope you like it!

“ _Wolffe please--_ ”

“Patience, Captain.”

Rex huffs at those words, though it doesn’t sound half as dignified as he thought it would. Actually, he sounds rather desperate which, in the end, is the truth.

He should’ve learned by now that Wolffe’s games are dangerous, but he still decided to go along with it. Well, he could always tap out if he truly wants it - Wolffe has never denied him that, but where would the fun in that be? As long as he can still handle it, he’s fine, though he would really like it if Wolffe did something.

Not that he’s not doing anything, he’s just not doing anything to Rex.

When he told him if he wanted to assist to a nice show, Rex didn’t think it was going to consist into him getting manacled to the bedpost while Wolffe, on the other edge of the bed, pleasures himself right in front of him. And damn, it’s a good show, he’s not going to deny that, but he’s so hard already and wants release. He tried rubbing his legs together, but Wolffe threatened to put an end to everything if he doesn’t behave, so here he is now, helplessly begging Wolffe to please touch him.

The worst thing is that he can’t stop looking, and how can he? Wolffe truly is a spectacle for the eyes, and he knows how to give a show, from the way he touches his chest, massaging it in the same way Rex would’ve done if he had free movement, to the way he jerks himself off, to the way he keeps his legs spread for Rex to see the vibrator he has inside him, the vibrator that Rex would really want to replace with his own cock. It’ even 501st blue, like it’s mocking him.

“Wolffe… C’mon…”

“Not yet.”

Rex bangs his head against the bedpost. He can’t, he can’t--

“Wolffe please!”

This time, Wolffe doesn’t even reply to him, too focused on himself. He lowers one hand to where the vibrator is, and Rex truly hopes that he’s going to remove it, but no, it would be too easy, though the view of Wolffe fucking himself with it makes everything almost worth it. Still, if only he could touch him…

He whines when Wolffe begins to moan. The asshole is really putting himself up to view, and there’s nothing Rex can do about it; if he’d manage to look away, to ignore him, it would be like a slap to Wolffe’s face, something that could’ve made him get a move on, but he’s not strong enough to do that, eyes glued to the view in front of him.

He barely notices that he’s leaking precum already; things have gone on for so long that he’s barely here anymore.

Wolffe notices, however. He wanted to toy with Rex some more, but he figures that it’s time to do something more than just tease him. The poor thing deserves it.

He crawls towards Rex then, still keeping the vibrator inside though - it feels too good to remove it - and once he’s close enough, he kisses his lips.

“Alright, but just because you’ve been very good…”

He doesn’t miss the hushed “thank you” Rex sends his way as he lowers his head down his body, kissing his neck, then his chest, going down on his stomach until, and this time without any form of teasing, he parts his lips around his cock, taking him in his mouth immediately.

A chuckle escapes his lips at the way Rex howls at that. He’s gone so much without being touched that even the basics make him go wild. _Good._

Even though he knows for a fact that Rex isn’t going to last long at all, it doesn’t mean that he doesn’t give it his all in the way he begins to suck him off, vigorously bobbing his head up and down along his cock, hollowing his cheeks so that he can suck it better.

As expected, Rex comes almost immediately, easily falling apart as Wolffe swallows his release. After that he only needs a few thugs on his own cock to reach the apex as well, completely satisfied.

First things first, he turns the vibrator off, removing it from inside and letting it rest on the mattress, then he goes through the process of freeing Rex from the shackles that are keeping him tied to the bedpost, all accompanied by soft praises and kisses, because Rex has been very good and deserves some recognition.

He melts in his arms, letting Wolffe move them so that he’s lying on his back, with Rex resting his head on his chest.

They spend who knows how much time like this, silently recovering. Surprisingly, the first one to talk is Rex.

“You are a complete shabuir.”

Wolffe erupts in a raucous laughter at those words. He can’t even get mad because Rex is right, and everyone knows it.

“And yet you keep coming back,” he retorts, caressing Rex’s cheek. “So you must be a bit of a shabuir yourself.”

“Shut up,” Rex says, dragging him down for a kiss. It starts quite heated, only to grow soft by the second; they’re both quite tired after all.

Only when they part, Rex speaks again.

“I swear, you’re going to drive me crazy one of these days…” he grumbles, causing another chuckle from Wolffe.

“And you love it.”

After all, isn’t this what makes everything fun?


	87. E - Rex/Echo/Fives - Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Dom/Sub Dynamics, Sub drop
> 
> Another request from tumblr! Ngl this was hard to write, first of all because I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to actual BDSM stuff, and also because it was hard to find this in a 1000 or less words fic (in fact I went over the limit lmao). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it anyway!  
> Also I'm going to go on a temporary hiatus until tuesday/wednesday. I have another final soon so I have to study!

“Captain-- _Holy shit!_ ”

A harsh slap.

“I told you to be quiet, trooper.”

Rex voice is hard, vicious and sharp. It makes Fives shiver as he weakly nods, earning himself another slap.

“I said quiet.”

Rex remembers the first time Fives and Echo came to him for this.

He didn’t have much experience in this - he was usually on the other side of things, shall we say - but he’s grown more confident time after time. After all practice makes perfect, doesn’t it?

He looks down through his visor, enjoying the sight of Fives fucking Echo while Rex’s cock is buried deep inside him. They both have their hands tied behind their backs and, unlike Rex, they’re completely naked.

At first he wasn’t sure about wearing his full armor, but he’s grown fond of the practice: it helps to separate himself from the scene, and also taking if off is a good indicator of when things go back to normal. Besides, he’d lie if he said that hearing Echo and Fives call him Captain during these moments doesn’t do things to him.

Mmmh, Fives is truly giving his all, despite how hard it is for him to move. He’s earned himself some help: Rex grabs him by the hips, grip solid and ironlike, and after a moment of stillness, begins pounding into him, putting enough strength behind his thrusts that he manages to push Fives into Echo. This time, however, Fives has no power for himself, no way to dictate the rhythm anymore.

“Captain!” Echo moans, causing Rex to slap Fives’ ass.

“I said quiet!” he exclaims, trying not to soften his voice at the way Echo flinches. There will be time for softness later. “Or do you want me to keep punishing Fives for your mistakes?”

Echo shakes his head without making a sound. Smart boy.

“Now be good if you want to come.”

Once they’re all done, every single one of them is incredibly spent. Still, Rex is aware of his responsibilities, and he would never shrink them: he helps both Fives and Echo get cleaned, he looks them up for any injury, he treats their bruises, kisses them, praises them and, after taking his armor off, lets them cuddle close to him and holds them as they recover.

“Are you sure you’re both ok?” he asks, because he’d never want to be - even indirectly - cause of discomfort. “Anything you need.”

“We’re fine…” Fives chuckles, burying his head against Rex’s chest.

“Just keep holding us?” Echo helpfully suggests.

Well, this is something Rex can absolutely do.

Something’s weird with Fives: during missions, he’s always focused and on the job, but today it feels different. Since Rex has stepped into the barracks, armor just polished and bucket already on his head to tell them men to get ready, he’s gotten weird vibes from him.

He barely reacted, first of all, and he kept staring at Rex with such an empty gaze that after he was done Rex even asked him if he was alright; that seemed to shake him a bit and he says yes, that he was just a bit tired, but nothing he wouldn’t have been able to handle.

Turns out, that was a lie.

“Do you know why I summoned you to my office?”

Fives just stares at Rex, impassive. “Yes, sir.”

“You almost blew up this entire mission, don’t you realize that?!” Rex exclaims, unnerved by Fives’ demeanor; he slams his palms against his desk, not missing the way Fives flinches at the sound. Ok, maybe it’s too much, but Fives needs to understand! “Look, we’re not always up to the challenge, I know. There are days in which we simply don’t feel good, it happens to all of us. Part of being a good soldier is also realizing when you’re not at your best and stepping out! You realize that we could’ve died if the General wasn’t there? Fives, I expected better from you…”

“I know…” Fives immediately mutters, swallowing, but then hardening his gaze. “I know this, Captain, but I…”

What?

“I-I…”

His body begins shaking, which causes Rex to immediately drop the angry act as he rushes to the trooper’s side.

“Fives, are you ok?” he asks, worried.

“I don’t know,” comes the reply, before Fives breaks down crying. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

Rex doesn’t think about it not even for a moment as he gathers Fives in a hug.

“Are you feeling sick? Should I call Kix?”

Fives shakes his head. “No, I’m not sick.”

“What is it then, Fives? Please, talk to me.” Rex can’t intervene if he doesn’t know what’s wrong with him.

He helps Fives sit on his desk - the man could barely stand - and he stays there, in front of him, keeping his face gently in his hands, knowing that even the smallest touch will ground him.

“It’s just… After, you know, we did the _thing_ …” he begins explaining. Alright, they’re getting somewhere.

“Did something happen there?” Rex doesn’t remember anything particular happening, but maybe from Fives’ point of view it did.

“No, it was great,” the other replies, shaking his head. “It was after: I don’t know, I was just feeling down, then you came in, strolling in your armor, and I thought back to that and I…”

Oh, now Rex thinks he understands. He should’ve thought about it sooner.

“You should’ve told me that you were feeling like this,” he says, mindful to keep his voice gentle.

“But I never felt like this after we fuck, Rex! I was so afraid that I hadn’t been good enough…”

“No, Fives. You’ve been good,” Rex immediately cuts him off, figuring that it’s best not to let that train of thought continue. “You were _amazing_ actually, and I’m so very proud of you.”

He slowly leans in to kiss his lips.

“What you’re feeling is completely normal. It happens sometimes, even after a session, so there’s nothing wrong with you, alright?”

Fives weakly nods. Rex kisses him again.

“Do you want me to call Echo?”

Fives nods again, this time with more conviction. It takes very little for Rex to comm Echo, asking him to join them in his office, only to then turn towards Fives.

“Alright, what else do you need?”

Fives hesitates just for a moment.

“Could you take your armor off? It makes me think about… You know…”

Rex nods, already unclasping his bracers. If it makes Fives feel more comfortable, so be it.

By the time Echo arrives, both Rex and Fives have gotten rid of their armors.

It doesn’t take them long to explain what’s happening, which prompts Echo to immediately tell Fives: “You could’ve told me you were feeling like this.”

“I know, it was dumb… Sorry.”

“Oh well, at least we know now,” Echo immediately backtracks, unable to resist with Fives looking so down.

After Echo gets rid of his armor as well, they all cuddle on Rex’s couch. It’s not too comfortable - it’s an old thing that couch - but as long as they’re close, it’s good.

At least Fives has calmed down, Rex thinks, mindlessly caressing his hair; he always melts when he’s pressed between him and Echo, though this time there’s nothing sexual behind this contact.

In less that Rex could’ve ever predicted, Fives falls asleep, with his head on Rex’s shoulder, hands intertwined with Echo’s, who’s caressing his palms. The two look at each other just for a moment, then their gaze turns immediately towards Fives.

Rex can’t help but to feel guilty about this - he should’ve sensed it from the start. The least he can do now is to offer him all the support he needs, and hope that the next time he’ll actually talk to him instead of keeping everything inside.

“Rex…”

“What is it, Echo?”

“Mind if I take a nap too?”

“Go ahead,” Rex chuckles. Of course Echo would ask permission even for something like this.

After getting comfortable leaning against Fives, resting his head on his shoulder, even for Echo it doesn’t take long to fall asleep.

Rex can’t stop looking at them, his men, his lovers, and the more he looks the harder it is for him to fight the dumb smile off his face.

Actually, now that he thinks about it, Echo’s idea isn’t so bad. After all, this mission has been tiring.

Following his men’s example, then, Rex relaxes his body and closes his eyes; soon, he falls asleep too.


	88. G - Fox/Dogma/Thorn - Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes:  
> Crack (a little bit), Fluff, Established Relationship, Banter, Snark (thanks to Dogma), Corrie!Dogma
> 
> And I'm back with another request from tumblr! I'll probably alternate between updating this and the 200 followers bingo thing, though I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up, we'll see...

“I can’t believe it.”

As soon as they hear that voice, both Dogma and Fox turn towards the entrance of Fox’s office, more specifically towards a very surprised Thorn that is staring at them in return.

“What?” Fox is the first to ask.

“You’re both slacking off,” Thorn begins, finally stepping inside and allowing the door to close behind him, “And without me?”

At those words, Fox snickers, while Dogma rolls his eyes.

“Not everything revolves around you, you know?” he complains. “Besides, not my fault you took longer than usual to finish your duties.”

“Well, _someone_ has to protect the Chancellor, and excuse me if it was my turn today,” he grumbles, suddenly way more somber than he was before. It almost makes Dogma regret having opened his mouth.

Silence follows, at least until Fox sighs.

“Dogma, scoot over,” he says, so that they can make some space, then he turns to Thorn. “Come here.”

Thorn doesn’t let him repeat it twice, and in a moment he’s immediately joined them on Fox’s old couch, though not in the way Fox intended: he throws himself at the other to in fact, resting his body on their legs.

“Shabuir!” Dogma immediately exclaims, trying to push him off, but Thorn holds onto him and Dogma doesn’t manage to do it. He huffs then, frown on his face, but at least he doesn’t say anything, which considering how thorny he can be, is quite the miracle - and an indication that he doesn’t really mind it that much.

“How did it go?”

“The same it always does, Fox,” Thorn replies immediately, without hiding the bitterness of his voice. “At least there hasn’t been any attack, though at that point I was actually looking forward to one.”

“Don’t say that…” Dogma intervenes, softly. In the end he’s not able to resist anymore and he reaches for Thorn’s hair, which he begins to pet with one hand.

Despite that, they all understand Thorn’s sentiments: there’s something weird going on with the Chancellor, everybody in the Guard who is unfortunate to be too much in his presence can tell you that, but hell if they know why exactly that is. Having to be in close proximity with him becomes unnerving pretty fast, so yes, even an attack would be good, because it would at least distract them.

“He smells.”

Dogma chokes, Fox does too.

“He does!” Thorn insists, serious, like they were discussing military matters. “He does and you know it!”

“That’s not the point!” Fox exclaims. He can’t hold it in anymore, however, and he bursts into laughter at Thorn’s words. Of course he’s right, but they way he said it was so out of the blue that has taken everyone off guard.

Dogma still tries to resist, but eventually he breaks and begins to laugh too.

“What even is that smell?” he asks then, still laughing. Nobody knows, but it’s weird.

“I’m not drunk enough for this conversation,” Fox suddenly says, tapping on Thorn’s legs so that he’ll let him get up.

“Where are you going?” Thorn asks however, before doing anything.

“To take some booze, of course,” Fox replies, like it’s the most obvious thing in the entire galaxy. At those words, Thorn immediately lets him go, knowing that if he’s good Fox will share.

“We shouldn’t-- We’re still on duty,” Dogma tries to protest, but their shift is almost over and no major accident has happened. Is it too presumptuous to think that nothing is going to happen?

When Fox comes back with a bottle of corellian whiskey - the good shit - he doesn’t have it in his heart to say no.

Meanwhile, Thorn has gotten up, deciding that if he’s going to enjoy a drink with his lovers, he’s going to do it while sitting on the couch instead of leaning down over it. He welcomes Fox with a big smile, even though his eyes are tired - not that he says anything about that of course.

Still it doesn’t go unnoticed to Fox who, before handing him the bottle, says: “Just a little bit, then you’re getting some rest.”

At those words Thorn rolls his eyes.

“Suuure,” he replies, snatching the bottle from Fox’s hand and drinking directly from it like some kind of savage. And Fox had even brought the glasses…

Despite Thorn unwillingness to obey Fox, in less than an hour he’s already passed out on the couch, almost entirely sprawled over Dogma, who doesn’t look happy about it, especially since Thorn has also begun snoring.

“Kriffing shabuir…” he mutters under his breath, but Fox can see the smile he’s trying to fight off his face.

“Watch your language, rookie,” he jokingly admonishes him though. Dogma hasn’t been a rookie for a long time, but Fox and Thorn still call him that sometimes, mostly when they’re trying to make him behave.

Dogma doesn’t say anything, but he narrows his eyes at the nickname. Fox shrugs and takes another chug of whiskey.

“Thorn’s right…”

Fox raises his eyebrow at Dogma. “About what?”

“Palpatine does smell weird.”

A snort.

“Shut up, Dogma.”

“Make me,” Dogma replies immediately, smirking. Fox raises an eyebrow at him, but it doesn’t take him long to lean over Thorn to plant his kiss against him, effectively shutting him up.

What? He asked for it.


	89. G - Fox/Dogma/Thorn - Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Secret Relationship, Tup is a Little Shit, Dogma is So Done
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

Dogma needs help.

He can’t keep going sneaking out to meet up with Fox and Thorn; well, he can, because unless he goes public with it he’ll have to do it, but he’s still not ready to actually tell it to the entire 501st; one day, maybe, but not now.

What he needs is someone who would be willing to cover for him, because he knows for a fact that people are starting to get suspicious about his absences. He even knows who to ask for this favor, but… Ugh, he just hopes he won’t make things too hard for him.

Oh well, he’s taken his decision; he’s not going to back out now.

He calls Tup.

“You’re dating who?!”

“Sssh!” Dogma exclaims, immediately covering Tup’s mouth with his hand. “Do you want everyone to hear you?”

Tup sends him an apologetic gaze, prompting Dogma to let him go.

“You’re dating who?” he repeats, quieter this time.

“You heard it already, don’t let me repeat myself,” Dogma sighs. He should’ve expected this.

“You know you’ll have to tell me everything later, right?” Tup asks. Another thing Dogma was expecting.

“I will if you help me,” Dogma replies, trying to check if someone’s listening in their conversation without appearing suspicious, something he’s not really good at; jeez, they look like they’re plotting something.

Asking to meet up at the cafeteria hasn’t been his smartest idea, he’ll admit.

“Deal,” Tup quickly replies, a bit too quickly for Dogma’s taste…

“Wait…”

“What?”

“You have something in mind, don’t you?” Dogma accuses him.

“What? No, I don’t!” Tup’s quick to reply, looking aside… Yeah, he’s obviously lying. He never was a good liar to begin with, and the fact that Dogma knows him well only makes things worse.

Soon, in fact, Tup breaks.

“Ok, fine!” he exclaims. “We… We made a betting poll.”

“A betting poll?!” Now it’s Dogma’s turn to loudly exclaims, uncaring if he’s drawing attention to them.

“You kept disappearing! We all figured that you took a lover or something…” Tup explains. “I bet on Hound because I didn’t think you’d go for superior officers. I wonder if there’s still time to change it…”

Dogma’s appalled. Not only his best friend openly admitted his participation in a betting pool about his love life, he’s also talking about cheating.

Before he can say anything, however, Tup turns towards him, suddenly serious.

“They’re not… I mean… You’re doing it because you want to, not because they’ve ordered you to do it, right?”

If Dogma didn’t know what causes this sudden worry, he’d be offended. Well, he still is, but not on his behalf: sure, Krell is still a sore subject for everybody, but Dogma thinks that, at least for him, he was a harsh lesson, something he should’ve known from the start. He’s still working on it, oscillating between complete distrust of any higher-up to absolute obedience without any sort of middle ground, but he’s getting there.

Still, to think that other clones, their vode, would do something like this…

“Of course, you di’kutla!” he exclaims then, “I wouldn’t be with them if I didn’t want to.”

“Alright, alright. Just wanted to make sure…” Tup replies then, after a moment, he continues: “Alright, I’ll help you.”

“Thank you,” Dogma says, truly grateful.

His expression, though… Wait!

“Are you still gonna cheat at the poll?”

“Absolutely.”

He knew it.


	90. G - Bad Batch/Echo - Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Awkward Flirting, Established Poly (the Bad Batch), Amused Echo, Echo is a Little Shit
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Enjoy!

Echo is many things, but despite what people might believe, oblivious isn’t one of them. He’s an ARC, trained to notice even the smallest details - and in missions, those usually are the difference between life and death. What he wants to say with this is that he has noticed that the bond that unifies the Bad Batch isn’t just a platonic one; it checks out, he thinks: the only people they can lean onto are each other, so it makes sense that they would seek each other out for _that_ too.

What he wasn’t expecting was for them to try and bring him along for the ride, which he appreciates and all but… Well, maybe it’s still too soon, he thinks; he needs time.

Of course, this doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy their awkward attempts at flirting, and _what_ attempts…

Since Echo’s healthier now he can go back to physical training, which makes Wrecker the happiest.

“I’m gonna show you all my favorite moves!” he exclaims, eager to get started. Although Echo’s eager as well - he really needs to get back on track - he also knows that if he allows him, Wrecker would _wreck_ his shit - he really can see how he got his name.

“Make sure you don’t break anything important, please? I don’t want to be stuck with physical therapy again…” he warns in fact.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle…” Wrecker immediately says, smirking, although it doesn’t last for long as he realizes the implications of what he just said, which makes him cringe and stutter. “Um… I mean…”

Echo can’t hold back a chuckle, shaking his head. This doesn’t last long either, because in a moment he immediately goes on the offensive, taking advantage of Wrecker’s distraction to land a kick on his knee, making him lose his balance.

What? Last time Echo checked, there’s no rule against fighting dirty.

Tech’s way of flirting is more ramble-y than Wrecker’s, but Echo still finds it adorable. He’s so earnest in the way he begins to explain some complicated mechanical process that even though Echo doesn’t understand everything he’s saying, it’s still a delight to listen to him.

Right now he’s listing all the features he installed on his new mechanical arm; some have already gotten lost, but Echo’s gotten most of them.

“I figured you’d want to be still able to connect to machinery and such so if you close your pink like this…” he begins, gently moving Echo’s finger in the way he’s supposed to imitate next time he wants to do it, and soon a valve opens at the center of his palm, making space for a plug that begins to come out, just like a droid’s one. “There!”

“I’m sure it’ll come handy,” Echo says, “Thank you.”

“I’ve also adapted the shape to the rest of your body,” Tech continues, barely registering Echo’s reply. “You’re so well proportioned that I couldn’t _not_ do it…”

“Well proportioned, huh?” Echo repeats, fighting back a smirk. He’s definitely heard worse - he really has - but still that’s not what comes to his mind when he thinks about complimenting someone.

After a solid minute of Tech stuttering, Echo thinks that he must’ve broken him. It’s cute but also he feels kind of bad now, so he decides to do something about it.

“Thank you,” he says then. “Took me a while to get back in shape, so it means a lot that you’d think that.”

Those words seem to calm Tech down, who sheepishly smiles at him.

Echo, of course, smiles back.

Crosshair’s idea of flirting is, apparently, not insulting him, which Echo appreciates he guesses, but it’s still peculiar.

“You shoot well for a reg.”

“Thanks?” Echo says. He’s never sure about how to reply to Crosshair when he tells him this stuff; he supposes it could be worse - he’s heard Crosshair says way worse - but it seems that the sniper has some sort of soft spot for him, not that he admitted it of course.

They’re firing guns at the improvised shooting range they’ve created for Echo. Now that he can move better he needs to improve his aim to get back to his previous levels; thankfully muscle memory is still a thing, so it’s going faster than anticipated. Still, it’s hard to keep up with an expert marksman such as Crosshair, though Echo likes the challenge.

“Really, you’re recovering much faster that I thought.”

Oh, this is new: usually Crosshair is a man of few words, but today he’s trying to strike a conversation - at least this is how Echo is interpreting it.

“I am, and it’s also thanks to you,” he replies, smiling at him, because it’s true: they’re helping him in many ways that he would’ve never expected, and he’s truly grateful that they’ve taken him in with so little hesitation.

Crosshair reels back like he’s just been hit on his stomach.

“Yeah, right…” he mutters. “Let’s get back to target practice. We’ve lost enough time already…”

A chuckle leaves Echo’s lips.

“Yessir.”

The way Hunter flirts is different from the others’: it’s less wordy or more physical.

Echo doesn’t mind that at all - it reminds him of Fives actually - but there’s always some hesitation in the way Hunter touches him, though he doesn’t know if it’s because he’s afraid he’d hurt him or because he thinks he might be overstepping some sort of unsaid boundary, which is beginning to unnerve Echo, especially if he’s doing it for the first reason.

Eventually, in fact, he snaps: they’re walking back to the Havoc Marauder, and Hunter’s hand is hovering over Echo’s shoulder, barely touching it. That’s the final straw.

Echo takes Hunter’s hand and draws it closer so that it’s actually resting on his shoulder. There.

“E-Echo?”

“I’m not going to break just because of a touch, Hunter,” he explains.

“O-Of course,” the other stutters, making a pause and then squeezing Echo’s shoulder with his hand. “… Is this okay, then?”

Echo nods, his hand still over Hunter’s.

At least they’re going somewhere…

“Wait! So you knew?”

Echo laughs at those words. Many things have changed since those awkward flirting attempts, and now Echo can say that he’s officially part of the group, officially as in he now cuddles with them and kisses them and… other stuff too.

“You weren’t exactly subtle,” he says then. He feels Wrecker shift from behind, but he doesn’t move away. He’s not going to lie: he missed cuddle piles, especially with these many people.

“Why didn’t you say anything then?” Tech, settled between his legs, asks.

That surely is a question. Well, there are many reasons why he didn’t say anything at first, but Echo decides to just shrug. “Was funnier.”

He hears chuckling on his left and he turns towards Crosshair.

“I knew there was a reason why I like you.”

Echo doesn’t have the time to say anything because Cross’ lips are on his. He smiles into the kiss, especially when he feels Hunter hugging his waist.

“Well, it worked, didn’t it?”

Yes, it did indeed.


	91. Jesse/Kix/Hardcase - Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Hurt Hardcase, Jesse is Sorry, Apologizing, Cuddle Pile
> 
> Another request from tumblr, enjoy!

Kix isn’t a great talker; even when they’re all gathered together at 79’s, sharing a nice drink, he prefers listening rather than actually participating in the conversation. He doesn’t do it out of malice, he just likes it.

This “distance”, so to speak, allows him to notice certain things. Nothing too big, just some small details that he would’ve missed otherwise.

Thanks to this, he’s discovered something very interesting: despite his bubbly exterior, it takes very little for Hardcase to get quiet, almost closing off. He doesn’t take being made fun of well, which is something that unfortunately happens quite frequently; even if the jab is made in jest, it’s sad to see Hardcase trying not to show how much it hurt him. He doesn’t deserve it.

Kix needs to do something about this.

He goes to find Jesse.

He’s not hard to find: he often tends to stay at the refectory longer than he should, mostly because he gets stuck speaking with his vode that he barely notices the passage of time. As soon as he spots Kix, he smiles at him - that large smile of his that makes Kix’s heart flutter - and he waves at him.

“Hey Kixie! Come here!” he calls him. Well, that’s exactly what Kix wants to do, so he approaches him, not sitting down, however.

“Can we talk?” he simply says. Jesse sends him an interrogative gaze.

“What is it?”

“ _In private_.”

“… Ok,” Jesse mutters, getting up to follow him outside. Did something happen?

Once they’re out, Kix corners him against the wall.

“You need to talk to Hardcase,” he immediately says.

“Did something happen to him?” Jesse asks, worried.

“No he’s fine… mostly,” Kix replies, looking at Jesse with an unimpressed gaze. “You need to apologize to him.”

“Wait, what? What did I do?”

“Jesse, don’t you realize that all those jabs at him hurt him?” Kix sighs. “Because of you he’s sulking in the barracks, I just saw him.”

“But it was a joke! I never meant to hurt him,” Jesse defends himself. “He has to know I don’t really mean half the shit I say.”

“Even if he knows, if you keep repeating that stuff of course he’d begin doubting it.” Kix pauses. “C’mon, you have to stop with this, he’s getting seriously upset.”

“I had no idea…” Jesse mutters, more to himself than Kix, then he raises the gaze towards the other. “You said he’s in the barracks?”

Kix nods, and with that Jesse is off, no even waiting for Kix to catch up.

“Wait, Jesse! Wait!”

When Jesse arrives to the barracks, he finds Hardcase exactly how Kix has described him: sulking on his bunk. He mustn’t have noticed Jesse’s - and Kix’s - arrival. Jesse sighs, beginning to walk his first steps towards him.

It’s now that Hardcase notices that he isn’t alone anymore; he looks surprised.

“H-Hey! What are you doing here?” is the first thing he says.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Jesse replies, looking at him better. He truly looks sad, hugging his knees like that, even though he’s clearly trying to give off a happier vibe. Still, it’s nice of him to move out in order to leave some space for him and Kix to join him, which they do.

As they’re sitting down, Kix sends Jesse a gaze that is very eloquent in its silence. _Don’t fuck up_ , it says; Jesse has no intention of doing that.

There’s still one problem, though: how is he supposed to go about it? Maybe it’s better if he’s direct about it, without going around the issue.

“Hey…” he begins, sliding his hand over the one Hardcase’s resting on his knees. “Look, I’m sorry I made you feel bad. I spoke without thinking.”

He begins caressing Hardcase’s hand with his thumb.

“You’re not dumb and I shouldn’t have said that, even as a joke, and I promise that I’ll try my best to shut up instead of saying hurtful things,” he continues. “Okay?”

Instead of replying, Hardcase launches himself at him, which has the unfortunate consequence of making both of them fall on the ground - thank the Force Hardcase has the bottom bunk and not the top one, or else they could’ve gotten seriously injured. Jesse lands with an _oof_ , but he can’t find it in himself to complain when Hardcase’s keeping him so close in his arms.

“Thank you,” he mutters, head buried against Jesse’s chest, then Hardcase turns towards Kix, “And you too.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Kix lies, but by the look Hardcase gives him it’s obvious that he doesn’t believe him. What can he say? They’re _all_ extremely bad liars.

He raises his eyebrows at Hardcase however, when he stretches a hand towards him. “What?”

“Come join us,” Jesse, who has understood what Hardcase wants to do, says.

“On the ground?”

“Yup,” both Hardcase and Jesse reply, in unison.

“Why not on the bed?” Kix asks, but it’s too late: he’s already been grabbed and dragged on the ground, joining the two di’kute in a cuddle pile.

Oh well, it’s not like he can be mad at them, can he?

He hears them laugh, and soon he can’t help but to join in himself.

No, he can’t be mad at all.


	92. Fives/Dogma - Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> First Time (though it's more implied than anything)
> 
> Enjoy!

Before, this would’ve never happened, but before is before and now is now.

“ _Please_ ,” Dogma moans, though he’s not even sure what he’s asking for. Fives grunts, though, as if he understood, and he presses him even more against the wall, sinking inside him with a merciless rhythm, making Dogma curl around him even more than before.

When Fives nuzzles his face against his neck, Dogma keens.

“Feels good, huh?” Fives asks. He sounds so cocky, but Dogma knows he’s in no position to berate him for that.

“Yes,” he admits then, unable to do anything else except agreeing. He’s rewarded by Fives, who changes the angle of his thrusts, repeatedly brushing the tip of his cock against his prostate, making Dogma throw his head back against the wall with a sonorous _thud_ ; it must’ve hurt, but he’s too overtaken by pleasure to notice - he will later when his head will hurt, but not now.

The worst - _best_ \- thing of all is that if Fives keeps going like this, Dogma is going to last incredibly short.

“Fives I… ngh! I’m close…” he manages to warn him, figuring that it’s only fair he does.

He’s rewarded again for his honesty, this time by a fist closing around his cock, pumping at the same speed of the thrusts.

“ _Good boy_ ,” Fives praises him, sending a shiver down Dogma’s spine. “Keep going.”

What is Dogma supposed to do, except keep holding onto him? He buries his head against Fives’ shoulder, almost shy now that he feels his gaze on him so intensely.

He can’t keep his voice down, not that he needs too; there’s only he and Fives here, so it’s not like someone else could be hearing him.

He throws his head back again as he comes, with thick white ropes of cum that get his and Fives bodies dirty, but Dogma doesn’t mind it as much as he thought it would.

Fives keeps fucking into his heat until it becomes obvious that Dogma’s too oversensitive for finding it pleasant. It’s when he pulls away that Dogma realizes that he hasn’t come.

“I’m sorry,” he mutters, truly mortified, as if it’s his fault.

“It’s okay,” Fives reassures him as he lets him down, kissing his forehead. “Though you could still help me…”

Dogma drops on his knees immediately.

What he lacks in experience he makes up with the enthusiasm with which he swallows down Fives’ cock, helping himself with his fist for what he can’t reach with his mouth.

It’s messy, but it works just fine for Fives, who was really close to begin with.

“Gonna shoot,” he warns, pushing Dogma out of the way just enough that he doesn’t come in his mouth - he knows not everyone is fond of it. Besides, Dogma looks his best with cum on his face.

After Dogma recovers, Fives helps him up.

“So?”

“So what? Do you need a review?” Dogma asks. C’mon, he doesn’t want to say it.

Fives just wiggles his eyebrows at him, smirking, and Dogma sighs.

“Ok, fine. Yes, I liked it,” he admits. “Happy now?”

Fives nods, leaning closer so that he can begin leaving another series of kisses on his neck. Dogma can feel the smile against his skin.

“Does that mean that we can do it again?” Fives asks.

Silence.

“… Maybe.”


	93. G - Cody/Echo - Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Post Bad Batch Arc, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal
> 
> I had this thing sitting in my draft for a long time now, so I figured it was time to actually upload it. Hope you like it!

When Rex first implied that Echo could be alive, Cody tried to remain level-headed even though he was seething inside.

He wasn’t mad at Rex of course, he loves his brother too much for that, but still his words have lightened up something inside Cody that he thought he had extinguished.

He didn’t want to get back to that mindset, he didn’t want to hope again; he’d already done that enough, and suffered immensely for it.

No matter how much he wanted it, Echo wasn’t going to come back…

With this mindset, it’s easily understandable how shocked he is now, having just found out that Rex was right: standing in front of him there’s _him_ , Echo. He’s alive.

He… He doesn’t know what to say or do. To be perfectly honest, he feels like collapsing, but he doesn’t, knowing that it would cause a scene if he does.

Echo looks at him and he smiles. It’s nothing like the smiles Cody used to receive; this one is sheepish, almost timid. Is Echo afraid that he doesn’t feel the same way anymore?

Cody smiles back at him immediately, reassuring, though he knows they’ll have to have a very long conversation about this - they need to catch up.

Even though he’d happily do it now - he never was one to postpone important things - he knows that first things first, Echo needs to go to medical. Technically, he needs to go too, because even though the wound he sustained has mostly healed, he’s still under strict observation. For once, at least, he’s more than willing to go, because it gives him an excuse to accompany Echo.

He stays with him during the entire medical check-up.

Echo looks visibly tired after it’s over, so much that he’s recommended not to leave the medical cot and get some rest instead, but he also looks relieved, happy even.

He stretches a hand towards Cody, who grabs it immediately, squeezing it; he wasn’t expecting to be pulled towards Echo’s cot.

“I don’t think it’s the best idea…” Cody mutters, understanding immediately what Echo wants to do, but it’s not enough to make him desist, and Echo keeps tugging, making Cody sigh. “Fine, but if you’re uncomfortable please let me know.”

He climbs on Echo’s cot, trying his best to take as little space as possible. Soon, Echo’s curled against his body, something that he used to do those times when they were able to spend the night together. Cody immediately closes one arm around the other’s shoulders, another thing he used to do. He barely needs to lean down to lay a kiss on his head; he misses the sensation of soft hair, but it’s not that important, not when he thought - they all did - that Echo was dead.

“I missed you,” Cody finally manages to mutter, voice trembling.

“I missed you too,” is what Echo is able to say before the urge to _finally_ kiss each other has the best of both of them.

It feels different, that’s true, but in a way nothing has changed.

They have truly missed each other so much.

They end up talking, eventually, unable to resist anymore. After all, there’s a lot of catching up that needs to be done, so many things Echo has missed.

Cody hopes that it’ll be enough to distract him for a while, and he seems to succeed in the intent: Echo listens attentively, sometimes asking for clarifications or even chuckling at some particularly fun anecdote.

For a moment, it was almost like nothing has ever happened, but eventually they have to come back to reality, with Echo muttering between himself: “I’m surprised you didn’t find someone else in my absence…”

Cody immediately shakes his head.

“I know you wouldn’t have minded if I moved on but I just… I couldn’t do it,” he admits. Losing Echo has been painful, but what has been worse than anything else was the fact that he didn’t get to grieve: not only he didn’t even have a body, but he also didn’t physically have the time for anything, not with his duties as Marshal Commander. He couldn’t afford to appear weak, not when so many men counted on him.

How could he have found someone else, in these conditions? He just couldn’t: he had already lost Echo, why should he have risked losing something else?

… But he hasn’t really lost him, hasn’t he? Echo’s here now; he’s alive.

The war’s almost over and they’re back together. Despite Cody’s constant tendency to never give himself up to some useless optimism, he can’t help but to think that this has to be a sign that things are finally looking up.

The words leave his mouth before he even realizes it.

“Let’s get married.”

“C-Cody?”

Echo looks flabbergasted at his proposal. He clearly wasn’t expecting something like this out of the blue; he even looks startled.

“O-Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” Cody begins, but what else is he supposed to say? He might’ve uttered those words without thinking, but he truly means them. If Echo asked him, he’d marry him immediately. “It’s just that I’ve already lost you once, I don’t want it to happen again, I--”

“ _Cody_.”

Cody promptly shuts up, looking at Echo. He’s smiling.

“I’d love to marry you,” Echo says, happy as he can ever be. He’s overjoyed. “But how about we do it after the war? So we’ll have something to look forward to when this is over.”

Something to look forward to? Eh, that doesn’t sound bad at all. Cody smiles.

“After the war it is then.”


	94. G - Dogma/Hardcase - Restart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Getting Back Together (in a platonic way)
> 
> A request from tumblr. Part of the Hardcase and Dogma Live AU

The situation is becoming ridiculous; it’s driving the entirety of the 501st crazy.

“We have to do something!” Jesse exclaims, sitting at the cafeteria with Tup and Kix. “It can’t be that we have to do two separate debriefs because these two morons won’t talk to each other!”

“And what are we supposed to do?” Kix asks. It’s in moments like this that he misses having Fives around - he always knows what to do when it comes to emotional matters - but he’s been requested by another battalion so he’s not here at the moment, which happens quite often, with him being an ARC now and all that.

“Maybe we lock them up somewhere until they talk?” Tup replies. He’d never suggest anything this drastic, but he’s beginning to get annoyed by this situation as well, and he wants it to end.

“Nah, it wouldn’t work,” Kix replies immediately. No, that’s a bad idea: they’d be at each other’s throats immediately.

“Unless…” Jesse mutters. He, unlike Kix, looks very intrigued by the idea.

“You’re not seriously thinking about doing it, aren’t you?”

“Why not?” Jesse replies immediately.

“I think it would work,” Tup insists, sharing a gaze with Jesse.

Kix sighs, knowing that there’s nothing he’ll be able to do to stop them. Oh well, might as well see this through.

“Vod, I’ve finally found it!”

“Wait, you mean…”

“Yes, the stories about the Captain’s secret stash of booze is true, ‘Case.”

“Jesse, you _have_ to show me where it is!”

“Of course. Follow me!”

“Dogma, I need your help!”

“What did you break this time?”

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence, _vod_.”

“Am I wrong though?”

“… Are you coming or not?”

“Ugh, _fine_.”

Neither Hardcase nor Dogma suspect a thing, which explains their surprise when, once they come down the hallway, they see the other coming from the opposite way.

They both freeze on their spot, with Jesse and Tup that pretend not to know what’s going on, but this situation of stall doesn’t last long: the first one to move is Dogma, who’s about to turn around to leave, when Tup manages to get a hold of him.

“Oh no you don’t!” he exclaims, beginning to drag Dogma to the broom closet present in that hallway, the same way Jesse is doing it with Hardcase, despite the latter’s attempts at resisting.

Eventually they manage to throw them both inside, immediately closing the door, locking it - to unlock it they’d have to be as good slicers as Jesse, which seems highly unlikely.

No matter how hard Dogma bangs against the door, they don’t open it.

“Let us out!”

“Not a chance!” Jesse exclaims. He’s aware that they’re going to kill him after all this is said and done - Dogma surely will, maybe Hardcase will be more lenient - so he’s even more determined to see this through, cause at least it’ll be worth it in the end.

“Why don’t you have a chat? So we can all go back to living normally,” Tup intervenes. “We’ll come back for you in a bit, please don’t waste this opportunity.”

They both begin to walk away, ignoring the yells coming from the closet. Jesse only hopes that they won’t actually kill each other.

Speaking of them, Dogma still keeps banging his fist against the door, but in vain. Nobody helps them out.

Damn it! Of all things, why this?!

He hears a nervous cough. Right, he’s not alone.

He turns, and Hardcase’s awkwardly standing there, looking at everything else but Dogma.

This is going to suck so bad…

They have no idea how much time passes in silence; it feels like centuries. Surely they’ll come back for them soon, right?

… Apparently not.

With time, however, the rage Dogma feels begins to dissipate, making space for something that he isn’t even able to recognize.

Maybe they _should_ talk, but what should they say? Where should they even begin? Oh well, they’ll never know if they don’t try it.

“Hardcase--”

“I’m sorry--”

They both stop, taken by surprise. Dogma is the first one to speak again.

“You first.”

“I…” Hardcase hesitates, just for a moment. “Dogma, I’m so sorry about what happened. I really shouldn’t have done that. You don’t have to forgive me or anything, I just wanted to say that I’m truly sorry, and that if I could, I’d go back in time to make things better.”

Ah. This is unexpected, definitely not what Dogma thought he’d hear.

Not that he hasn’t tried to apologize already, but maybe it’s because some time has passed since “the accident” but Dogma isn’t as mad as he - maybe? - should be. It’s just that Hardcase sounds so sincere and earnest… Besides, he’d lie if he said that he misses having him close, even though, actually, they weren’t even that close before _that night_.

He still misses it, he’s not going to lie. Besides…

“Well, in the end you were right, so…” he manages to say. They were right about Krell, while Dogma was keeping being a fool, believing him instead of his vode. “And, huh…”

He can’t help but to be overwhelmed by Hardcase’s gaze; it’s so intense that it makes Dogma feel small despite the fact that they’re both the exact same size. Still, after faltering only once, Dogma continues with a renewed determination.

“But I would like to give it a try, again. Maybe we can start back as friends--”

He doesn’t even get to finish the sentence that Hardcase extends a hand towards him. What?

“Hi, fellow trooper that I meet for the first time ever. The name’s Hardcase,” he says. “What about you?”

What is he trying to do… Oh, Dogma thinks he understands, now. Starting from scratch, huh? Once he wouldn’t have been able to do something like this - he was known to hold grudges to heart, and he held a lot of them - but now… Well, now things have changed.

A soft smile appears on his lips as Dogma goes to shake the hand that has been offered to him with his own. Turns out he’ll really have to thank Tup and Jesse for their crazy idea, huh?

“Nice to meet you, I’m Dogma.”


	95. G - Dogma/Rex - Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Corrie!Dogma
> 
> Another request from tumblr. Sequel of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647582/chapters/67598849) fic. I hope you like it!

Rex can’t stop thinking that he should be with his men, that he should be offering them support, but how can he do that when even he doesn’t know how to feel?

This mess with Commander Tano has ended in the worst way; well, no, it could’ve been way worse, but it could’ve been better as well, and now the Commander has left the Jedi, has left them.

It hurts, he’s not going to lie. The same can be said for the rest of the 501st, especially the ones who were closer to her. So why isn’t he with them? Why isn’t he supporting his men?

He tried, he really did, but he found himself unable to do it. What a poor excuse of a commander he is.

He’s run to Dogma.

Yes, he just tucked tail and ran, but at the moment he’s the only one Rex can bear be in the presence of. He’s been close enough to Commander Tano to be saddened by the news, but not close enough to be completely crushed.

“I’m so sorry,” he says, truly meaning it. He wasn’t involved in the case, which makes him feel guilty because if he had, maybe he would’ve been able to do something, but he doesn’t think about that now; now all that matters it to offer Rex as much comfort as he can.

He closes his arms around the Captain, pulling him closer into a hug. It’s a relief how easily Rex goes along with it, burying his head against Dogma’s shoulder, letting himself being held with no protest whatsoever.

When Dogma opened the door to his room - having risen the ranks brings some privileges - and saw Rex standing in front of him, looking like osik, he knew immediately that something was wrong.

He let him inside without hesitating, and here Rex was, spilling out everything. It was overwhelming at first - Rex has never been this open ever - but Dogma knew he had to hold on, for him.

It was quite unexpected that Rex would seek him out of all people, but he wasn’t going to let him down, not at all.

He has no idea how much time passes. They’re still here, on Dogma’s couch, with Rex still being held; Dogma can’t help but to think of how small the Captain looks like this, how vulnerable he is. He can understand why he doesn’t want to be seen like this by his men: the morale is already low, seeing him like this would only make things worse.

In a way it’s good that Dogma isn’t his direct subordinate anymore, because he gets to see Rex in a way that he doubts any of the 501st troopers have - maybe a few, but it would be a very small amount of people - just like now.

For him, it’s an honor that Rex trusts him enough to allow him to see him vulnerable. He truly is an extraordinary man, even though he doesn’t see it himself.

Dogma caresses Rex’s hair, keeping whispering sweet words. He knows for experience that, although all the “it’s going to be alright” promises cannot entirely cancel the damage that has been dealt, they still help a bit.

At some point Rex raises his head, looking Dogma straight in the eyes with an indecipherable expression, at least to Dogma, who can’t understand what’s going on inside his head.

Then, without any kind of warning, Rex surges forward, slamming his lips against Dogma, taking the other by surprise so much that his entire body jolts like it’s being electrocuted.

It’s that reaction that prompts Rex to pull away immediately, looking ashamed of his actions.

“Oh, Dogma, I’m so sorry, I--”

Dogma knows that, if he lets him, he’s going to ramble until he has no voice, so he puts a finger over his lips, shushing him.

“It’s ok, Rex. I don’t mind,” Dogma replies. He’s not lying: he’s harbored feelings for Rex for who knows how long that this feels like a dream. Still… “But this is something we’ll have to talk about when you’ll be feeling alright again.”

“What do you mean?” Rex asks, confused.

“I won’t take advantage of you while you’re in such a state,” Dogma replies, firm. As much as he wants Rex to reciprocate his feelings, he doesn’t want it to be because of his emotional distress; it would really feel like taking advantage of him, something that Dogma would never forgive himself for doing.

Rex is quiet, though Dogma can almost hear the gears turning in his brain.

“How about this,” he suggests then. “You can stay here for the night, if it makes you more comfortable. We’ll talk in the morning.”

“I… Fine,” Rex says. “I don’t know what o say… Thank you, Dogma.”

“It’s nothing,” he immediately replies. Not to be dramatic, but he’d do anything for him.

They settle with Rex sleeping on Dogma’s bed, while he stays in the couch. They had to fight to get to this since neither of them wanted the other to sleep uncomfortably, but eventually Dogma won; Rex was too worn out by what happened to keep arguing.

He’s fallen asleep almost immediately, while Dogma is still awake. He can’t stop thinking about the feeling of Rex’s lips against his.

Eventually, however, he shakes his head. He shouldn’t think about it because then he’ll begin thinking about what will inevitably happen the next day; he doesn’t want to make expectations because he fears it would only result on him getting disappointed by the turn things take.

He’ll get some sleep, even if he needs to force himself in order to do it. As to what will happen in the future… He’ll see.


	96. G - Colt/Hevy - Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> ARC Trooper Hevy, First Kiss, Getting Together
> 
> An anon on tumblr asked for a continuation of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647582/chapters/69956238) and I obliged!  
> I think I'm gonna arrive to 100 chapters and then I'm going to close this series and open another one, since I don't like when a fic occupies too much space in the ao3 tag with all its tags and shit

“Hevy, I’m so very damn proud of you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Colt has been able to catch Hevy right before the graduation ceremony. The kid has truly made it: soon he’s going to be an ARC trooper. Colt really couldn’t be prouder.

Hevy’s gaze lights up at the praise; Colt doesn’t think he’s ever seen him this happy.

He’s not going to lie: he’ll miss him when he leaves. It’s undeniable that the two of them have gotten close, even though neither of them made the next step in order to get even closer; it just didn’t seem appropriate, given their ranks.

Deep inside himself, Colt can’t help but to regret it a bit, but he knows that he’s made the right call.

“Are you ready?” he asks in order to distract himself from that train of thoughts.

“Like you even need to ask,” Hevy replies. This much familiarity towards superior officers isn’t normally well taken, but Colt takes it in stride. He finds it amusing, actually.

“But, um… Sir? There’s something I need to tell you.”

Oh, Hevy sounds serious now… and worried? In all the time he’s known him, Colt doubts he’s ever seen him like this. Still, he tries not to worry.

“What is it?”

Hevy hesitates. It’s just for a moment, however, then he admits: “I’ve decided to stay.”

“What? Why?” Colt can’t help but to ask. After all, Hevy has always dreamt big; what would staying on Kamino accomplish?

There’s a pause, then Hevy speaks again; Colt doesn’t think he’s ever seen him this serious.

“I’ve grown fond of this place. I know now that there’s also valor into defending home.”

Well, Colt knows that what he’s saying is true: at first he was all set on giving it his all so that he could leave to fulfill his dream, but with time he began to interact more and more with everyone in Kamino - the clones, at least.

He’s become a solid companion to the cadets, helping out those in difficulty - reminded him of himself, he said once - and he even sticks out to some of the worst trainer in a way nobody has ever done.

A sort of defender of the weak, if you will, which is something that the clones - all of them - have appreciated. Of course Colt is included in this; honestly he’s really proud of how far he’s gotten.

“Besides, _you’re here_.”

Colt almost reels at those words, taken aback by such a bold admission.

“Wait, you’re staying here for me?!”

“Not just for you, jeez!” Hevy immediately retorts, looking away. “I just…”

He pauses, taking a deep breath.

“Look, I’ll admit that… I’ve grown fond of you, but this isn’t the only reason I’m staying. If we all leave, then who will protect our home?” he begins. “Remember the battle of Kamino? You almost died, for Fett’s sake!”

That’s true; Colt still has an ugly scar on his abdomen to testify it. It was a hard battle, but the most selfish part of Colt never fails to point out that at least it brought Hevy to Kamino, _to him_.

“Next time it happens I want to be right where I need. If I can’t even protect my family, how can I call myself a trooper?”

Colt moves before he even realizes it, his mind catching up with his brain only after he’s already grabbed Hevy by the back of his neck and has drawn him close, pressing their lips together.

He would’ve pulled away if not for Hevy who, as soon as he begins to do that, catches him before he can actually put some space between them, grabbing him by the arms and sliding his tongue between Colt’s parted lips.

This isn’t something Colt had planned at all, but he can’t say he minds the turn things have taken, especially considering that Hevy’s into it just as much as he is.

When they pull away, there’s a grin on Hevy’s face.

“Does this mean that you’ll accept me as part of Rancor battalion?” he asks, the cheeky thing. Too bad that Colt can be just as cheeky.

“Is that why you kissed me?”

He can’t help but to chuckle at the way Hevy fumbles with his words, definitely not as confident as he was just mere moments ago, before shaking his head and reassuring him: “Relax, I’m just kidding.”

“That wasn’t very nice of you, sir,” Hevy pouts, though it’s obvious that he doesn’t really mean it.

Well, this is nice and all, but…

“Don’t you have a ceremony to attend to?”

It’s like a slap to Hevy’s face.

“Right, sir! On my way, sir!” he exclaims in fact, already taking a few steps away from Colt, but he stops when he hears the other’s voice.

“You’ll better be on your best behavior, trooper.” Oh, he’s using his Commander voice.

“Or what?” Hevy challenges him, smirk on his face. Something tells Colt this isn’t going the first time he’s going to get like that, but if he thinks that he’s going to catch him unprepared then he doesn’t know him at all.

“Are you sure you want to know?” he asks, keeping his tone neutral. It works, as Hevy salutes and turns around, finally on his way until he disappears from Colt’s view.

He can’t help but to shake his head, though he can’t say that he’s not intrigued by the future.

Things are certainly looking up pretty good for him, and he can’t wait to see how this situation with Hevy will evolve.

Yes, this is going to be good.


	97. G - Cody/Fives - Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Implied Sexual Content, Fluff, Fives Appreciation (as in no I refuse to make him pass as just an idiot)
> 
> Another request from tumblr, enjoy!

“You’ve changed…”

Those certainly aren’t the words Fives was expecting, especially considering what he and Cody have been doing. He turns on his stomach, uncaring that the sheet is barely covering him, and he rests his chin on his crossed arms.

“In a good way, I hope?” he says, only half-joking. After all, he finds Cody’s opinion of him important, and he’d hate to be a disappointment.

Cody doesn’t reply immediately. He smiles, reaching for Fives with one hand, resting it on his cheek as Fives doesn’t waste any time and nuzzles against it, leaving then a kiss on its palm.

“Remember when we first met?”

“How could I forget?” Fives replies. He still remembers everything of that day.

There’s a fond smile on Cody’s face, though it does little to hide his amusement as he speaks again: “You were so proper when you introduced yourself to me and Rex. You even went by your designation…”

“What was I supposed to do?!” Fives exclaims then, embarrassed at the memory. “There were two superior officers in front of me, I--”

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” Cody interrupts him before he gets too much into this rant. He scoots closer, leaning in to kiss Fives, only to then pull away with a smirk. “It was quite adorable, actually.”

He kisses Fives again before the indignant squeak he lets out at those words can become something more. Fives certainly makes him work for it, but eventually he melts at the attention.

They should get cleaned up - a shower sounds nice - but neither of them makes a move to get up, so they just stay there, lying down, enjoying each other’s company.

Eventually, however, Fives speaks again: “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Hm?”

“You said that I changed, but is it a good kind of change or a bad kind of change?”

“Oh, you’re still thinking about that?” Cody asks. He rolls on his side, eyes on Fives. “Of course I meant it in a good way. You’ve really come out of your shell, now. You’ve grown bolder, even annoyingly so sometimes.”

“In the sense that I’m a troublemaker now?” Fives teases him, making Cody chuckle.

“In the sense that you follow what you think is right and aren’t afraid to step in when you need to, even if yes, sometimes it means trouble, but I don’t see you disobeying orders when you think they’re right…”

His tone is soft in a way that Fives thinks he’s never heard coming from him.

“You’ve become a great ARC trooper and a good man, I couldn’t be prouder even if I tried.”

“Cody… I…”

Fives doesn’t know what to say, so in the end he decides not to say anything at all, opting to pull Cody into a hug, burying his head against the crook of his neck.

They have no idea how long they stay like this, but it feels so good that neither of them wants to pull away.

“Thank you, Cody,” Fives says eventually, though. “It really means a lot to me.”

“Don’t mention it,” the other replies, then he smirks. Fives doesn’t get what he’s smirking at when he feels a feather like touch first brushing against his arm, then going lower towards… _Ah._

“What do you say if we get back to where we were left?” Cody asks then, making Fives chuckle as he gets closer, rolling him and Cody so that he’s on top of him.

“I say that I would like that very much.”


	98. G - Wolffe/Hardcase - Greenhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Order 66 doesn't happen, Date, Plant Adoption (or at least discussions of it), Me frantically looking up SW plant names
> 
> Another request from tumblr, enjoy!

A greenhouse isn’t a place Wolffe ever thought he’d get to visit, but his life has already had its fair share of surprises, so what’s another one to add into the mix?

Now that the war is over, he and Hardcase can go anywhere. Not that spending the nights drinking their asses off at 79’s isn’t nice, but there’s so much they have seen yet, so why not do it now? This, at least, is Hardcase’s reasoning. Wolffe is less inclined on searching for adventure like Hardcase is, but he can put up with it for him.

There’s only one thing: he’s been able to ignore it during the war, having more important things to focus on, but travelling to space has a certain… effect, on him, and not a pleasant one. He’s lost count of how many panic attacks he’s had on a ship already, as memories of the Malevolence come down crashing all over him and leave him struggling to breathe.

If they want to go somewhere, they’ll have to do it within the limits of Coruscant if they want it to be a nice experience.

Wolffe can’t help but to be angry at himself for this weakness of his: he’s supposed to be better than this. Hardcase, on the other hand, is much more understanding.

“Built to handle the stress of war my ass,” he said once. “That’s complete banthashit and you know it.”

At the time, all Wolffe could manage was a noncommittal nod. It was at least heartening that he wasn’t the only one having this issue, far from it actually.

“How about this? Next time I go to a mind healer you can come with me, see if it can help you too,” Hardcase suggests. Uh…

“Not a bad idea.”

“Wolffe, let’s go on a date!”

“Alright. 79’s?”

“I was thinking of somewhere else, actually.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“Well, I’ve heard of this cool place…”

And here they are now.

From outside, the greenhouse doesn’t look like much, but Wolffe supposes that what really matters is what’s inside.

“C’mon! Let’s go!” Hardcase exclaims, taking Wolffe by the hand and dragging him closer. Always enthusiastic, his Cas’ika.

As soon as they step inside, Wolffe’s surprised by how luminous it is, and warm - especially warm. Well, given that they have to keep all these plants inside, he should’ve expected it.

“Woah, so many…” Hardcase mutters, more to himself than to Wolffe, who still nods, surprised as well by the number of various plants kept inside. It’s an explosion of colors and different smells, and although it’s a bit overwhelming, it’s not entirely unpleasant.

It’s ridiculous that they’re so in awe for something this mundane, but for them this is all new.

Wolffe gets distracted only a moment, and Hardcase’s already gone.

To be fair to him, he has really vanished, but has just decided to inspect the plants from a closer point of view, mindful not to touch them despite how badly he wants to do it. As Wolffe joins him, he’s looking at something beside the vase. Oh, it’s a datapad with all the information needed about the plant.

“Wow, they even tell you where they go and stuff,” Hardcase says. Yup, they tell you everything, which is interesting to Wolffe because he’s seen these plants, not all of them of course, but a great deal of them, yes. Having been involved more into the relief efforts than actual warmongering, he’s visited some weird ass planets with some weird ass flora and fauna - he’s still recovering from the shock regarding some of those.

The thing is, however, that he has no idea about how these plants are called, nor about what they do, since it was never relevant to the missions.

There is one that catches his eyes, however…

“Oh, I know that one,” he says, pointing to a very small tree. Uh, that’s weird: aren’t trees supposed to be bigger?

“You do? And where is it from?”

They both get closer to it in order to inspect it better. The datapad say it’s a Bonshyyyr.

“I saw this on Kashyyyk,” Wolffe says. “I remember them because I thought to myself ‘hey, these trees are too small’…”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking too!” Hardcase immediately interjects.

“They’re supposed to be like this,” Wolffe chuckles, enjoying the surprised expression on Hardcase’s face.

“No way!”

“Yes way.”

“I… woah.”

“You know…” Wolffe confesses. “When I found out about this, I thought that if I’d ever get to own a plant, it would be one of these things.”

At those words, Hardcase turns towards him, excitement written all over his face.

“Yes! Let’s get one for ourselves!”

“Are you sure? It might a pain to take care of it…” Wolffe asks.

“So? It’s not like we have much to do now,” Hardcase points out. He’s right, of course, but for some reason it still doesn’t feel entirely right to Wolffe; he doesn’t even know what’s actually stopping him: is it the fear that he won’t be able to maintain it alive?

No, it’s not that, at least not entirely. It’s just that it still feels weird to him that now he can do all the things he planned to do after the war is over because yes, the war’s truly over now.

A look at Hardcase, however, is enough to push him to agree. Everything to make him happy - he deserves it.

“Alright, we can take one to bring home.”

“Yes! How are we going to name it?” Hardcase asks, excited.

“W-What? You want to name it?” Wolffe asks, confused.

“Yeah, why shouldn’t we?” Hardcase points out. Well, it makes sense, in a way.

This is interesting and all, but maybe they should keep going with their date instead of spending this much time talking about something they still have to get.

“Fine, but how about we finish our trip before deciding that?” he suggests, offering Hardcase his arm, which the other takes with no hesitation.

“Of course!” he says, smiling in a way that makes Wolffe’s heart flutter in his chest.

This is going to be a great day, he’s sure of it.

“… Oh! I thought of a name!”

“Oh yeah? Do tell.”

“ _Rex_.”

“… He’s going to hate it, _I love it._ ”


	99. E - Boil/Cody/Waxer - Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> Double Penetration, Bottom Cody
> 
> Next chapter is going to be the last one for this particular fic since the tags are getting too crowded but don't worry, it's not the end of the series as a whole.

The Commander should really learn that sometimes he shouldn’t speak, but at least this bravado of his when it comes to sexual matters makes for interesting experiences.

“Remind me, Boil, what did he say?” Waxer asks, clearly teasing.

“He said that he could take us both easy, no problem,” Boil replies, not bothering to hide how smug he feels about this whole situation.

Said Commander is pressed between them, useless as he tries to gain some form of composure, but he can’t, not when he feels so filled up, stuffed with both Waxer and Boil’s cocks. He hasn’t stopped shivering, which prompts Waxer to run a hand on his arm in a soothing motion.

“You’re good there, Cody?” he asks, because as fun as it is teasing him, if it’s really unpleasant they should stop.

He shakes his head yes. Stubborn fool.

“Jus’ give me a moment…” he manages to mutter, having a hard time to keep his voice down. It almost sounds like he’s crying, even though there are no tears on his face.

“All the time you need,” Boil replies, kissing Cody’s shoulders. He rarely gets this soft, but he can’t help it when he’s alone with his two men - as long as they keep it secret, since he has a reputation to uphold.

After a while Cody seems to have adjusted pretty well. He even tries to move between them, pushing his hips up and down on Waxer and Boil’s cocks.

“Do you want us to move?” Waxer asks. Cody nods in reply.

They need nothing else.

It’s a slow start; it can’t be otherwise, or else they’d seriously risk hurting Cody, and nobody wants that. Still, it’s hard to keep themselves in check, especially Boil, the most eager to wreck Cody completely like he deserves.

Even the Commander himself doesn’t make things easier for them, not when he tries to go along with their thrusts, making them penetrate even deeper.

“Faster, damn it,” he orders. For once, they’re all happy to oblige, beginning thrusting faster; at first they need to find a common rhythm, but they manage with ease.

The Commander screams between them, arching his back at the intense sensation, throwing his head back; it’s a perfect occasion for Waxer to lean forward and bite down his neck, something that makes Cody shiver.

The more they go on, the less Cody is able to keep up. It’s just so much that he can’t--

Waxer kisses his lips, interrupting any coherent train of thought he was having. When he feels Boil’s hand around his cock, all he can do is to lean against him to give him more space to jerk him off.

“You know what? He seems to be handling himself actually pretty well,” Boil says then, before pushing Cody against Waxer so that he’s completely trapped between the two of them, and whispering to him: “I bet I could fit another finger in there. Bet you’d take a whole fist too. Wouldn’t you like that _sir?_ ”

At those words, Cody comes, taking the others by surprise: they weren’t expecting such a reaction out of him!

They barely notice it when they come as well, still shocked by what happened, but it’s still good.

“I think I broke him…” Boil mutters immediately after, panicking just a tad. In response, Cody just wordlessly waves a hand in front of his face in order to signal that he’s fine, he’s just recovering.

Still, once they pull away they might’ve done a small check-up on him anyway, just to make sure that they didn’t actually break anything - that would’ve been hell to explain to Helix. Thankfully, it seems Cody’s fine, though if he collapses or something during their next battle, Waxer will say it’s Boil’s fault, while Boil will say it’s Waxer’s.

They settle down, Cody happily lying between the other two, who tenderly hold him - after what happened before they’re too afraid to treat him too roughly, at least until he completely recovers.

“I still can’t believe he came this fast,” Boil whispers to Waxer. Given the absence of any reply on Cody’s part, he mustn’t have heard him. He’s so tired that he’s probably asleep already, which is fair; they’ve really wrecked him this time.

“Well, we did too…” Waxer points out. Not that it matters of course, but they feel like they’ve discovered a side of Cody that they didn’t know about before. “Too bad, we could’ve tried so many other things…”

“I mean, we can always try them some other time…” Boil begins, hand already creeping at Cody’s side, stopping immediately when the Commander opens his mouth - ah, so he’s still awake.

“Quiet, trooper,” he growls, making it clear that he wants to sleep now. Well, that’s fair.

“You’re always such a meathead, Boil,” Waxer chuckles, shaking his head.

“That counts for you too,” Cody says, opening one eye so that he can stare at Waxer, who shivers under that gaze.

“Yes sir, of course sir.”

Only after Cody has long fallen asleep - such a beautiful view - they dare to speak again.

“So I am the meathead, hm?”

“ _Shut up Boil._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> How to make a request:  
> You just need to comment a ship and a prompt, either nsfw or sfw, and I'll do my best to write a short fic about it.  
> I'll let you know however that I refuse to write non-con, jealousy, love triangles that don't end in polyamory, omegaverse, mpreg, unsanitary kinks and mafia aus, fics about Dogma that are antagonistic towards the other clones of the 501st (feels weirdly specific, I know, but you have no idea about how many asks I get about this)
> 
> Also I've made a tumblr account! If your interested you can follow it [here!](https://clonecest-bin-account.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can make requests back when I open them.


End file.
